Amante Comprada
by harlequim
Summary: Ua. J/L. Nc17." Lily está em apuros com a justiça, e a unica pessoa que pode ajuda-la quer algo em troca. Será que Lily esara disposta a pagar um preço tão caro ao homem que um dia abandonou? "
1. Capitulo um

CAPÍTULO UM

**J**ames Potter, o bilionário do setor de softwares, olhava o mar do convés de seu mega iate Lestara. Construído sob medida, com as exatas especificações do dono, o iate era um palácio flutuante, considerado o mais bonito e sofisticado já feito. Completo, tinha um heliporto, uma sala de cinema, uma piscina e um barco na popa. No entanto, James estava irrita­do com alguns pequenos detalhes que não lhe agrada­vam.

Seus convidados, porém, falavam do iate com en­tusiasmo e admiração.

- Incrível...

- A embarcação mais luxuosa que já vi...

- Você tem um hospital particular... Uau! É só o que tenho a dizer...

- A sala de ginástica e a quadra de basquete são surpreendentes...

- A vista da parede de vidro no casco do navio é maravilhosa...

- Sessenta empregados na tripulação a seu dis­por... Deve se sentir como um rei...

O perfil belo e moreno estava inclinado e distante, os olhos castanho-esverdeados expressavam desânimo; James permanecia olhando para o horizonte. Um rei? Não era como se sentia. Perguntou a si mesmo se não ha­via trazido companhia a bordo para exprimir por ele o que já não conseguia dizer ou sentir. Cada vez mais, apenas esportes radicais e aquisições de impulso pro­porcionavam satisfação a James.

Nascido em berço de ouro, havia descoberto que poucas experiências ou mesmo posses superavam as expectativas.

- Está sabendo da última fofoca? - A socialite Jodie Morgan perguntou com seu esnobe sotaque in­glês, quando ele saiu de seu devaneio. - Sobre a Lil Evans - continuou.

James ficou visivelmente tenso ao ouvir aquele nome e as risadas femininas em seguida.

- Londres inteira está sabendo do boato. Quero só ver como ela vai sobreviver na cadeia.

- De quem você está falando? - Philip Hazlett, seu amigo, perguntou.

-Lil Evans... A modelo que começou a sair com Mort Stevens. A carreira dela afundou depois que ele foi pego com drogas e ela sumiu do mapa - lembrou Jodie ao noivo, em tom irônico. - Há cerca de dois meses ela tentou dar a volta por cima promovendo um evento beneficente.

- Ah, sim. Lembro que ela organizou um desfile de moda para levantar fundos para uma instituição de caridade. Parece que foi um fracasso - comentou Philip, dando a entender que o assunto podia ser en­cerrado ali mesmo.

Indiferente à deixa de que o assunto não era o mais apropriado, Jodie continuou a contar o resto da histó­ria.

- Lil convenceu algumas colegas de profissão a desfilar de graça e doar o cachê para a instituição. E ela acabou enfiando o dinheiro da arrecadação no bolso e roubando as pobres criancinhas cegas!

Uma faísca brilhou nos olhos de James. Ele achou pateticamente divertida a tentativa de Philip de calar Jodie. Era evidente que Jodie não fazia idéia de que Lil Evans e James haviam tido um caso amoroso. Foi um curto período, dezoito meses antes, quando James pôs os olhos em Lil Evans pela primeira vez, num desfile em Paris. Elegante, esbelta, de curvas sinuosas, ela havia entrado na passa­rela triunfante, como uma verdadeira rainha. Os ca­belos, completamente ruivos, penteados para trás dei­xavam o lindo rosto à mostra, que brilhava como raios de sol. Os olhos enormes, de um verde-esmeralda penetrante, o cegaram quando os dois foram apresen­tados. Ao conhecê-lo, ela deu um sorriso que era a representação fiel da indiferença. Acostumado a rea­ções imediatas de admiração e bajulações, James ficou intrigado e seu desejo por ela aumentou ainda mais pela sensação rara de desafio. Havia ficado an­sioso para descobrir até que ponto ela conseguiria manter o ingênuo joguinho, que, na opinião dele, não tinha outro propósito senão aumentar seu interesse por ela.

Porém, ele havia subestimado a obscena ambição de sua mais nova vítima. Apesar de, na época, ainda não saber, ele não havia sido o único homem rico na mira de Lil. Além disso, ela estava buscando algo mais que apenas um caso sem compromisso. Depois de algumas saídas, ele a convidou para passar um fim de semana na casa de campo. Lá, Lil se fez de donze­la e se recusou a dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. De madrugada, no entanto, ela foi embora com um dos convidados de James: um cantor de rock libertino que tinha o dobro da idade de Lil, famoso pelo dis­pendioso hábito de se casar com menininhas com ida­de para ser sua filha.

Ao anunciar, com estardalhaço, o noivado com Lil, Mort Stevens valorizou, e muito, seu cachê. In­felizmente, para Lil, o destino cruel interveio, pro­vando que o esforço para se dar bem não a havia leva­do a lugar algum, no final das contas.

Com um sinal quase imperceptível, James cha­mou o assistente, que foi, em seguida, até ele. En­quanto os convidados eram servidos com um almoço no deque principal, James estava em seu escritó­rio, recebendo todas as informações que desejava. Um telefonema ao editor de um jornal de âmbito na­cional foi suficiente para que James tirasse todas as suas dúvidas. O editor revelou que Lil estava aju­dando a polícia a solucionar o caso, mas que a situa­ção não estava boa para o lado dela. Afinal, quem te­ria compaixão por uma pessoa acusada de roubar dinheiro de crianças carentes?

Um sorriso confiante e exultante se formou lenta­mente na face de James. Ele estava ciente da ener­gia malévola que se agitava dentro dele. Todo o tédio havia se esvaído. O ditado dizia que a vingança era um prato que se comia frio, mas ele preferia bem quente e apimentado.

Lil Evans havia bancado a santinha, fingindo-se de casta e pura para não dormir com James. E então, sem qualquer pudor ou ver­gonha, o enganou debaixo do próprio teto dele. Ela havia sido a única mulher a dizer não a ele, a dispen­sá-lo sem dó nem piedade. Ele sabia que a atração persistente que sentia por ela era apenas fogo de pa­lha e estava associada ao ego ferido, por ter sido re­jeitado. Ela havia se transformado num desafio a ser ultrapassado.

Quando o assunto era sexo, James mostrava-se um especialista. Ao contrário de seu pai, que não sabia separar luxúria de amor e acabou arruinado por amar uma única mulher, que tinha um coração de gelo e era desprovida de sangue nas veias. É verdade que, inicial­mente, James criou algumas expectativas com rela­ção à Lil Evans. Ela havia se mostrado, no final das contas, uma pessoa sem caráter ou moral. Porém, con­tinuava a ser uma mulher irresistível e, pelo preço da liberdade, com certeza ela seria dele, pensou.

Qualquer instituição de caridade iria preferir uma boa recompensa e uma quantia considerável de di­nheiro a ter de se envolver num longo e escandaloso processo judicial. Ele poderia comprar a liberdade de Lil Evans. No entanto, nunca havia pagado para ter sexo. Será que realmente queria tê-la sob essas condi­ções? Descobriu que só de pensar em ter aquele mulherão, enroscada com ele sob os lençóis, disposta a satisfazer suas fantasias sexuais, ficava louco de de­sejo. Algo raro nos últimos tempos. Ela teria de es­tar à disposição sempre que ele a quisesse e, assim, James poderia ter sexo fácil e descomplicado.

James não se sentia constrangido em reconhe­cer que não possuía muita paciência para as mulheres e que sérios compromissos o entediavam logo. Na verdade, era conhecido por suas relações efêmeras. Mas o que planejava para Lil Evans era algo dife­rente - novo e fresco. Um acordo contratual seria o mais indicado para garantir que seu plano seria con­cretizado. Seus advogados adorariam ter de traba­lhar num documento tão incomum e noveleiro. E James adoraria ter Lil satisfazendo cada uma de suas fantasias obscenas e inusitadas...

* * *

**O** jovem e talentoso advogado olhava com preocu­pação para Lily.

- Não posso ajudá-la se você não se ajudar.

Lily baixou a cabeça, num gesto angustiado.

- Eu sei...

- Você precisa se defender - ele a advertiu, com pesar.

- Não posso incriminar minha irmã para salvar minha pele - respondeu ela, com a voz embargada.

- Mas, como responsável pelos cheques das doa­ções, ela está envolvida - o advogado lembrou. - Naturalmente, a polícia vai querer interrogá-la tam­bém.

Lily não disse nada. Durante o interrogatório, longo e enervante, com dois policiais, ela havia sido perguntada repetidas vezes onde estava sua irmã, Petúnia Dursley. Ninguém acreditou quando ela disse que não sabia; embora essa fosse a verdade. No en­tanto, mesmo se soubesse, nunca contaria aos policiais. Sua intenção era protegê-la. Estava determina­da a fazer tudo o que pudesse para que a irmã não pa­gasse pelos erros cometidos por ela mesma, Lily.

Um dos policiais voltou a aparecer e disse que ela estaria livre sob fiança enquanto as investigações prosseguissem. No entanto, ela teria que voltar em quatro dias para responder a mais perguntas. Seu co­ração apertou-se ainda mais com a notificação. Dis­seram-lhe que ela teria de sair da sala de interroga­tório e esperar em uma cela até que os papéis para a liberação fossem assinados. Seu estômago revirou-se de nervosismo. O advogado de defesa protestou, mas não foi atendido.

A cela foi fechada, com ela dentro. O ruído do ca­deado se fechando arrepiou cada fio de cabelo de Lily. Ela afundou-se na dura cama que havia no lugar e envolveu os braços trêmulos, tentando manter o controle. Não tinha por que se entregar ao medo e ao pânico que estavam à espreita, prontos para atacá-la. Se assim o permitisse, tudo só iria piorar. Seria pro­cessada e, caso fosse condenada, seria presa. Pensou que no futuro poderia ter de viver numa cela igual à que estava. O dinheiro arrecadado com o evento be­neficente havia desaparecido e ela não tinha como ressarcir a entidade, nem tinha alguém para quem pudesse pedir dinheiro emprestado. A convicção de que aquilo tudo era culpa sua a atingiu em cheio.

Os ombros franzinos caíram pelo peso da culpa. Esse era um sentimento comum para ela. Tudo sem­pre parecia dar errado e era como se a culpa fosse dela todas as vezes.

Aos dez anos, Lily sobreviveu a um acidente de barco, em alto-mar, que matou seu pai e sua mãe. A irmã mais velha, Petunia, ficou destruída. _Foi sua cul­pa! _- ela dissera, aos berros, furiosamente, para Lily. _Quem foi que implorou várias vezes para pas­sear naquele maldito barco? Você os matou! Matou os dois!_

Embora algumas pessoas tivessem tentado contro­lar a mulher, que estava histérica, Lily nunca mais esqueceu que a irmã havia falado a mais pura e cruel verdade. Então, quando o negócio do pai foi à falên­cia e o padrão de vida confortável que levavam caiu de um dia para o outro, Lily também se considerou culpada por mais esse infortúnio. Sentiu um grande alívio quando conseguiu ganhar dinheiro suficiente para proporcionar à irmã o estilo de vida que costu­mavam ter antes da tragédia. Entre os catorze e vinte e um anos, Lily havia conseguido acumular uma respeitável fortuna como modelo.

No entanto, Lily agora se dava conta de sua con­dição. Tinha se tornado absurdamente egoísta e me­díocre. Odiava a carreira de modelo e uma decepção amorosa acabou fazendo com que ela desistisse do mundo da moda e se dedicasse à carreira de paisagis­ta. Até que Lily resolveu tomar a decisão mais estú­pida e equivocada de todas...

Ainda com medo das câmeras e dos repórteres, Lily chegou tensa à recepção da delegacia. Por sor­te, a única pessoa no local que demonstrou interesse pela presença dela foi uma pequena e elegante more­na que se levantou ao vê-la. Era sua prima Alice, que franziu a testa ao ver o estado lastimável de Lily, embora ela continuasse linda. Os olhos verdes penetrantes, a pele alva, os cabelos naturalmente ruivos e o corpo esguio costumavam tirar o fôlego da maioria das pessoas.

- Alice? - Lily estava surpresa e emociona­da ao ver que a prima havia se prestado àquele constrangimento de ir até a polícia por ela. - Você não precisava...

- Não seja boba - Alice disse antes de escol­tar a prima para fora da delegacia, até o carro. Os flashes das câmeras não davam trégua, mas as duas saíram com a cabeça erguida, fingindo segurança e tranqüilidade. - Família é família, e era minha obri­gação estar aqui, agora. Vou levar você para casa.

Lily ficou tão emocionada com o que ouviu que não conseguiu expressar em palavras sua gratidão pela prima. Apenas a abraçou com carinho. Na infância, havia passado muito tempo na casa dos tios, que só falavam galês, língua do país de origem da família.

Dezoito meses antes, quando a vida de Lily havia se tornado um pesadelo horripilante, Alice telefonou e ofereceu a fazenda da família à prima, como refú­gio. A oferta generosa havia significado muito para ela, num momento em que todas as suas amigas a ha­viam abandonado.

- Muito obrigada, Alice, mas acho melhor você se afastar de mim por um tempo.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi o que você disse. - Alice a interrompeu, num tom como se estivesse falando com um de seus alunos da escola. Aos trinta anos, Alice tinha os cabelos pretos e tão brilhantes que pareciam lustrados.

Lily abriu a porta de casa e Alice foi direto para a cozinha.

- Vou fazer um chá para nós duas, enquanto você sobe e prepara a mala.

Lily ficou confusa.

- Não, não vou para sua casa. Essa é uma comu­nidade muito pequena e você precisa seguir com a sua vida, trabalhar, não pode se prejudicar envol­vendo-se com os meus problemas.

- Lily...

- Não - Lily disse com firmeza. - Estou fa­lando sério. Pense no seu pai. Ainda está abalado com a perda da sua mãe. Não há motivo para deixá-lo ainda mais angustiado.

A expressão desconcertada no rosto de Alice dizia que Lily havia tocado num assunto delicado, mas convincente, pois Alice era superprotetora com o velho pai.

- Mesmo assim, obrigada por se preocupar comi­go - disse Lily gentilmente.

De repente, Alice demonstrou irritação.

- Não tem nada a ver com se preocupar. Você não roubou esse dinheiro e nós sabemos quem foi.

Lily soltou um suspiro melancólico.

- Talvez você ache que sabe.

- Corta essa! Você é tão correta que não conse­gue mentir - disse a prima, impacientemente. - Quer que eu fique quieta, enquanto você leva a culpa por algo que não fez para proteger uma mulher que não dá a mínima para você?

Lily ficou pálida com a dura declaração e acen­deu o fogão. Nunca havia sido capaz de entender a singular relação que tinha com a irmã. A parte morena da família havia tido uma vida tranqüila e es­tável, enquanto Petunia havia experimentado uma tragédia e uma sucessão de fracassos amorosos com homens sem caráter.

- Minha irmã teve uma vida muito dura.

- Lembra de quando você tinha cinco anos? Ela vivia fazendo você de escrava, fazendo você pegar as coisas para ela, enquanto reclamava dos horrores. E mesmo depois que você cresceu, ela continuou abusando da sua boa vontade. Ela e aquele marido dela gastaram cada centavo de toda a fortuna que você juntou com seu trabalho.

Lily esboçou uma expressão de reprovação.

- Não pode culpá-los pelo fracasso da discoteca que abrimos e que me fez perder tudo no ano passado. Eu era muito ingênua e não tinha noção da quantida­de de dinheiro que ganhava como modelo. Achei que fosse durar para sempre.

- Teria durado se você não tivesse gastado tudo com os carros importados e a mansão que comprou para a Petunia e o Valter. Também não acredito que a idéia de abrir uma discoteca tenha sido sua.

Lily não respondeu. Quando ela largou a carreira de modelo, o padrasto também perdeu a carreira de empresário e administrador financeiro. Concordou com a idéia de financiar a abertura da discoteca para ele, pois achava que era o mínimo que podia fazer para amenizar a situação. Infelizmente, o negócio não deu certo. No entanto, Lily se resignou. Apesar de na época contar apenas vinte e um anos de idade, estava acostumada a dar a volta por cima depois de uma grande decepção.

Tentando se manter ocupada preparando o chá, Alice apenas desejava que pudesse colocar as mãos em cima da gananciosa Petunia e do marido la­drão. Quando tivesse a chance, diria na cara deles tudo o que achava e descontaria toda a raiva que sen­tia pelo que haviam feito à sua prima. Os dois tinham transformado Lily num caixa eletrônico para leva­rem uma vida de luxo e desperdício, enquanto a irmã trabalhava como modelo, horas a fio. Petunia nunca havia trabalhado, mas gastava como se o mundo fos­se acabar no dia seguinte.

- Você tem que admitir – Alice disse à prima, com impaciência. - Petunia roubou o dinheiro do show beneficente e torrou tudo.

Lily balançou a cabeça, negando, num movi­mento que demonstrava fadiga.

- Valter deixou minha irmã cheia de dívidas. Ela sabia que não podia ajudar e entrou em pânico.

- Pare de arranjar desculpas. Ela falsificou sua assinatura nos cheques e esvaziou a conta bancária onde estava guardado o dinheiro da arrecadação do evento. Ela fez com que você assumisse toda a culpa e fugiu como uma criminosa. Você não pode deixar, Lily - Alice pediu em tom de súplica. - Se você for condenada, vai arruinar sua vida. Quantas pessoas vão querer contratar uma ex-presidiária?

Depois que Alice foi embora, Lily apanhou uma carta que havia sido deixada na bandeja onde ficava a correspondência e sentiu um frio na es­pinha ao ler o conteúdo. Era um curto bilhete de um casal que estava interessado nos serviços de paisagis­mo de Lily. Eles teriam sido seus primeiros clientes desde a conclusão do curso. No entanto, naquela ma­nhã, eles já haviam deixado outro bilhete na caixa postal dizendo que haviam mudado de idéia. Lily suspeitava que a notícia da visita dela à delegacia os havia feito mudar de idéia. Não tinha dúvida de que estaria na capa de todos os jornais no dia seguinte.

Mais tarde, já deitada na cama, não conseguia dor­mir e ficou revirando-se de um lado para o outro, atormentada. Na tarde daquele dia, tinha saído para comprar comida. Um silêncio esquisito parecia cer­cá-la, enquanto colocava os produtos no carrinho do mercado. Avistou duas mulheres cochichando e olhando feio para ela. Obviamente os rumores sobre o dinheiro roubado já tinham se espalhado por toda a cidadezinha onde morava. Havia sido uma experiên­cia perturbadora.

Enquanto se lembrava disso na cama, foi acometi­da por um barulho repentino de vidro se quebrando. Ela saltou da cama e foi descendo as escadas, caute­losamente, até a sala de onde havia escutado o bara­lho, sem conseguir imaginar o que poderia ter causa­do aquele estrondo.

Acendeu a luz e viu uma pedra no chão, com um pedaço de papel preso a ela. Retirou o papel e o abriu.

_SUA LADRA SAFADA, VOLTE PARA O LOCAL DE ONDE VOCÊ VEIO!_

As letras garrafais estavam escritas em vermelho. O coração disparou e Lily sentiu-se lívida e enjoada.

Apanhou uma vassoura e uma pá de lixo e come­çou a varrer os cacos de vidros espalhados ao redor da janela. Depois, arranjou uma tábua que ficava jun­to com outros entulhos na garagem e colocou na jane­la para tapar o buraco. Finalmente, foi subindo lenta­mente as escadas de volta para o quarto. No entanto, se já estava sendo difícil dormir, após o ocorrido, seria impossível. Ficou deitada, sem se mover, com a respiração ofegante, morta de medo de que a pessoa que havia jogado aquela pedra resolvesse invadir a casa.

Finalmente, conseguiu cair no sono, às sete da ma­nhã do dia seguinte. Poucas horas depois, foi desper­tada pelo som da campainha. Acordou assustada, mas logo pensou que poderia ser o carteiro. Levantou-se, vestiu um robe e foi atender a porta.

Ficou petrificada ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com aquele homem alto, de cabelos negros e desalinhados. Estava bo­quiaberta e sem reação. Não podia acreditar.

James Potter.

Por alguns instantes, duvidou da razão e achou estar imaginando coisas. O coração começou a bater forte.

Charmoso e sensual, como sempre, ele apenas sor­riu sedutoramente, ressaltando o seu maxilar máscu­lo. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. James Potter não poderia estar na­quele fim de mundo, numa cidadezinha do País de Gales, em pé, na soleira da porta de uma humilde casa. O mundo dele era bem mais sofisticado e sun­tuoso.

James a estudava com um olhar intenso. Nunca a tinha visto sem maquiagem. Percebeu as mudanças que sofria uma mulher sem os artifícios da pintura e buscou cada defeito com a avidez de um homem que desejava mais que qualquer outra coisa se decepcio­nar com a mulher que o atraía. Ela havia perdido peso, estava pálida e com o cansaço estampado em seu rosto. Os cabelos ruivos e compridos caíam natu­ralmente pelos ombros, sem os apliques e escovas que ele estava acostumado a ver. Foi então que en­controu aqueles olhos verdes parecidos com esmeraldas. E subitamente, deu-se conta de que ela continuava fatalmente bela, senão ainda mais estonteante. Ela era naturalmente bonita, concluiu. Olhos cativantes, pele sedosa, lá­bios carnudos. O desejo o tomou com a força de uma tempestade violenta.

- Posso entrar? - perguntou preguiçosamente. Aquela voz macia e máscula e o tom sedutor carrega­do em cada sílaba não deixaram nem que passasse pela cabeça de Lily a idéia de não deixá-lo entrar.

* * *

**N/A:** Vocês pediram e aqui está! Vou intercalar nas postagens! Espero que gostem!Beijãooo


	2. Capitulo Dois

CAPÍTULO II

Apenas quando James quebrou o silêncio, Lily realmente pôde acreditar que ele estava ali presente. Piscou várias vezes, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Agora, percebia que a raiva que sentia dele continua­va ardente como nunca. O lábio superior transpirava e as pernas estavam bambas. Ela o encarou, apesar de se sentir insegura por dentro, uma mes­cla de medo e admiração, curiosidade e repugnância.

Espertamente, ele aproveitou a hesitação de Lily e se aproximou. Ela recuou de forma instintiva. Ape­sar de ela ter um metro e oitenta de altura sem usar salto, ele ainda conseguia vê-la de cima. O estômago de Lily revirava de nervoso e ela ficou tensa ao no­tar que sentia algo que havia muito estava esquecido. Todos os sentidos estavam aguçados e os mamilos, rijos e dormentes.

As bochechas pálidas logo ficaram vermelhas pela vergonha e perplexidade. Finalmente, conseguiu fa­lar.

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

James fechou a porta da casa com tranqüilida­de. Sentia-se poderoso e se regozijava por isso.

- Você não sabe?

Constrangida pela forma como seu corpo respon­dia à presença dele, Lily ergueu o queixo de modo desafiador, o que teria causado espanto a qualquer um de seus familiares. Sentia-se encurralada, com raiva e ferida. A ferida que ainda cicatrizava havia se aberto assim que o viu. Lembrou de como tinha gos­tado de James Potter, de como ele a havia ma­goado. Aparentemente, não dava para perceber, mas por dentro Lily era outra pessoa por causa dele. E a mudança não havia sido para melhor.

- Como posso saber?

- Achei que seu sexto sentido fosse dizer alguma coisa... - James disse com um olhar malicioso.

- Pois não disse - ela respondeu cruzando os braços e tentando controlar a tremedeira que iria aca­bar denunciando-a.

- Vim aqui porque queria ver você - ele respon­deu calmamente.

Lily ficou perdida por alguns segundos naqueles brilhantes olhos que constantemente visitavam seus sonhos. Olhos que refletiam apenas senti­mentos superficiais e a imagem dela mesma. Ela sa­bia que ele tinha fama de insensível e mulherengo. Ao mesmo tempo, o que tinham vivido parecera real e genuíno, desnudando a imagem de garanhão que ele fazia questão de passar.

Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pen­samentos. Não queria que James Potter fizesse parte das suas lembranças. Nem das ruins, nem das boas. Queria esquecer que por dois loucos meses ele havia sido tudo para ela e ninguém mais no mundo importava.

- Não quero... - sabia que só dependia dela fa­zer com que ele fosse embora, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que, por motivos que tinha medo de examinar mais a fundo, não conseguiria mandá-lo embora ainda.

James inclinou um pouco a cabeça para frente e o olhar dele sobre ela era de tirar o fôlego.

- Não quer...?

O frio na espinha virou um vento polar. Por um instante, ela se alarmou com o fato de que talvez ele a conhecesse melhor do que ela a si mesma.

- Como você me achou?

- Tenho meus contatos...

Ela ficou pálida como um fantasma. Então, ele sa­bia do dinheiro que havia sido roubado. Claro que ele sabia, pensou. Queria cavar um buraco e se enfiar lá dentro, pois não conseguia criar coragem para olhar James nos olhos.

Aproveitando o momento de fraqueza de Lily, James deu um passo para mais perto dela. Ele sabia que ela havia perdido a fortuna que tinha quando se conheceram, mas somente agora, ao notar na sala pouco mobiliada e humilde, que ele se dava conta de como ela havia decaído.

- O que aconteceu com a janela?

- O vidro quebrou - ela murmurou.

- Já ligou para o vidraceiro?

- Ainda não. Foi ontem à noite.

O olhar atento de James reparou no pedaço de papel amassado na lareira. A pedra também estava lá, e ele não tardou a supor o que devia ter acontecido. Franziu a testa.

- Você foi ameaçada? Por acaso foi dar queixa na polícia sobre isso?

Num movimento brusco, ela arrancou o pedaço de papel da mão de James.

- Por que não cuida da sua vida? - falou sem ar, mortificada e humilhada.

- A polícia precisa saber disso. O maníaco que escreveu isso pode ser perigoso e acabar lhe fazendo mal. Você não pode ficar nessa casa sozinha.

- E para onde quer que eu vá? - perguntou num tom desesperado.

O incidente da noite passada era mais um motivo para não ir para a casa da prima. Do contrário, pode­riam fazer mal a ela e à família. Alice, o pai e o ir­mão viviam numa fazenda isolada, afastada da cida­de, e não poderia nem pensar em colocar a vida deles em perigo.

- Posso ajudar - murmurou James, sem, con­tudo, alterar o tom.

Lily percebeu que estava tremendo. Desviou o olhar para o teto. Estava confusa, sentindo-se inco­modada e perdida. Foi então que, pela primeira vez, se deu conta de que estava com um robe velho e o ca­belo todo despenteado. Morreu de vergonha.

- Escuta, preciso me vestir. Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você. - Como ele poderia ajudá-la? Ela queria perguntar, mas não teve coragem. Tam­bém não conseguiu mandá-lo embora. Será que não tinha orgulho? Já havia chegado ao fundo do poço?

Enquanto a observava subir as escadas, James conseguiu ver parte das coxas alvas de Lily e aquela visão teve um efeito imediato sobre seus hormônios.O clima tenso e fortemente sensual o estava deixando excitado. Ele sentiu aquela atração feroz desde o mo­mento em que pôs os olhos nela. Porém, tinha certeza de que após a primeira noite de amor deixaria de desejá-la. Ela estava assustada. Se ele oferecesse di­nheiro de imediato, provavelmente ela se entregaria na mesma hora, ali mesmo. Ela também o queria, pensou, de súbito. Os olhos dela não conseguiam es­conder a atração por ele. Tinha experiência o bastan­te para identificar no gesto e no olhar de uma mulher quando ela estava sexualmente excitada.

No entanto, ela parecia querer negar aquela realidade, sempre se esquivando, evitando encontrar os olhos dele. Um homem elegante e educado esperaria e prolongaria o gran finale, ele disse a si mesmo, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Havia um livro de jardinagem aberto sobre a pe­quena mesa de jantar e James o folheou curioso, com um franzir de testa. O lugar era bem pequeno, com uma cozinha modesta. No entanto, o jardim, como pôde notar com certo interesse, era um dos mais bonitos que já vira, coberto de flores e uma gra­ma verde e macia.

Apanhou o telefone e ligou para um dos emprega­dos, pedindo que providenciasse um vidraceiro, ime­diatamente, para o endereço onde estava.

Lily estava no banheiro, no andar de cima, pen­teando o cabelo. Depois escovou os dentes, enquanto se despia para trocar de roupa. Nervosa, vestiu um jeans e uma blusa. Afinal, como podia estar calma e controlada, se no andar debaixo se encontrava o homem que havia conquistado sua confiança e conse­guido fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por ele? No andar inferior, estava o galã sedutor que havia se fin­gido de sério e feito com que ela acreditasse que te­riam um relacionamento sério.

Ela havia sido vítima de uma farsa e ele era um aproveitador cruel que só estivera com ela para ter mais uma vantagem para contar aos amigos idiotas e machões como ele.

Lily fechou o zíper da calça com as mãos trêmulas. Infelizmente, havia ficado tão magoada e rancorosa por aquela traição, que acabou sendo vítima de outra. Tinha caído na burrice de acreditar que a vingança seria a melhor reação para o que havia sofrido. Mas as conseqüências daquele impulso ingênuo acaba­ram, no final das contas, arruinando a carreira de modelo dela.

Mas que diabos James Potter estava fazen­do no País de Gales? Por que teria ido visitá-la? Para ajudá-la? Ela não conseguia entender a razão de ele querer ajudá-la após tanto tempo e depois de tudo que havia acontecido. No dia em que foi embora da man­são de James com Mort, ela havia acertado em cheio o ego do magnata Potter. E havia sido exa­tamente isso que desejara quando tomou a decisão de partir, lembrou com pesar. James Potter tinha um coração de pedra e mereceu o golpe que levou. Mesmo assim, Lily se arrependeu. Mas e agora? Será que ele fora até lá para se divertir à custa da desgraça dela? Para humilhá-la, agora que ela estava na pior?

Sem pressa, Lily desceu a escada.

- O que você quer comigo? - perguntou descon­fiada.

- O que a maioria dos homens quer? - James respondeu com uma pergunta, num tom suave e tran­qüilo.

Ao mesmo tempo, passou os dedos por alguns fios ruivos de cabelo que caíam sobre a face de Lily. Os olhos verdes brilhavam e os lábios, leve­mente entreabertos. Ele não estava prestando atenção no que ela dizia, deslumbrado com aquela imagem linda na sua frente.

O sangue coloriu as bochechas de Lily. Ela con­trolou-se e deu uma risada desaforada.

- Pelo menos não está bancando o bom moço como da última vez.

Os olhos faiscaram e James inclinou o semblante arrogante para mais perto e não perdeu tempo em rebater a provocação.

- Um bom moço iria sofrer na sua mão. Eu faço muito mais o seu estilo.

- Você está delirando!

- Delirando como Mort Stevens? - rebateu James, sem titubear.

A observação maldosa deixou Lily sem chão e ela se virou de lado, irritada, deliciando James com o belo perfil.

- Ainda não respondeu o que veio fazer aqui.

De lado, seu corpo magro, porém elegante, a fazia parecer ainda mais frágil. Sem hesitar, ele pegou as mãos dela e as envolveu nas suas. Surpreendida, ela gaguejou.

- O que... está fazendo?

- Apenas me certificando... - Verificou os bra­ços de Lily em busca de alguma marca suspeita que indicasse que ela estivesse usando drogas injetáveis. Satisfeito por não encontrar nada, soltou-a.

- Eu não uso drogas... Nunca usei nem nunca vou usar! - protestou, furiosa.

- Bom ouvir isso. - Mas ela precisava se ali­mentar melhor, concluiu James, ao estudar os ombros esguios e estreitos da modelo e, em seguida, os pequenos seios. Ela não estava usando sutiã. Ele fi­cou tenso e com raiva dos pensamentos e desejos que passaram pela sua cabeça. Que espécie de homem era ele? Um adolescente que não sabia controlar seus hormônios? Desde quando o corpo feminino repre­sentava tanto mistério para ele?

- Você veio aqui só para me insultar?

- Não, tudo que faço tem uma razão concreta. Você está enfrentando um processo criminal.

Chocada com aquela afirmação verdadeira, porém abrupta, Lily ficou alguns segundos sem ter o que dizer.

- Você não sabe de nada... Como?

- Crimes que envolvem dinheiro, fraude, e uma mulher bonita e suspeita sempre acabam em punições severas - murmurou James, brandamente. - Roubar dinheiro de caridade, então, é pior ainda. Foi uma péssima idéia. Sobretudo roubar dinheiro de crianças carentes.

Ela ficou ainda mais pálida e gélida.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Estava devendo dinheiro? Alguém estava atrás de você para cobrar alguma dívida? Você roubou uma boa quantia, mas não estou vendo evidências de que tenha sido gasta. Pelo menos, não ainda.

James não tinha dúvidas de que ela era culpada, pensou Lily, e a dor se externou na face cansada. Bastou ouvir os rumores e ele a taxou de ladra e mau caráter, sem pensar duas vezes.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? Por que se preocupa? - ela o inquiriu, virando-se destemida­mente para ele.

Ele a encarou com um olhar frio.

- Não me preocupo. Mas posso ajudá-la a não ir para a cadeia...

Ela se contraiu e arregalou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que um fio de esperança a arrepiou dos pés à cabeça.

- E como você pode fazer isso?

- Devolvendo à instituição de caridade o dinhei­ro que você pegou, além de fazer uma generosa doa­ção para garantir que o perdão será concedido.

- Não é assim tão simples.

- Não seja boba. Nunca falo sobre algo que não possa fazer. – Os lábios finos de James sorriram de forma maliciosa. - Uma aproximação bem discreta já foi tentada com o diretor da fundação e a reação dele à sugestão foi mais do que positiva.

Lily contraiu com força os dedos das mãos.

- Mas por que você iria repor o dinheiro que su­miu?

- Obviamente, porque quero algo em troca. - James revelou, com malícia.

O coração de Lily disparou. Ela encontrou pura luxúria nos olhos brilhantes de James. De fato, respirar normalmente havia se tornado um desa­fio dos mais difíceis para ela. Ele a comia com os olhos e seu rosto moreno e sensual gerou uma carga elétrica por todo o corpo de Lily. Era uma sensação que oscilava entre o prazer e a angústia, seguida de um calor que a deixou trêmula.

Ele deu um sorriso sexy e irresistível.

- E tenho certeza de que você vai gostar da troca, cara mia.

Lily não conseguia se concentrar de jeito ne­nhum.

- Não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer com isso.

- Ah, não? Estou fazendo uma proposta bastante simples. Quero você na minha cama.

Lily sentiu como se tivesse levado um murro e perdido os sentidos.

- Não acredito no que estou ouvindo.

- A condição é que você se empenhe de corpo e alma no papel de minha amante.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido.

Os olhos de James eram frios como a neve.

- Faz todo sentido. Ver você satisfazer todas as minhas vontades e fantasias será consideravelmente agradável. Não sou um cara que se satisfaz com faci­lidade. Você vai ter que se esforçar.

Lily estava branca como um fantasma.

- Você não pode me desprezar e me desejar ao mesmo tempo - disse ela, confusa e aturdida.

- Por que não?

- Porque é imoral.

- Imoral? - perguntou com sarcasmo. - Nunca disse que tinha moral.

- Não estou acreditando na sua cara-de-pau. Não posso crer que você tenha vindo até aqui me propor isso. - Ela estava mortificada e furiosa. - Você pode não ter princípios, mas eu tenho.

- Eu pelo menos não roubo criancinhas - ele respondeu inalterado.

- Você só está interessado em tirar vantagem da minha desgraça sem nem saber se sou inocente. Isso é monstruoso!

- Fiz uma fortuna com oportunismo, minha cara.

- Pois dessa vez você se deu mal, porque prefiro apodrecer na prisão a ser sua amante!

O olhar dele encontrou o dela.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso.

A força daquele olhar a dominou como uma teia invisível, intimidadora e paralisante. No entanto, ela não deixou de sentir raiva. Conseguiu reunir forças e quebrou o feitiço, respondendo rispidamente:

- Pois eu tenho certeza.

Lily passou por ele, com a intenção de mostrar-lhe o caminho da rua, quando James passou a mão, suavemente, pelas costas dela, deixando-a imo­bilizada. Ele inclinou o rosto envolvente e imponente na direção da face de Lily e seus lábios provocantes procuraram os dela. Isso era tudo o que ela temia e desejava, em segredo. Com delicadeza, ele deixou que a língua entrasse pelos lábios entreabertos dela e explorasse o seu interior.

A expedição foi densa e prolongada. Ela gemeu bem baixinho e ouviu seu próprio murmúrio queixoso de quem havia se rendi­do e se resignado. Queria morrer de vergonha. No en­tanto, continuava ali, com a boca aberta, sem qual­quer controle da excitação que dominava seu corpo naquele instante. O conflito interno a fez tremer. Ela se sentia como se estivesse no olho de um furacão.

James deu um passo para trás. Ele não havia se es­merado tanto assim para que ela cedesse tão rá­pido.

- Não vai atender ao telefone?

Só depois que se viu separada dele, ela recobrou os sentidos e ouviu o telefone tocando. Saiu apressada­mente para atender. Reuniu forças para voltar ao es­tado normal, mas foi inútil. O poder que ele exercia sobre ela era forte demais. Do outro lado da linha, es­tava o advogado dela. Lily ficou lívida quando ele contou a ela que a polícia queria interrogá-la nova­mente naquele mesmo dia, e não quatro dias depois, como havia sido combinado.

- Não precisa ir se não quiser. Mas é claro que, quanto mais cooperar com a polícia, melhor será para você. Além disso, eles devem ter descoberto alguma novidade para estarem chamando antes do previsto - informou o advogado.

Lily respirou fundo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou.

Os lábios estavam dormentes e as pernas, bambas. Talvez uma visita extra à polícia fosse um castigo por ter agido mais uma vez como uma tola com James Potter, ela imaginou. Como tinha aceitado um beijo do homem que mais odiava no mundo? Por que se humilhar e manchar seu orgulho por um estúpido beijo? Será que a tensão e o estresse tinham queima­do todos os seus neurônios? Por que o destino havia trazido James Potter para a sua casa num dos piores momentos de sua vida, quando estava mais frágil?

Com passos acelerados, ela alcançou a porta da saída e a escancarou.

- Acabo de receber um agradável convite para comparecer à delegacia. Você vai ter que ir embora.

- Chamei um vidraceiro para consertar a janela - informou James.

Lily trincou os dentes.

- E por que fez isso?

- O que importa é que fiz e que ele deve estar chegando a qualquer momento - respondeu James, indiferente ao tom irritadiço de Lily. Retirou um cartão do bolso da calça e entregou a ela.

- Meu número... Para quando você cair na real e aceitar o inevitável.

- Você não é, nem nunca foi, um acontecimento inevitável na minha vida.

James a olhou de cima a baixo dos seus quase dois metros de altura e, ao encontrar o olhar dela, Lily sentiu como se os olhos dele soltassem verdadeiras faíscas de fogo na sua direção.

- Em geral, conversas entre homens e mulheres são carregadas de duplo sentido e também fazem pouco sentido. O beijo disse tudo que eu queria saber.

Ela estremeceu na mesma hora, pela lembrança humilhante daquele incidente. Seu corpo, indiferente a ele, havia respondido positivamente de maneira inevitável. Era impressionante como tudo para ele se resumia à atração física. Lembrou-se que costuma­vam conversar por telefone e se perguntou se o su­posto interesse que ele demonstrava escondia um profundo tédio pelas demoradas conversas, em que ela era a interlocutora principal. Sempre foi uma ta­garela irremediável.

Enquanto mergulhava no passado, James se despediu com um breve aceno com a cabeça e saiu da casa, indo direto para a limusine que o esperava. O largo e opulento automóvel saiu rápida e suavemen­te, assim que James fechou a porta, desaparecen­do do campo de visão de Lily num passe de mágica, como se o carro e seu dono nunca tivessem estado ali.

Cinco minutos depois, chegou o vidraceiro para repor o vidro quebrado. Todo sorridente, o homem revelou que, pelo valor que lhe haviam pagado para rea­lizar aquele serviço, estava mais do que contente por ter deixado os outros pedidos de lado e ido direto à casa dela.

* * *

À tarde, enquanto caminhava rumo à delegacia, Lily teve uma necessidade incontrolável de remoer as lembranças daquela manhã, desde o momento em que James tocou a campainha da casa até a hora em que partiu. Como num sonho absurdo, ele havia oferecido repor o dinheiro desaparecido à instituição de caridade, em troca dos favores sexuais de Lily. Se pelo menos ele soubesse da total falta de experiência que ela tinha sobre aquele assunto, nunca teria pro­posto uma loucura daquelas, pensou. No entanto, há pouco mais de dezoito meses, Lily tinha ficado tão apaixonada por James que por muito pouco não aceitou ser o que ele quisesse ou pedisse para ela...

Não tinha orgulho desse momento de debilidade. Porém, responsabilizou sua fraqueza pelo fato de que conhecia James desde os quatorze anos, quando o viu pela primeira vez numa revista. Na época, ele ti­nha vinte e dois anos. Convencida de que ele era o homem mais lindo e charmoso do mundo, cortou a foto da revista e a guardou. Não a esqueceu em uma de suas gavetas. Pelo contrário, passou boa parte da adolescência devorando aquela foto com os olhos e beijando-a até que a imagem, desbotada pela baba e os dedos que a tocavam, por horas de flertes platôni­cos, ficasse quase irreconhecível. Muitas vezes, pen­sava que teria sido melhor nunca tê-lo conhecido, pois assim poderia manter o eterno sonho da adoles­cência, em vez de descobrir a dura realidade de que o príncipe encantado era, na verdade, um homem frio e calculista.

Seis anos se passaram depois que ela o viu na foto para que tivessem tido a oportunidade de se conhe­cer. Durante esses anos, Lily foi ganhando visibili­dade com a carreira de modelo, o que a permitiu circular no mundo exclusivista e elitizado de James. Certa vez, ela o viu numa das discotecas que freqüentava e sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo. Ele estava sentado confortavelmente num sofá, como se fosse um membro da realeza, mas seu olhar era de tédio, apesar de haver muitas mulheres o rodeando e disputando sua atenção.

Uma experiência assustadora quando Lily tinha apenas treze anos a fez ficar bastante cautelosa em re­lação aos homens. Depois do ocorrido, ficou trauma­tizada e tinha dificuldade de paquerar ou demonstrar interesse por qualquer homem. Poucos sabiam que era virgem, um segredo que preferia manter para si, pois freqüentava um círculo social em que o sexo ca­sual era muito comum e, às vezes, uma norma. Não queria ser julgada ou ironizada.

Muitos homens a haviam perseguido para levá-la para a cama, visando adicionar mais uma modelo ao caderninho de conquistas. Acabou ganhando fama de frígida por rejeitar todos os pretendentes, o que a magoou e a deixou muito constrangida. Resolveu que era mais fá­cil simplesmente não namorar ninguém. No entanto, não havia passado pela cabeça de Lily que aquela ati­tude a tornava uma mulher ainda mais desejável. Uma espécie de desafio para os garanhões, que achavam que nenhuma mulher poderia resistir a eles.

No dia em que entrou na passarela de um desfile em Paris e deu de cara com James Potter, sen­tado na primeira fileira, ficou desarmada. Havia sido pega de surpresa. A adolescente que havia venerado a fotografia dele a desbancou, reaparecendo como se nunca tivesse ido embora. Nervosa, no meio da pas­sarela, nem ousou olhar para os lados, com medo de encontrar o olhar de James. E quando soube que ele havia pedido para que fossem apresentados, ela ficou tão ansiosa e apreensiva que nem o olhou direi­to. Ele pediu seu número de telefone e ela disse que o celular havia sido roubado. Um minuto depois, teve que se retirar, pois iria participar de um desfile parti­cular. Mais tarde, ao chegar ao hotel, ela recebeu na recepção uma encomenda. Era um celular novinho em folha que ele havia enviado para ela. O telefone tocou alguns minutos depois que ela pôs os pés na suíte em que estava hospedada. A voz dele era pura sensualidade e perdição.

Queria vê-la naquela mesma noite, mas Lily ti­nha um vôo de volta para Londres na manhã seguinte, muito cedo.

- Estou indo para a Austrália, na semana que vem. Invente uma doença e fique em Paris mais um dia - James pediu.

- Não posso.

- Pode sim, se você quiser me ver.

- E, se você quiser me ver, pode esperar.

- Você é sempre difícil desse jeito?

Aquela fora a primeira - porém não a última - experiência de ter que lidar com um homem extrema­mente rico e poderoso, acostumado com que tudo acontecesse no momento e do jeito que ele quisesse. Algo que não fosse um sim imediato era considerado uma resposta negativa, quase uma ofensa.

Mesmo assim, James mandou um jatinho parti­cular buscar Lily em Londres para trazê-la de volta a Paris no dia seguinte, quando jantaram juntos. O papo foi tão interessante e animado que os dois fica­ram até de madrugada conversando e foram os últi­mos clientes a saírem do restaurante.

Um lindo e impecável buquê de rosas brancas já esperava por Lily quando ela retornou a Londres. Ele ligava para ela todos os dias. Lily se sentia es­pecial e querida. Cada etapa da relação mais parecia um conto de fadas, um verdadeiro romance que só se via igual nos filmes.

Mais de uma pessoa a alertou sobre James Potter e sua fama de mulherengo, mas ela ignorou os conselhos. Estava encantada com os telefonemas, jantares à luz de velas e buquês de flores. Ela sonha­va, em segredo, com o dia em que finalmente se en­tregaria pela primeira vez, por amor, e que depois vi­veriam felizes para sempre. Em nenhum momento ela suspeitou que houvesse sido usada, num jogo sórdido orquestrado por um homem egoísta que achava que, por ser rico, estava acima do bem e do mal.

A dor pelas lembranças infelizes só fez piorar seu estado de ânimo, quando finalmente chegou à porta da delegacia. Ao vê-la, o delegado deu um sorriso, surpreenden­temente simpático.

- Por que não me fala um pouco sobre a casa que a sua irmã tem na França?

- França? - A perplexidade de Lily era evi­dente. - Mas minha irmã não tem casa alguma na França.

- Tudo indica que ela tem, sim, uma casa na Fran­ça e das mais luxuosas. Cinco quartos, piscina e muito mais. Pelo menos, foi o que ela mesma disse a uma amiga, no ano passado. Uma propriedade dessas não custa nada barato, ainda mais no sul da França.

Lily balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a acreditar no que ouvia.

- Essa suposta amiga não sabe o que está falando.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso...

- Isso é mentira. Se minha irmã tivesse uma casa, eu seria a primeira a saber. Deve ter sido um mal-en­tendido. - Lily não tinha dúvidas disso. Afinal, se houvesse uma casa, ela já teria sido vendida para pa­gar as dívidas que a irmã e o cunhado haviam contraído. Além disso, Petunia nunca iria cometer o grave erro de gastar um dinheiro que não pertencesse a ela.

- Ainda não conseguimos descobrir a localização da casa, mas estamos próximos. Acho que vamos ter mais respostas quando sua irmã resolver cooperar co­nosco.

Lily ficou em pânico ao ver que o rumo das in­vestigações estava mudando e que a irmã agora estava no centro das atenções.

- Mas já disse que minha irmã não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Acredito que sua irmã tem tudo a ver com isso. Você não sabe me dizer onde foi parar o dinheiro. Além disso, existe a evidência de uma série de che­ques que foram retirados da conta da instituição de caridade que foram assinados tanto por você quanto por sua irmã, sendo que um deles serviu para comprar uma caminhonete de quarenta mil libras. O vendedor lembra bem do rosto da compradora. Onde está esse carro, senhorita Evans?

Lily ficou muda, em estado de choque. Petunia tinha mudado de carro, antes de desaparecer? E tro­cado por um muito melhor e mais caro? Estava des­concertada com a revelação, mas não hesitou em con­tinuar defendendo a irmã, pois a última coisa que que­ria era vê-la na cadeia.

- Não sei...

- Todos os cheques depositados até agora foram usados para fazer compras no nome de Petúnia Dursley para pagar dívidas, também no nome dela. Quando você assinou aqueles cheques? - ele per­guntou, sem esperar pela resposta. - Deve ter sido difícil ter que administrar todos os gastos do evento sozinha, uma vez que você e sua irmã viviam tão lon­ge uma da outra. Aposto que a parte financeira ficou a cargo dela. Por acaso assinou cheques em branco para facilitar a vida da sua irmã?

- Não, foi ela quem fez isso para mim. - Lily insistiu, angustiada.

O velho delegado suspirou.

- Se continuar insistindo em não cooperar conos­co, tanto você quanto sua irmã vão acabar dividindo a mesma cela por fraude e estelionato. Tudo indica que sua irmã está metida nisso até o pescoço. E o desapa­recimento dela dá a entender que ela foi a mentora desse crime.

- Não, não. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Ficar negando não prova nada e não vai con­vencer juiz algum. Pelo contrário, será um atestado de culpa - respondeu, impacientemente. - Pare de fazer a polícia perder tempo, senhorita Evans. Em breve, sua irmã será encontrada e processada. Não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso. Sugiro que volte para casa e reflita sobre o que está fazendo.

Estava a ponto de chorar quando saiu da delegacia. As lágrimas que ameaçavam cair carregavam medo e decepção. Como podia ser tão incompetente? Havia fracassado em convencer a polícia de que ela era a culpada por tudo e agora sua mãe seria perseguida e presa por causa dela. Tinha certeza de que a irmã e o cunhado nunca estariam escondidos numa mansão com piscina na Riviera francesa!

Não tinha dúvidas de que haviam fugido porque estavam assustados. Lily tinha, sim, ficado desa­pontada e com raiva pelo que a irmã havia feito, mas compreendia, de alguma forma, pois acreditava que a irmã estivesse tão desesperada que não havia pensado nas conseqüências dos seus atos. Foi na primavera que Lily, com relutância, aceitou emprestar o seu nome para o desfile beneficente que Petunia havia feito tanta questão de organizar. Entrou em contato com várias modelos, colegas suas. Foi nessa mesma época que Valter a procurou para pedir dinheiro.

Lily ficou chocada, pois o cunhado sabia muito bem que o fracasso da discoteca a havia deixado sem um tostão.

- Mas você sabe que não restou nada.

- Qual é? Não nasci ontem. - A ironia ofuscava o rosto esticado por plástica que aparentava uma fal­sa jovialidade. - Com certeza, você tem uma conta secreta. Umas economias guardadas, um pé-de-meia. Pode contar, não vou denunciar você para a Receita Federal.

Lily apenas levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Quem me dera...

- É mentira sua... Você precisa me ajudar. Fizeram-me uma proposta incrível, mas vou precisar de ca­pital.

- Infelizmente, não posso ajudar você.

Um ressentimento enfurecido brilhou nos olhos negros do cunhado.

- Nem se for para o bem da sua irmã?

Lily estremeceu.

- Não posso dar algo que não tenho.

- Então, não acha que já está na hora de parar de brincar de jardineira e voltar para as passarelas, que é o lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído? - falou num tom reprovador. - Em poucos meses, você poderia cobrir o prejuízo da discoteca!

O fato de que o cunahdo ainda esperava que ela continuasse dando dinheiro a ele incomodou Lily. Afinal, ele era bem grandinho para ganhar o próprio dinheiro. Porém, em nenhum momento suspeitou que as intenções dele fossem realmente impróprias ou mal-intencionadas, até que o diretor da instituição de caridade a procurou para contar dos cheques que não haviam sido depositados e de outros que estavam sem fundo. Por telefone, a irmã não sabia explicar nada e Lily tinha resolvido fazer uma visita para tentar en­tender o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegou à casa da irmã, ficou surpresa ao descobrir que a casa que tinha dado a ela fora vendida e que Petunia esta­va morando num hotel.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Lily, quando a irmã abriu a porta do quarto onde estava hospedada. - Por que vendeu a casa?

Petunia a tratou com cinismo e aspereza.

- Como ousa me perguntar por quê? Por sua cul­pa, meu casamento está arruinado.

Lily não entendia nada.

- Como? O que foi que fiz?

- Você tirou o emprego do meu marido. Agora, claro, estamos na pior e tive que vender a casa. Valter me deixou por outra mulher! Tem idéia de como estou me sentindo?

Lily sentiu tanta pena da irmã, que havia sido abandonada, que teve vontade de abraçá-la.

- Faça-me o favor, Lily... - Então, baixou a guarda e deixou que a irmã a confortasse.

- Sinto muito, de verdade - disse Lily que es­tava sofrendo pela irmã.

- É tarde demais para sentir muito, não acha? Se tivesse voltado a desfilar quando lhe pedimos, hoje eu ainda teria um marido e uma casa para morar.

Lily se sentiu horrivelmente culpada por ter se colocado em primeiro lugar e recusado a abandonar o curso de paisagismo. Sentiu um aperto no coração, pois sabia que a irmã era louca pelo marido. Depois de tanto amor e devoção, Valter havia magoado e humilhado Petunia com aquela atitude. Lily podia entender perfeitamente como a mãe se sentia, pois há dezoito meses ela também tinha sofrido o desgosto de uma rejeição por parte de James. Por sorte, para ela, a paixão havia se transformado numa raiva esti­mulante.

- O que vou fazer da minha vida? - perguntou Petunia, de repente, aos prantos. - Estou com tanto medo...

Por um instante, Lily ficou paralisada com a rara cena de ver a irmã chorando, mas logo se recuperou para consolá-la.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. O que quer que aconteça, estarei aqui e, juntas, vamos superar isso tudo.

- Mas estou com tantos problemas - disse a irmã. - Você não tem idéia...

Voltando ao presente, Lily foi andando, tomada pela angústia e pela preocupação. A chuva fina e constante ajudou a dissimular as lágrimas que escor­riam por sua face. Sentia-se um lixo. Não teria como ajudar Petunia, uma vez que a polícia recusava-se a acreditar na sua versão da história. Por que sempre ti­nha que acabar decepcionando a irmã? E quantas ve­zes já tinha feito Petunia perder o homem que ama­va? Será que a tinham amaldiçoado ao nascer?

Primeiro, o pai, que nunca teria ido velejar se não fosse pelo pedido da filha tão amada. Não restava dú­vida de que tinha sido um acidente terrível que nin­guém poderia ter previsto, mas isso não alterava a or­dem dos fatores.

Depois, foi Rick, com quem Petunia namorava quando Lily era adolescente. Sentiu calafrios ao re­lembrar como aquele namoro terminou e como foi duramente recriminada. Gostasse ou não, também havia sido o motivo do fim daquela relação e, mais uma vez, a irmã terminou com o coração partido e so­litária.

Quando Valter Dursley apareceu na vida de Petunia, Lily se sentiu aliviada e feliz pela irmã. Apesar de nunca ter tido afeição pelo cunhado, fingia apreço a ele, por respeito à irmã. Se Petunia não fosse tão cega pelo marido, nunca teria roubado o dinheiro, pensou.

Quando a irmã lhe confessou o roubo, com lágri­mas nos olhos, Lily piedosa prometeu protegê-la. Petunia estava apavorada e agradeceu mais de uma vez pelo apoio. Lily recordou a rara demons­tração de afeto que a irmã lhe dera naquele dia. Petunia nunca suportaria a humilhação de um processo criminal, muito menos a vida desumana numa prisão.

A tentativa de assumir a culpa do roubo para sal­var a irmã não seria suficiente. A polícia estava deter­minada a encontrar Petunia e só restava uma saída.

Encharcada e morrendo de frio, entrou em casa, fechou a porta desgastada pelo tempo e apanhou o cartão de visita de James. Se ele fosse realmente repor o dinheiro, as acusações seriam retiradas e a irmã deixaria de ser uma fugitiva - estaria a salvo. E não era isso o que realmente importava?

Em vez de ligar, optou por mandar uma mensagem de texto pelo celular, pois, do contrário, não teria co­ragem de falar o que escreveu.

_Se ainda me quiser, serei sua.Lily._

**N/A:** Espero que gostem!Deixem reviews!

* * *


	3. Capitulo três

**CAPÍTULO III**

Em poucos minutos, o telefone de Lily tocou.

- Lil... - James murmurou suavemente, com um tom de vitória e prazer na palavra pronunciada.

- Meu nome é Lily. Lil era o nome que a agên­cia insistia que usasse e nunca gostei dele - ela disse com voz de indiferença, enquanto o coração pulava como um malabarista enlouquecido, quase saindo pela boca. - Preciso que você reponha o dinheiro o mais rápido possível para que a fundação retire as acusações, antes que seja tarde. Pode fazer isso?

- Sem problemas. Por acaso, a polícia está por trás dessa sua mudança de opinião?

- Por acaso, isso importa?

- Não. Ter conseguido o que queria já me basta - ele concordou sem hesitação. - Mas não pode­mos fechar o acordo sem antes tratar dos detalhes.

Piscando para espantar as lágrimas de humilhação, agarrou com força o telefone, como se estivesse pres­tes a cair do alto de um precipício.

- Não foi o que você disse hoje, mais cedo!

- Você devia ter sido mais receptiva. Os arranjos finais podem ser feitos amanhã. Você vai ter que vir a Londres.

- Que arranjos? Agora resolveu impor todo o tipo de condições? - queixou-se Lily, com as mãos trêmulas de raiva e de nervosismo. Que diabos ele que­ria dizer com arranjos finais?

- É isso mesmo.

- Mas não precisa. Você pode confiar em mim. - Ela contraiu o maxilar, temerosa de que, se ele não pagasse logo o dinheiro desaparecido, a irmã acabaria sendo encontrada e presa.

Do outro lado da linha, um sorriso irônico se es­tampou no rosto de James. Ela era uma peça rara. A mulher que o enganou debaixo de seu próprio teto, fugindo com outro homem, dizia que ele podia con­fiar nela. Essa também era a mulher que estava sendo acusada de ter desaparecido com duzentos e cinqüen­ta mil libras de uma instituição para crianças caren­tes. O mais curioso - e a primeira coisa que reparou nela - foi o ar doce e inocente de menina do interior que na época o cativou. Era uma verdadeira atriz. Se fosse um sujeito romântico e tolo, teria ficado apai­xonado ao ouvi-la dizendo - enquanto os dois pas­seavam descalços pela grama de sua mansão - sentir falta da tranqüilidade do campo, quando estava na ci­dade. Lily era de fato imprevisível, pensou ele, achando graça.

- Vou providenciar para que você venha a Lon­dres amanhã de manhã. Não precisa encher muito a mala. Vou comprar umas roupas novas para você. Não esqueça de trancar as portas e se despedir dos vi­zinhos - aconselhou James, sem nunca mudar o tom da voz. - Se chegarmos a um acordo, você pas­sará algum tempo longe de casa.

Os olhos verdes brilhantes se arregalaram. Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Seja lá o que acordarmos, tenho que voltar para casa. Essa casa é alugada. Vou precisar conversar com o dono e fazer a mudança.

- Um dos meus empregados vai cuidar dessas bu­rocracias chatas para você.

- Mas tenho parentes aqui... Preciso me despedir deles antes de partir.

- Dou uma semana, a partir de amanhã, e nada mais.

Lily ficou muda por alguns segundos. Toda aquela conversa parecia ter vindo de um sonho sem nexo. Se dissesse a ele o quanto o odiava, natural­mente iria querer saber o porquê. Afinal, para todos os efeitos, havia sido ela quem fugiu com outro ho­mem. Na cabeça de James, não havia motivos para ela odiá-lo. Ele, por sua vez, tinha todas as justifica­tivas para desprezá-la.

- Não posso acreditar que você esteja fazendo isso... Que é realmente isso o que quer. Você devia me odiar - disse Lily com franqueza.

- O que sinto ou deixo de sentir é problema meu.

A entonação fria e indiferente fez Lily sentir como se tivesse engolido uma pedra de gelo. Tre­meu-se toda por debaixo da roupa. Ele dese­java se vingar. O que mais poderia querer? Quando foi embora da majestosa casa de veraneio dele, com Mort Stevens, Lily tinha como principal objetivo fazer com que James se sentisse um idiota. E agora, pelo visto, havia chegado o momento de pagar o preço da humilhação pela qual ela o fizera passar.

* * *

Às sete da manhã do dia seguinte, um carro foi buscá-la e a levou até o aeroporto, que ficava a quilô­metros de distância de sua cidade. Lá, tomou um he­licóptero que tinha estampado na fuselagem o símbo­lo de um leão em vermelho e dourado do império Potter . Duas horas depois, o helicóptero pousava no último andar de um prédio todo de vidro e metal, numa das áreas mais va­lorizadas de Londres. Desceu do helicóptero vestin­do uma jaqueta preta e cintada e uma blusa branca, combinando com a saia listrada.

- O senhor Potter está numa reunião - ela foi informada por um jovem vestido num elegante terno escuro.

Quando um dos empregados entrou na sala e fez um sinal com a cabeça, James soube que Lily havia chegado. Estava muito ocupado. Ela teria que esperar. Ela só havia chegado na hora porque ele tinha provi­denciado tudo, pensou, lembrando de como a impontualidade dela já o havia deixado furioso uma vez. Odiava que o fizessem esperar. Mesmo na primeira noite em que jantaram juntos, ela apareceu atrasada. Ao entrar no restaurante, no entanto, chamou a atenção de todos com sua beleza, aproximando-se dele comum sorriso largo e cativante, pedindo desculpas pelo atra­so. Estava tão charmosa e linda que ele se esqueceu completamente de que estava irritado.

Enquanto ouvia alguns executivos da empresa ex­pondo dados e estatísticas de transações comerciais, que ele sempre ouvia com atenção nos mínimos detalhes, James deu-se conta de que estava completa­mente ausente daquela reunião, imaginando que rou­pa Lily estaria usando. Poucos minutos depois, pe­diu uma pausa na reunião e saiu da sala, em direção à sala de espera.

Os raios de sol faziam com que os belos fios de ca­belo de Lily brilhassem ainda mais. Ela estava de costas olhando pela janela de vidro, que ocupava uma parede inteira da sala. Ao virar-se, James viu os lábios naturalmente rosados e as bochechas salientes que tanto o agradavam. Os olhos verdes o dominaram.

Ao vê-lo, sentiu o coração falhar e, em seguida, ace­lerar a toda velocidade. Misturada à forte inquieta­ção, havia pura excitação correndo pelas veias de Lily. Sempre que o via, coisas estranhas aconteciam dentro dela. Era uma reação tão exagerada que a as­sustava.

Num terno impecável que marcava os largos om­bros, James estava deslumbrante. Era um homem incrivelmente bonito, sempre bem vestido e elegante, sempre ameaçador. Os olhos ora verdes ora castanhos brilhavam sob a luz do sol. Realmente ele tinha os olhos mais lindos do mun­do, admitiu Lily a contragosto, enquanto a veia mais grossa do pescoço começava a pulsar mais forte do que o normal.

O silêncio a incomodava terrivelmente. Ergueu o queixo e quebrou o gelo.

- Bem, aqui estou... Como ordenou.

- Bom ter você aqui - James respondeu gen­tilmente.

Esperava irritá-lo com o comentário, mas perce­beu que não surtiu qualquer efeito. Ao contrário, ti­nha a impressão de que ele estava se divertindo como nunca com aquela situação. Ele a olhava como um falcão faminto que acabava de encontrar sua presa. O olhar vagueou por todos os pontos do corpo de Lily, deixando-a desconfortável e envergonhada. Coberto por um fino sutiã de algodão, os mamilos ficaram ri­jos, marcando a blusa.

- Ainda não posso acreditar que você vai seguir com essa loucura! - ela disse, quase sem ar.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso malicioso e atrevido como resposta.

- É só pôr os olhos sobre você para saber que vou até o fim.

- Mas não faz o menor sentido.

- Para mim, faz, cara mia - ele respondeu na mesma hora. - Eu sinto tesão por você.

- Mas eu não, e não consigo fingir.

- Se eu acreditasse nisso, você não estaria aqui agora.

- Mas... Tem de acreditar! - Lily estava ner­vosa, pois o que ele dizia era parcialmente verdade. Além disso, seu corpo e comportamento a estavam denunciando.

- Como sou sua única salvação, não acha que de­via estar me convencendo a fazer exatamente o que quero e preciso?

Ele tinha razão e aquela constatação a encheu de temor e raiva. James era sua única esperança. Se ele ficasse ofendido e mudasse de idéia, o que seria de Petunia?

- Lily...

- O quê...?

Ele estava tão perto que, se ela esticasse um dos braços, poderia tocá-lo. Tão perto que era possível reparar ainda mais quão alto e forte ele era, para o de­sespero de Lily. Também podia sentir o aroma deli­cioso da colônia masculina e exótica que ele usava e o coração começou a cavalgar dentro do peito.

James a tomou nos braços, com os punhos fir­mes e decididos.

- É por isso que estou te salvando - ele disse com a voz rouca.

Uma tensão deliciosa deixou todos os músculos de Lily contraídos e paralisados. Quando ela o enca­rou, olho no olho, soube naquele instante que não fa­zia qualquer sentido resistir. Com os dedos, ele emol­durou o rosto de Lily e deixou que os lábios vorazes se deliciassem com os dela, num beijo cheio de sen­sualidade e provocação.

Descendo as mãos até a cintura de Lily, ele a pressionou com força contra seu corpo, fazendo-a sen­tir o sexo duro e ereto tocando-a na altura do quadril. Lily ofegou, enquanto sentia a boca sendo explora­da com ânsia pela língua de James. Uma onda de prazer se espalhou pelo corpo, deixando-a molhada e quente. De repente, deixou de sentir as pernas e a res­piração tornou-se ofegante. Ela se agarrou nele para manter-se de pé. James a ergueu no colo e a deitou sobre a mesa. Acariciou os longos cabelos e beijou cada milímetro do pescoço dela. Depois cobriu os cílios e as bochechas com curtos e provocantes beijos deixando todos os pêlos de Lily arrepiados. Deu pe­quenas mordidas em seu pescoço, provando sua pele alva e macia com lambidas e a fazendo gemer de pra­zer.

Com maestria, retirou a jaqueta dela e se embre­nhou com as mãos por debaixo da blusa branca, ultra­passando as fronteiras do sutiã e tocando os pequenos seios de Lily. Ela arqueou a coluna, num movimen­to que parecia que havia levado um choque. O toque do polegar de James sobre os mamilos rijos e sensíveis a fez soltar um grito curto de prazer.

- Pelo amor de Deus... Não! - ela conseguiu ex­clamar, afastando-se e saindo da mesa com tanto ím­peto que acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo de joelhos no carpete. Ele se agachou e a ajudou a se le­vantar. Ela, no entanto, recusou a ajuda, levantou-se sozinha e se afastou dele. Estava em estado de cho­que e parecia que havia sofrido um acidente, pois o corpo estava pesado e sem coordenação motora.

- Você podia ter quebrado uma perna. – James a olhou com ar preocupado e de reprovação.

Lily estranhou a repentina mudança no tom da voz dele, que havia ficado mais afetuoso.

- Por que ficou tão arredia? Qual é a estratégia? Se acha que bancar a virgem é sexy, está muito enga­nada. Pode mudar de papel.

- Não seja ridículo. Isso não é um jogo. E não es­tou atuando!

A vergonha deixou-a ainda mais ver­melha do que já estava. O desejo a possuía como um inimigo cruel e a batalha parecia difícil de ser venci­da, senão impossível. De repente, viu-se encurralada, como um animal preso numa armadilha.

O rubor se foi e ficou a palidez. Os olhos verdes enfrentaram James.

- Não posso fazer isso... Não posso!

Xingando a si mesmo por ter se precipitado, mes­mo sem entender direito o que a fez ter aquela reação exagerada, James puxou uma cadeira e a convidou a se sentar, como se ela não tivesse dito nada. Tentan­do se recompor e manter a civilidade, ela acabou se sentando.

James retirou um documento da gaveta e o en­tregou a ela.

- Esse é o contrato que gostaria que você assinas­se.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso... É o quê?

- Um contrato. Nunca morei com uma mulher e não quero que haja nenhum mal-entendido com rela­ção à natureza da nossa relação. O texto apenas deli­mita as condições do nosso acordo, que não passa de um negócio. – James proferiu algumas palavras do contrato, calmamente. - O dinheiro que darei à instituição de caridade em seu nome, você terá que pagar em serviços prestados como minha hóspede por um ano. E ainda tem sorte, porque não estou co­brando a doação que fiz como parte da dívida.

Ainda sem conseguir digerir toda a informação que acabava de receber, ela apenas acenava com a cabeça.

- Sua... hóspede?

- Uma palavra mais adequada para um documento escrito.

Os olhos iam se arregalando à medida que aumen­tava o espanto que aquelas declarações produziam em Lily.

- Você está me propondo um contrato de trabalho?

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

- Ninguém que trabalha para mim ganha tão bem assim.

Lily ruborizou-se de vergonha.

- Eu concordo com tudo que você exigir... Não há necessidade de um contrato por escrito.

- Infelizmente, há. Nesse caso, não posso depender apenas da sua palavra.

A garganta de Lily se fechou e ela lutou contra as lágrimas.

- Acho que seu único objetivo nessa história toda é me humilhar o máximo que puder.

- Está enganada. Acho que é importante que não fique nenhuma dúvida com relação ao nosso trato - falou ele com franqueza. - Se quebrar o acordo, vai ter que devolver o dinheiro.

Lily ficou chocada com a notícia.

- Mas nunca vou ter esse dinheiro! Acha que es­taria aqui se tivesse?

- Mesmo assim, quero garantir que vai cumprir o combinado.

Ela folheou o grosso contrato, perplexa.

- Você não tem boa fama no quesito fidelidade - ele completou olhando-a com malícia. - Só por curiosidade, me diga - continuou -, você transou com Mort Stevens durante todo o tempo que estáva­mos saindo?

O rosto pálido de Lily ruborizou-se.

- Como tem coragem de me perguntar isso? Cla­ro que não... Nunca aconteceu nada.

- Nem quando era criança, acreditava em história da carochinha. - James respondeu séria e fria­mente. - Enfim, tenho muito trabalho, não posso perder mais tempo.

Ela mordeu os lábios, ao notar que ele a estava dis­pensando.

- Marquei para você uma reunião com um advo­gado. Assim, não vai poder reclamar, depois, que foi enganada e que não sabia o que estava assinando - ele continuou seu monólogo. - Se decidir assinar o contrato, faça antes das três da tarde, horário que será conduzida para o aeroporto. De lá, um jatinho a leva­rá de volta para casa. Uma limusine a estará esperan­do na porta do edifício para levá-la até o advogado. Alguma pergunta?

Ela ficou intimidada pelo tom pragmático e indife­rente de James.

- Você disse algo sobre um ano. É esse o tempo de duração do nosso acordo?

James deu de ombros.

- Pode ser um dia, uma semana, um mês... Um ano é o prazo para você, não para mim. Se ainda esti­ver comigo até lá, o que eu duvido, vai estar livre do compromisso. A não ser que queira renegociar o con­trato.

Lily não podia crer no que ouvia. A horrível pa­lavra _renegociar_ a diminuiu mais ainda. Será que ele fazia um juízo tão terrível a respeito dela? Será que ele realmente acreditava que ela ficaria feliz em receber dinheiro em troca de favores sexuais? Mas ter fugido com Mort Stevens causara essa má impres­são è a culpa era única e exclusivamente dela. Apesar de saber disso, sua consciência dizia que nunca era tarde para contar a verdade, mesmo que estivesse preparada apenas para contar metade da história real.

- Posso só dizer uma coisa? Você vai me escutar?

Reconhecendo aquele momento como uma última tentativa de apelo, James fechou seu coração para aquela mulher que havia mostrado ser uma dissimu­lada. Com aquele rosto belíssimo e um corpo delicio­so, ela era o sonho de qualquer homem, ele constatou com uma convicção desoladora. Além disso, aquele ar de fragilidade que a fazia parecer sensível, a torna­va extremamente perigosa. No entanto, dessa vez, ele não cairia na lábia de Lily e não seria passado para trás, como da outra vez.

Ele olhou o relógio.

- Você tem um minuto.

- Só quero que você saiba que não sou a pessoa que você pensa que sou... - Agora, que havia encon­trado a oportunidade de falar, tinha dificuldade de di­zer as palavras certas. - Você está esperando uma mulher com muito mais experiência do que eu. Duvi­do que possa satisfazer as suas expectativas.

- Você vai ser exatamente o que eu quiser, por­que não tem outra escolha. Não me deixe constrangi­do com esse papo furado, cara mia. – James lan­çou um olhar de escárnio que a deixou mortificada. - Só falta agora você jurar que é virgem, intocada pela mão de um homem.

Lily ficou toda tensa e os olhos verdes brilhantes contrastavam com o vermelho das bochechas.

- E se eu fosse?

James soltou uma risada sarcástica, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

- Posso dar a minha palavra que, se você for vir­gem, me caso com você na mesma hora!

- Não se preocupe, porque não me casaria com você nem que fosse o último homem na face da Ter­ra! - Ela falou com rancor, andando até a porta. An­tes que ela saísse da sala, ele completou.

- Não se esqueça. Você tem até às três.

Enquanto esperava o elevador, percebeu que esta­va sendo observada por um grupo de executivos que conversavam no corredor. Perguntou-se se eles já não saberiam que ela era a nova aquisição de James Potter. Seu rosto angelical voltou a ficar todo vermelho e o estômago ficou embrulhado pela vergo­nha e humilhação.

Dissera palavras cheias de orgulho e agressividade, mas sem consistência alguma, por­que ele a tinha feito se sentir uma idiota ao rir dela. Porém, era óbvio que nunca se casaria com ela, mes­mo depois de descobrir a verdade. Homens não se ca­savam com mulheres que podiam comprar, mulheres que eles menosprezavam. No entanto, quando o conheceu e começou a sair com ele, chegou a sonhar com o impossível e, ao se lembrar disso, se sentiu ainda mais ridícula.

* * *

Na limusine, Lily começou a ler o contrato. Al­gumas partes ela conseguia entender, mas a maior parte do conteúdo parecia indecifrável. Ele queria ga­rantir que ela ficaria totalmente dependente dele, desde a casa onde iria morar até as roupas que vestis­se e a comida.

Estremeceu de desgosto. Ela seria pro­priedade dele. Seria a meretriz de James Potter. Esse era o preço que teria que pagar por ter se vinga­do dele, depois que ele partiu seu coração.

* * *

- Esse contrato é uma obra de arte - comentou o advogado, com ar impressionado. O homem de idade avançada e olhos perspicazes folheava o texto com uma expressão pervertida. - Tem, inclusive, uma cláusula de confidencialidade que a proíbe de falar do contrato ou da sua relação com o senhor Potter fora deste escritório.

Lily engoliu em seco.

- O que o senhor acha?

- Caso não esteja precisando do dinheiro, fuja - ele aconselhou com franqueza. - Não há nada nesse contrato que seja vantajoso para você. Vai ter que se­guir um estrito código de conduta, enquanto o senhor Potter está autorizado a dispensar seus serviços quando bem entender, sem ter que lhe dar qualquer explicação. Além disso, não estão especificadas suas horas de trabalho nem quais são suas exatas funções. Se assinar esse documento, terá que concordar em fa­zer qualquer coisa que ele exigir.

Lily ficou imóvel e muda.

- Se descumprir o contrato, a quantia de duzentos e cinqüenta mil libras vai se tornar uma dívida que você terá que pagar imediatamente. A ameaça vai, sem dúvida, fazer com que você pense duas vezes an­tes de se recusar a realizar algum desejo dele, por mais esdrúxulo que possa ser.

- Eu sei - ela murmurou.

- No entanto, o senhor Potter está disposto a ser extremamente generoso em alguns aspectos. Diz aqui que ele se compromete a que nada falte a você enquanto estiver na casa dele - o advogado deu uma risadinha frouxa. - Ele pode até estar oferecendo um tipo de escravidão moderna, mas não deixa de ser escravidão, mesmo os grilhões sendo de ouro.

Depois de assinar tudo, seguiu para o aeroporto. Agora estava mais preocupada com o que teria que inventar a Alice, pois não podia atormentar a pri­ma com a sórdida verdade.

* * *

Dois dias depois, um caminhão de mudanças esta­cionou em frente à casa de Lily para apanhar seus pertences. No dia seguinte, a polícia a procurou para informar que as acusações contra ela e a irmã haviam sido retiradas. Uma onda de alívio refrescou todo o corpo de Lily. Desejou que pudesse encontrar a irmã para avisá-la que não tinha mais o que temer. Petunia havia achado melhor que a irma não soubes­se onde ela estava e havia prometido que entraria em contato depois que a poeira tivesse baixado. Lily mandou uma mensagem de texto para a prima, a fim de contar a boa notícia, e Alice passou pela casa de Lily assim que saiu da escola onde trabalhava.

- O que o caminhão de mudanças está fazendo aqui em frente? - Alice perguntou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ao ver um homem embrulhan­do a louça da cozinha.

- Vamos lá para cima - pediu Lily.

- Você está se mudando? - perguntou, preocu­pada.

- Lembra que comentei com você que tinha ter­minado com um cara antes de ir embora de Londres, no ano passado?

- Bem, você não contou muita coisa. Só que o cantor de rock tinha sido uma jogada publicitária que deu errado. – Alice a encarou com um olhar de reprovação. - Você nunca me contou quem era o ou­tro misterioso.

- James Potter... Você não deve saber quem é.

- Nós moramos no mesmo planeta, Lily, e leio as mesmas revistas que você. Você chegou a sair mesmo com aquele milionário com fama de mulhe­rengo? Não me estranha o fato de você ter queimado seu filme.

Lily cruzou os dedos, pois estava prestes a men­tir para a prima.

- Quando ele leu no jornal sobre o dinheiro que tinha sumido, veio me ver. Quis ajudar. Ele pagou a quantia que faltava para a instituição, as acusações foram retiradas e agora estamos juntos novamente.

Alice a olhava boquiaberta.

- Então é por isso que quer voltar para Londres.

-Vou morar com ele. Não diga nada. Sei que você é contra.

- Claro que sou. O que quer que eu pense? Ele de­sembolsa duzentos e cinqüenta mil libras e, em cinco minutos, você decide ir morar com ele?

Não tinha razão para preocupar e desapontar a pri­ma, pensou, mas não seria fácil contar uma mentira convincente. Com medo de que a prima desconfiasse, correu para a escrivaninha e apanhou uma caixa onde guardava fotos e lembranças da adolescência. Reme­xeu por alguns instantes o conteúdo do recipiente até encontrar o que procurava.

- Quem é esse? - perguntou Alice. Ela entregou a foto à prima.

- Recortei de uma revista quando tinha quatorze anos.

Alice olhava abobalhada para Lily.

- Esse é James Potter? Você gosta dele desde essa época?

- É, ele é o amor da minha vida e, para ser franca, o que ele está oferecendo já está muito bom para mim.

A prima devolveu a foto e Lily voltou a guardar o papel na caixinha de lembranças.

- Quero muito ficar com ele. Não me recrimine. Preciso do seu apoio.

Alice apenas a olhou com expressão de infelici­dade, mordeu os lábios e não disse mais nada. Muda­ram de assunto e discutiram temas práticos. Alice se ofereceu para pegar as correspondências de Lily, semanalmente.

* * *

Um dos empregados de James ligou para Lily para avisar do horário da partida e ela se perguntou se era um costume do magnata ter sempre uma terceira pessoa para repassar suas ordens, e que essa seria sua rotina dali em diante. Como seria sua vida, tendo que morar com James? Sentiu calafrios só de imagi­nar.

Assim que chegou a Londres, o motorista da limusine a deixou num salão de beleza. Lá, descobriu que haviam marcado hora para ela em todos os servi­ços de tratamento existentes no estabelecimento. Achou humilhante o fato de que James não quisesse vê-la antes que ela estivesse completamente transfor­mada numa boneca artificial. Passou o resto do dia indo de uma sala para outra. Uma hora de spa, outra de massagem corporal, outra de facial, manicure e pedicure. Os cabelos foram hidratados e modelados.

James apenas telefonou quando ela já estava de volta à limusine.

- Gostou de ter sido mimada outra vez? - A voz grossa e sensual, como de costume, arrepiou a espi­nha de Lily de ponta a ponta.

A voz de James a fez pensar, imediatamente, em sexo e, de repente, lembrou que teria que dividir a mesma cama com ele naquela noite.

- Gostei... Gostei, sim - mentiu, percebendo que não valia a pena compartilhar com ele seus verdadei­ros sentimentos.

- Não vou poder jantar com você. Sinta-se à von­tade e coma o que quiser - disse antes de interromper a conversa para falar com alguém e concluir: - Depois, me encontro com você numa discoteca.

O imóvel parecia ainda maior do que da única vez em que teve a oportunidade de visitá-lo. Um mordo­mo a recebeu e mostrou os cômodos da casa, num processo demorado. Os quartos eram modernamente decorados, com obras de arte de tirar o fôlego. Por fim, ele lhe mostrou o quarto onde ela ficaria e, para a surpresa de Lily, não tinha qualquer sinal de que um homem dormiria ali. Lily respirou aliviada e foi até um deslumbrante vestido prateado que havia sido pendurado, à sua espera. Ao ver a etiqueta, descobriu que era criação de um dos estilistas mais quentes da moda e brilhava com o reflexo da luz. Mas ficaria curto nela, concluiu desanimada, pois tinha as pernas extremamente longas.

Infelizmente, não poderia protestar. Afinal, tinha assinado o contrato, concordando em ser tratada como objeto, e não como pessoa. Seu corpo era a úni­ca fonte de interesse por parte de James e deveria se apresentar e se manter como ele bem quisesse. Algo inacreditavelmente degradante.

A sensação de que havia perdido as rédeas de sua vida intensificou-se ao ver chegar um maquiador e uma estilista para dar os retoques finais na sua apa­rência. Acabou não tendo tempo de comer nada.

Ao sair do edifício, um homem robusto e de terno escuro que se encontrava em frente à limusine apre­sentou-se como segurança particular de Lily. Hagrid era seu nome. Ao chegar à pomposa e elitista discoteca, Hagrid abriu a porta para ela e a escoltou até o interior da boate. Furou a longa fila e só se afastou de Lily de­pois que ela estava sã e salva dentro da sala vip. Na soleira da porta, ela identificou um rosto familiar e indesejável.

- Isso é que é dar a volta por cima. Um retorno triunfal - comentou em tom irônico o banqueiro Peter Pettigrew. Ele a olhou de um jeito que fez com que Lily se sentisse nua. - Você está muito bem. Não posso culpar James por ter sucumbido a um revival.

Ela não respondeu, apenas ficou ruborizada. Nun­ca gostou de Peter, mas ele era um amigo de infância de James. James estava ao telefone e rodeado de amigos com laptops e expressões nervosas. O ros­to arrogante se ergueu ao avistar Lily. De terno es­curo, camisa listrada e gravata azul de seda, ele esta­va lindo. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Ao mes­mo tempo, o ar lhe faltou por um instante e Lily res­pirou mais forte para ganhar fôlego.

James se demorou com os olhos sobre ela. Pen­sou que todos os amigos iriam babar ao ver Lily, pois ela estava irresistível. Os cabelos ruivos caíam ondulados ao redor do rosto alvo e belo. O tecido do vestido, macio e brilhante, marcava as curvas sutis e deixava à mostra as coxas delgadas e elegantes. O de­sejo o tomou de imediato, enquanto notava o quão re­velador era aquele vestido. Foi então que reparou que ele não era o único a apreciar aquela vista divina de ombros e costas nus e pernas que não acabavam nun­ca.

Arrependeu-se de ter escolhido aquele vestido ao ver que o amigo Peter também a olhava com cobiça. Que falta de respeito era aquela com a mulher de ou­tro homem?

Lançou um olhar agressivo e de censura para o amigo que o fez empalidecer.

Levantou-se e foi até Lily, abraçando-a e tirando-a do recinto. Os seguranças o seguiram. Ela pode­ria ficar sentada ao lado da pista de dança e tomar um champanhe. Aquilo a manteria ocupada e longe dos olhos dos gaviões, pois a mesa que tinha reservado fi­cava em local bastante discreto. Ele deixou que os de­dos percorressem a espinha dorsal de Lily. A pele era mais macia que a seda.

- Você está sublime...

O toque dos dedos dele sobre suas costas causou um espasmo pelo corpo de Lily, os seios ficaram dormentes e os delicados mamilos endureceram. Nas palavras arrastadas de James, prevalecia a luxúria, deixando Lily com as pernas bambas.

- Se não estivesse no meio de uma transação de negócios, a levaria para casa, agora mesmo, bambola.

Pelo visto nada havia mudado, pensou ela. Podre de rico, como ele era, ainda assim James dedicava quase todo seu tempo e atenção para ficar mais rico. Ainda estava para nascer uma mulher capaz de distraí-lo dos negócios. O homem era viciado em traba­lho.

- Do que você me chamou? - Ela pediu a tradução das palavras em italiano, enquanto ele a sentava no local reservado.

- Bonequinha...

Ele sentou ao lado dela e passou a mão por uma das coxas de Lily. Ela deu um pulo e estremeceu.

- Você está muito sexy nesse vestido. Mas agora, vejo que não é o mais apropriado para você usar em público.

- Foi você quem escolheu - lembrou Lily, contendo a irritação.

O garçom se aproximou e serviu uma taça de champanhe. James voltou a se levantar.

- Aonde você vai? - ela perguntou sem pensar.

- Não posso fazer ligações daqui... - ele ergueu os ombros, como que pedindo desculpas e apontou para a caixa de som que estava próxima. - Divirta-se. Não vou demorar.

- Não se preocupe... Logo encontro uma compa­nhia! - Lily surpreendeu-se com a própria declaração.

O rosto moreno e másculo empalideceu.

- Foi uma piada? - ele a interrogou com a voz elevada, o que surpreendeu Hagrid, que estava a poucos metros de distância.

- Quis dizer, dançar... Conversar.

- Não. De jeito nenhum. - James proibiu. - Nada de dançar, conversar ou flertar. Se cometer al­gum deslize, você estará em apuros. Não terá uma segunda chance. Para o seu bem, é melhor que eu não veja você olhando para outro homem!

Perplexa pela dura ameaça e pelo olhar bravo de reprovação, Lily soltou um suspiro e tentou contro­lar a raiva. Respirou fundo, mais uma vez, para não explodir, mas deixou escapar.

- É bom pedir para o Hagrid não tirar os olhos de mim.

James voltou a se sentar ao lado dela, os olhos incríveis brilhavam como nunca. Elegantemente, correu os dedos por alguns fios artificialmente encaracolados que caíam sobre os seios de Lily.

- Sabe o que realmente quero fazer nesse exato momento? - murmurou, com a voz rouca de desejo. - Quero levá-la para casa, jogá-la na cama e ensiná-la a se comportar.

Boquiaberta, ela ficou olhando para ele, paralisa­da. Não sabia se ficava ofendida ou com medo. Mas a verdade era que ela não estava em condições de re­clamar ou contrariar James.

Lentamente, ele voltou a se levantar. Ela não acompanhou a partida dele. Por causa do fiasco com Mort Stevens, James não confiava nela. Na verda­de, ele a considerava uma mulher fatal. Devia achar graça daquilo.

Em vez disso, entornou o champanhe num único gole e voltou a encher a taça. O medo do desconheci­do a incomodou e ela tentou não pensar nisso. Na cama dele? Será que ele se daria conta de que ela era totalmente inexperiente? Talvez não, pensou. Pri­meiro, porque ele riu quando ela tentou contar a verdade. Além disso, havia lido em algum lugar que poucos homens percebiam a diferença entre uma vir­gem e uma mulher experiente. Pensou que o melhor a fazer era, afinal, bancar a mulher fatal, pois não que­ria que um homem como James se gabasse de ter tirado sua virgindade. Queria que ele achasse que ela não estava nem aí para o que ele fizesse na cama. A indiferença seria sua armadura, disse a si mesma.

Quarenta minutos depois, James quebrou um hábito da vida toda e deixou seu celular com um exe­cutivo da equipe. Voltou para onde estava Lily e se sentou ao lado dela. Ele a envolveu com um dos bra­ços, apertando-a contra o corpo. Celebridades e conhecidos passaram pela mesa para cumprimentá-lo. Ele sempre era o centro das atenções. Incrivelmente nervosa e tensa, ela evitava qualquer contato visual. James falou com todos, mas em nenhum momento apresentou Lily aos conhecidos.

- Por que está atuando como se eu não estivesse aqui?

- Você está comigo e é só isso o que importa - ele respondeu secamente, apesar de ter notado que ela estava tensa.

- Odeio que fiquem olhando para mim - ela balbuciou, perguntando a si mesma se as pessoas não a reconheciam como a ex-modelo que apareceu nos tablóides por ter roubado dinheiro de crianças carentes. Achou a idéia improvável, pois nem se comparava em fama e reconhecimento com as pessoas que esta­vam ali. Mesmo assim, estremeceu como um animal acuado, sendo exposto numa jaula.

- Pode ir se acostumando. Você é linda o sufi­ciente para parar o trânsito e está comigo. A discrição não é algo comum aqui.

- Acha mesmo que sou tão bonita assim? - ela perguntou com certa ingenuidade.

- Por que outra razão você estaria aqui?

O prazer momentâneo se esvaiu com a resposta cáustica de James e ela se remexeu no assento, de forma desconfortável.

- A gente podia dançar um pouco.

- Eu não danço.

Um dos empregados fez um sinal para ele da porta da sala vip e James se retirou em seguida.

Nervosa por ter sido deixada sozinha, Lily to­mou outra taça de champanhe. Ele havia comprado sua liberdade para torná-la prisioneira. Que irônico, pensou. Ela era um bibelô para ele, um capricho para satisfazer suas fantasias egocêntricas. A irritação au­mentou, estimulada pelo álcool. Não podia dançar, falar com ninguém. Mas ele não tinha dito nada com relação a ela dançar sozinha. Por que deveria se es­conder? Ergueu os ombros e se levantou. Sentiu a ca­beça girar um pouco e apoiou as mãos na mesa para ganhar equilíbrio. Quantas taças de champanhe havia bebido? Respirou fundo e foi andando para a pista de dança.

Dez minutos depois, James apareceu. Os olhos escuros e brilhantes estavam incrédulos. Lily esta­va dançando sozinha e havia um feixe de luz sobre ela. Envolta pela música, dançava com os olhos fe­chados, o corpo incrível se remexia e rebolava no vestido prateado. Era uma beldade em movimento. Todos os homens da discoteca a admiravam e ele não gostou nada daquilo. Queria ar­rastá-la dali e levá-la para casa, mas aquele instinto de homem das cavernas o assustou.

Quando Lily abriu os olhos e o viu, sua reação foi totalmente diferente da que esperava. De alguma forma, os sentimentos confusos que tinha por James se manifestaram, produzindo uma onda perigosa de excitação. Ela havia sido apaixonada por ele uma vez. Não seria mais inteligente tirar o melhor provei­to possível daquela situação bizarra? Deixou a músi­ca levá-la, enquanto o corpo queimava em chamas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, James se embrenhou pela pista de dança e foi até ela, envolvendo-a, como se quisesse escondê-la em seus braços. Os corpos se tocaram sutilmente e Lily apenas desejou que ele a beijasse ali mesmo. Nunca havia desejado algo com tanto fervor como aquele beijo. Ele deu um sorriso provocante e a soltou antes que iniciasse uma dança meio desajeitada, para o espanto de Lily. Ficou um pouco desapontada e se esforçou para acompanhar os passos de James, que começavam a ficar turvos em sua vista. Foi um alívio quando ele a pegou pela mão e a tirou da pista de dança.

- Hora de ir embora, cara mia - ele murmurou, e Lily sentiu um frio na barriga que se espalhou por todo o corpo, pela antecipação do que estava por vir.

* * *

**N/A:** Alguém reconheceu o brasão da familia Potter?!hahahaha Então o que acharam!? Desculpem por não responder as reviews, mas eu tenho pouco tempo aqui na net então o uso pra postar! Deixem suas opiniões por favor!  
Beijão


	4. Capitulo quatro

**N/A:** Esse cap estava muito pequenininho, então resolvi juntar dois em um! Hoje teremos uma cena de NC...Então se você não se sente confortavel, é menor de idade ou seus pais não te deixam ler esse tipo de coisa PARE AGORA!Deixem reviews!Obrigada.

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO IV

Ao sair no frio da noite, Lily sentiu-se tonta. Havia um grupo de fotógrafos na porta da saída que os seguranças de James conseguiram manter à distância com maestria, até que os dois estivessem dentro da limusine. Sentada no banco de trás ao lado de James, Lily admirava o perfil belo e imponente dele. Como era bonito! Sentiu um nó na garganta, como se ainda fosse uma adolescente apaixonada por uma foto. Tal­vez em função da bebida, estava mais sensível do que o normal.

- Desculpe por hoje à noite... Foi um fracasso, so­cialmente - suspirou ele com um sorriso nos lábios antes de olhá-la de frente. - Mas, em compensação, agora tenho o controle acionário da IFS e estou a fim de comemorar.

- IFS! Que incrível. - ela comentou, sem ter a menor idéia do que fosse IFS.

- Você é muito mais incrível. - A íris brilhante de James faiscava, como se dentro hou­vesse fogos de artifício.

A excitação que a havia tomado na pista de dança voltou com grande intensidade. Ele tomou as mãos dela e as envolveu, trazendo-a para mais perto e virando-a bem de frente para ele. O coração de Lily quase saiu pela garganta, de tão agitado que estava.

- Te desejo demais, cara mia - ele murmurou com uma voz rouca e intimista. - Mas você já sabe disso. Sempre soube.

Ela conseguiu se manter inalterada. Estava acostu­mada a guardar os sentimentos como forma de se proteger. Uma vez, havia acreditado, por ingenuida­de, que ela era especial para ele. Mas logo descobriu que estava muito equivocada.

- Tão misteriosa... - a fala arrastada era macia, porém de censura.

Lily estava com dificuldades de respirar, o corpo se recusava a obedecer à razão e a proximidade cau­sava toda a espécie de sensações pecaminosas. Com uma das mãos, ele a pegou no queixo, enquanto pro­vava o gosto doce dos lábios dela. Era puro tesão o que ela sentia, algo primitivo e indescritível. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros de James para não perder o equilíbrio. Um segundo depois, ele a colocou em seu colo e continuou beijando-a. Os olhos começaram a pesar e ela os fechou.

- Estou morrendo de sono - ela disse, quando ele a colocou de volta no banco, depois que o carro parou.

James soltou uma risada rouca.

- Hoje, nem pensar em dormir.

Quando a porta se abriu e ela saiu do carro, o mo­vimento brusco e o ar frio de fora a deixaram comple­tamente zonza. Teve que se segurar na porta do carro para não cair.

- Opa!

Quando tentou andar, notou que um dos saltos do sapato havia caído, pois quase levou um tombo.

- Sorte não ter torcido o tornozelo - disse com a língua um pouco enrolada.

James foi acudi-la.

- Você se machucou?

- Vou sobreviver - respondeu sem aceitar a aju­da dele, rumo ao elevador do edifício.

- Desculpe. Por um momento, achei que você estivesse bêbada - disse ele, sarcástico. - Não suporto gente bêbada.

Lily não disse nada, mas achava o mesmo. Ape­sar de não ter exagerado no champanhe, quase nunca bebia e, quando o fazia, era sempre com parcimônia. Mas ele não tinha como saber disso.

- Vem cá - ele disse trazendo-a para seus bra­ços, ao entrarem no amplo hall do apartamento.

Lily quase descansou a cabeça nos ombros dele, mas resistiu.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro - ele a soltou com um ar de frustração.

Já no banheiro, ela retirou o vestido e foi até o es­pelho limpar a maquiagem. Cada movimento pedia um esforço incrível. Apanhou o roupão que estava pendurado atrás da porta e, com dificuldade, o vestiu. Estava tão mareada que temia desmaiar. Envergo­nhada por aquela situação, se agachou, encostando no sanitario. Precisava recuperar as forças. Fechou os olhos - só por alguns minutos, prometeu a si mes­ma.

* * *

Ao ouvir uma voz falando uma língua estrangeira, Lily franziu a testa, relutante em acordar do sono em que se encontrava. O dono daquela voz, por aca­so, também a havia sacudido? Ou era parte do sonho? A cabeça doía. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e a luz que iluminava todo o ambiente a fez piscar várias vezes. As pupilas, aos poucos, foram se acostumando com a claridade, mas, ainda assim, não conseguia re­conhecer aquele quarto enorme e moderno. Ficou as­sustada. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado da cama e viu uma silhueta masculina de frente para a janela. Ombros largos, cintura estreita, longas e musculosas pernas, entreabertas, numa posição tipicamente mas­culina.

Numa roupa elegante, James se virou e foi an­dando até a cama, onde estava Lily. Falava ao celu­lar, em italiano, com tranqüilidade e confiança. E, também com confiança, retirou um fio ruivo que caía sobre o rosto dela. A respiração e o coração pararam, quan­do, de repente, ela descobriu que estava completa­mente nua, por debaixo das cobertas.

Aquele devia ser o quarto dele. O único cômodo da casa que não lhe foi apresentado no tour que o mor­domo havia feito com ela, no dia anterior. Tinha dor­mido com James e não se lembrava de nada! Lily era só confusão e constrangimento.

Ao desligar o celular, James se deteve, demoradamente, em examiná-la com aqueles olhos flamejantes de sempre.

- Buongiorno, gioia mia - disse, finalmente.

Lily fez um esforço para retribuir a saudação em italiano.

- Não... - ele a corrigiu até que conseguisse pro­nunciar as palavras corretamente. - Excelente - aprovou ele. - Quero que você aprenda pelo menos o básico de italiano. Por isso, marquei algumas aulas com um dos melhores professores de Londres.

Surpresa com a notícia, continuou calada. Olhou para o travesseiro amassado ao lado do seu e confir­mou suas desconfianças. Havia passado a noite toda com ele e não lembrava ao menos como tinha chegado naquela cama, sem contar o que tinham feito depois! Estava revoltada com a amnésia alcoólica que teve.

- Mesmo a essa hora da manhã, você consegue se manter encantadora. - Indiferente ao estado de ten­são no rosto de Lily, James percorreu com os de­dos os lábios rosados dela, de um jeito doce e que ex­pressava intimidade. - Adoraria poder voltar para cama com você, mas, infelizmente, tenho uma reu­nião importantíssima.

Lily apenas acenou com a cabeça mecanicamen­te. Não conseguia encará-lo de jeito nenhum.

James apertou com delicadeza o queixo dela, forçando o contato visual.

- Você estava especialmente carinhosa ontem à noite.

Atemorizada, esforçou-se para lembrar o que teria feito na noite passada. Será que tinha dito que o ama­va? Com tanto álcool na cabeça, teria sido capaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Até isso. Queria cavar um bura­co e nunca mais sair de dentro dele.

- Gostei muito... demais, caríssima. Principal­mente a parte da dança erótica.

- Dança erótica?

James balançou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro frustrado.

- Não se lembra de nada, não é?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, embaraçada.

- Então quer dizer que posso inventar qualquer coisa que você vai acreditar. É por isso que uma mulher nunca deve perder o controle com a bebida.

Lily fechou os punhos, sentindo o orgulho feri­do. Mas não podia argumentar, pois ele estava certís­simo.

- Fiquei preocupado com você ontem à noite. Tive que arrombar a porta do banheiro do seu quarto. Encontrei você desmaiada no chão - revelou ele, se­camente. - Trouxe você para o meu quarto, para ter certeza de que ficaria bem durante a noite. Não rolou nada entre nós, se é isso o que está causando essas rugas na sua testa. E me ofende que você tenha achado isso. Gosto de ter uma mulher totalmente sóbria e consciente durante o sexo.

Pálida como um fantasma, ela mordeu os lábios e ficou olhando fixamente para o lençol.

- Tudo bem, sei que fiz besteira - por fim, falou. - Mas não costumo fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- É perigoso. Outro homem podia ter se aprovei­tado da situação.

- Já aprendi a lição - ela respondeu, sem graça.

- Sua teimosia me deixa furioso - ele continuou. - Mas, ao mesmo tempo, me excita.

Ao perceber que ele a olhava com lascívia, subiu mais o lençol, pois se lembrou de que estava nua.

- Você não tinha uma reunião? - perguntou, disfarçando o nervosismo.

Checando o caro relógio de ouro, James franziu a testa e se levantou rapidamente.

- Você também tem um dia cheio.

- Tenho?

- Não se preocupe, sua equipe a manterá infor­mada dos compromissos.

- Minha equipe?

- Hagrid, a estilista... Esses são alguns dos inte­grantes. E também uma secretária muito eficiente que vai cuidar da sua agenda. Não quero você ocupa­da demais, para ter tempo para mim - ele disse com um tom sensual. - Às dez, você voa para Toscana. Vamos passar uns dias no Palazzo. Encontro você lá.

Toda aquela informação não fazia sentido algum para ela. Aulas de italiano, equipe, secretária?

- Tenho uma pequena lembrança para você... - disse ele, antes de deixar uma caixinha de jóia sobre o colo de Lily.

Com a boca seca, abriu a caixinha e encontrou um colar de safira com diamante que a fez suspirar de tão lindo que era.

- Não posso aceitar...

- Claro que pode. - James retirou o colar da caixa e colocou-o no pescoço de Lily.

Ela pôde ver o olhar de satisfação dele.

- Gosto muito... não tire, gioia mia. - Com um beijo voraz e sexy, ele se despediu e saiu do quarto.

O rosto estava vermelho pelo calor que os lábios dele provocaram. Ele voltou ao quarto e parou à soleira da porta.

- Antes que me esqueça, quero que você marque uma consulta com uma nutricionista, quando chegar­mos à Itália.

Ela o olhou, impressionada, e disse irritada:

- Quer parar de me dar ordens?

- Vá se acostumando. Sou um cara mandão - ele achou graça da cara zangada dela. - Disse que cuidaria de você e é o que vou fazer. Você está magra e pálida demais. Precisa de um acompanhamento mé­dico.

Dez minutos depois, Lily foi até o espelho do ba­nheiro e olhou seu reflexo. Magra e pálida demais?, perguntou-se, com uma pontada de raiva pela obser­vação de James. Sempre fora magra como uma vara-pau, pensou. Tocou os seios pequeninos e se vi­rou para estudar as nádegas, que eram do tamanho certo para o corpo que tinha. Será que ele queria en­gordá-la, como um peru de Natal?, pensou preocupa­da. Então, tocou o colar de safira, cravejado de bri­lhantes, com as mãos hesitantes. Era tão lindo! Po­rém, ele havia feito parecer que a estava presentean­do com uma coleira de luxo. Já não tinha sido sufi­cientemente humilhante tê-la feito assinar aquele contrato? Talvez temesse que ela esquecesse do fato de que era propriedade dele até que ele decidisse o contrário. Tinha que mostrar a James que tudo ti­nha um limite.

* * *

Mais tarde, antes do almoço, Lily embarcava no jatinho particular de James. Para a infelicidade de Hagrid, todas as atenções se voltaram para a sua cliente, quando entrou no aeroporto, rumo ao avião. Lily vestia um par de botas vermelhas, de bico fino, fora de moda, uma minissaia jeans super justa e uma blusa verde-limão, cujo decote deixava à mostra o abdômen reto e uma tatuagem falsa na altura do um­bigo. O maquiador havia feito um belo trabalho, a pe­dido dela.

Durante o vôo, tentou comer e assistir a um filme, porém não conseguia se concentrar. Estava ansiosa para que James a visse. Na verdade, não podia es­perar para encontrar com ele.

Apesar de já ter estado em Roma a trabalho, por duas vezes, nunca havia saído dos limites da cidade ou saído para fazer turismo. De carro, ficou impres­sionada com a vista da estrada até Toscana. O calor da tarde, a paisagem campestre de morros verdejan­tes salpicados de casas com arquitetura antiqüíssima e plantações de oliva a deixaram arrebatada.

A limusine entrou numa pequena estrada, cercada por árvores que formavam sombras no caminho. In­clinou a cabeça para fora da janela para ver melhor a casa que aparecia adiante. O palácio era absurda­mente grande e imponente, e a entrada tinha um jar­dim magnífico com fontes de diversos tamanhos e formatos. O edifício parecia ter sido construído sécu­los atrás.

Voltou a ficar nervosa ao sair do carro e o estôma­go remexeu-se ao chegar à suntuosa entrada do palácio. Avistou James andando de um lado para o ou­tro pelo hall e sorriu naturalmente. Então percebeu que ele estava ao celular e sentiu uma pontada de ir­ritação. Teve vontade de sair correndo até ele, to­mar o celular e esmagá-lo em mil pedaços com os pés. Aquele ímpeto a surpreendeu e Lily diminuiu o passo.

Ao vê-la se aproximar, James suavizou as rugas na testa, provocadas pela discussão ao telefone. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, apreciando as longas e sen­suais pernas à mostra pela saia exageradamente cur­ta. As botas vermelhas e cafonas não chegaram a de­cepcioná-lo, afinal, o que ela vestia não tinha a menor importância naquele momento. Os efeitos que ela produzia dentro dele, sim, importavam. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, desligou o celular.

Sentindo-se uma imbecil por ter se vestido daque­la forma para irritá-lo, sem qualquer sucesso, Lily apelou:

- Gostou do modelito?

- Che meraviglia... De onde tirou essa idéia? - Ele então desceu os olhos para o umbigo sexy dela e descobriu que havia algo escrito sobre a pele. - Isso é uma tatuagem?

- Não é seu estilo? - perguntou com ironia. Chegou mais perto para ler o que estava escrito e, para sua surpresa, viu seu nome estampado abaixo do umbigo de Lily.

- Gostei da idéia. O problema é que ter meu nome escrito nessa pele tão macia, como se fosse uma marca de propriedade, reavivou meu lado primitivo e possessivo - ele disse, com uma voz que dava a entender que estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo.

Lily não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Como assim? Estou vestida como uma prostituta!

- Já ouviu o ditado que diz que mais importante que a roupa é o manequim que a veste? Além disso, como a maioria dos homens, gosto de ver uma mu­lher de minissaia e salto alto, especialmente se ela for minha. - Ele deu uma risada preguiçosa. - Sei que é machismo e piegas, mas pelo menos estou sendo sincero com você.

- Não quero mais ouvir nada! - respondeu com raiva.

- Mas quero que saiba que, apesar de gostar de ver você vestida assim dentro de casa, prefiro que use algo mais apropriado em público.

- Por quê? Está preocupado com o que os outros vão pensar?

- Não. Apenas não quero mais ninguém desfru­tando dessa paisagem.

- Falando assim, vou pensar que sente ciúme de mim. - Ela queria irritá-lo a todo custo.

- Só tenho medo de que você deixe que outra pes­soa aproveite mais do que apenas a visão disso tudo. Da última vez, você não perdeu tempo em bancar a vadia com Stevens!

Sem pensar, ela ergueu o braço, mas ele alcançou seu pulso antes que ela tivesse tempo de esbofeteá-lo. Agarrou-a com força, ignorando os apelos dela para que a soltasse.

- Me larga!

- Só depois que você se acalmar. Posso ter exagerado, mas você merecia. Parabéns! Fazia tempo que uma mulher não me fazia perder a cabeça!

Lily parou de se debater. O suposto caso com Mort Stevens era o ponto fraco de James. Não ti­nha culpa de achar que ela era uma vadia. Afinal, foi ela mesma quem tornou público o fim do efêmero na­moro, de forma proposital e consciente, com o único objetivo de humilhar James. No entanto, ele havia feito por merecer. Um homem que fora capaz de usá-la para ganhar uma aposta com amigos tão machistas e sem caráter como ele não merecia sua considera­ção, pensou com indignação.

- Desculpe-me - disse James, finalmente.

Lily continuou olhando para o chão de mármore. Não era suficiente. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que ele pedia desculpas a alguém, mas, mesmo assim, queria vê-lo de joelhos, implorando perdão.

- Da próxima vez, deixo você me dar um tapa na cara.

Não agüentou e riu timidamente. A raiva se dissipava aos poucos.

- Teria gostado disso. Tem vezes que você me deixa com tanta raiva que tenho vontade de gritar. Só você consegue me deixar desse jeito.

Continuaram andando pelo hall, ornamentado espelhos e estátuas de mármores.

- Não sabia que era uma fera - disse ele, enquanto a guiava pelo palácio. Afinal, quando estavam juntos, ela era só alegria e paz. Que tal renovar seu guarda-roupa? - ele per­guntou, de repente.

- Como?

Entraram num salão suntuoso e James a sentou no sofá.

- É o que você vai fazer agora.

Uma das portas do salão se abriu e de lá saiu uma modelo. Ela tirou a jaqueta de couro que usava assim que se aproximou deles, para mostrar o vestido de seda.

- Gostei... - opinou ele.

- Muito fechado, vai me deixar com falta de ar. - ela disse com o nariz retorcido.

­- Às vezes entretenho pessoas fechadas e vou a lugares fechados.

Lily suspirou.

- É uma pena que nunca deram uma boneca para você brincar quando criança.

- Que tipo de resposta é essa? Especialmente vinda de uma mulher que tem o meu nome tatuado na barriga? - ele brincou.

- Deveria saber que você usaria isso contra mim!

Um lindo sorriso iluminou o rosto másculo dele, e o coração de Lily pareceu saltar no peito, pela surpresa e emoção que sentiu ao vê-lo sorrir.

Outras modelos foram entrando e, nesse meio-tempo, ele retirou o terno e a gravata e apoiou a mão sobre as costas de Lily e a puxou para ele. No iní­cio, ela ficou tensa, mas depois cedeu e aproveitou aquele toque aconchegante, decidida a não pensar muito. Foram servidas duas xícaras de cappuccino e uma vasilha com biscoitinhos amanteigados, enquan­to o desfile continuava.

- Você tem que experimentar esse, cara mia - exclamou James ao ver um vestido de noite azul que era deslumbrante. Disse o mesmo ao ver os qua­tro modelos seguintes.

A determinação dele de comprar uma coleção de vestidos de costureiros famosos que custava milhares de libras a deixava extremamente desconfortável.

- Não me sinto à vontade com você comprando roupas para mim. - ela finalmente tomou coragem e admitiu. - Desisti desse estilo de vida quando decidi largar a carreira de modelo.

- Por quê?

- Tudo parecia tão fútil e sem sentido. Eu era somente um cabide para roupas. Doei todos os meus vestidos de festas para bazares de caridade.

- Muito nobre e desapegado da sua parte. E me pergunto por que sentiu necessidade de abrir mão dos acessórios de sua antiga vida de forma tão completa.

James sussurrou e Lily enrubesceu, sabendo que ele deveria estar pensando com escárnio sobre o dinheiro que ela, supostamente, teria roubado.

- Então, você colocou um par de botinas e inscreveu-se num curso de paisagismo. Não consigo entender o que a atraiu nisso...

- Gosto de saber que estou criando algo. Adoro trabalhar ao ar livre.

Atraindo-a ainda mais para si, James murmurou, em tom definitivo.

- Mas agora você está comigo.

- Talvez não por muito tempo. - Lily provocou.

- Não tenha tantas esperanças, gioia mia. Quanto mais você me desafia, mais eu a quero.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o desfile de modelos continuava. Quando a exibição das roupas terminou, James virou Lily, fazendo-a olhá-lo de frente e inclinou-se para clamar os lábios dela num ardente beijo, inflamando-a por completo.

- Vá até ali e experimente algumas roupas. - disse James, com voz rouca. - Ou acabaremos fazendo amor aqui mesmo.

Lily olhava-o, enfeitiçada pela carga de sensualidade que o envolvia. Finalmente, num movimento um pouco desajeitado, afastou-se dele e deixou a sala. O que acontecia com ela quando James a tocava? Todo o rancor e ódio desapareciam e ela sentia como se estivesse fora de órbita.

Duas elegantes mulheres estavam esperando para que ela escolhesse uma as roupas em exposição e, então, ajuda-la a se vestir. A expressão no rosto de Lily refletia a arrogante indiferença de uma modelo, e ela voltou para junto de James usando um conjunto avermelhado.

Em absoluto silêncio, ele observava cada movimento dela, deixando-a irritada. Quando girou, para passar por ele, Lily estava consciente do ardente arrepio que passou por seu corpo ao sentir o penetrante olhar dele. Sentia-se impressionada que o desejo dele pudesse deixá-la tão excitada. Como poderia gostar e, ao mesmo tempo, reclamar da atenção que recebia? Mesmo assim, enquanto desfilava roupa após roupa, Lily sentia-se cada vez mais sexy, e isso a deixava confiante e ousada. Era como se os dois estivessem num instigante e particular jogo.

Quando ela apareceu usando um vestido de organza, James levantou-se rápido e caminhou até ela.

- O show acabou, cara mia. - ele sussurrou, envolvendo a mão dela com a sua.

James saiu com ela da grande sala e a guiou pelos corredores até chegarem à escada que levava ao se­gundo andar.

- Já avisei que as roupas vão ficar aqui até ama­nhã. Você pode escolher depois - ele avisou.

Lily se exasperou.

- Preciso tirar esse vestido.

- Não precisa. Você está perfeita nele. Vou comprá-lo.

Ao chegarem ao andar de cima, ele parou e a olhou nos olhos.

- Tenho que confessar que nunca me senti tão atraído por uma mulher... E ainda nem chegamos ao quarto.

Essas palavras caíram como uma bomba e fizeram Lily lembrar-se do momento inevitável.

- Mas estamos quase lá.

Rindo pela surpresa estampada no rosto de Lily, James pegou-a no colo e levou-a para seu quarto. Ele não conseguia se lembrar quando fora a última vez que sentira tanto desejo. Se aquilo era uma amostra de como poderia enlouquecê-lo, ela valia toda a sua fortuna e mais. Colocando-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama, James decidiu que estava muito satisfeito com o acordo que haviam feito.

Lily retirou os sapatos e sentou-se na cama, abraçando os joelhos.

James olhava-a atentamente, enquanto desabotoava a camisa. Gostava do modo como a claridade vinda da janela iluminava o rosto dela. Os olhos verdes bri­lhavam, contrastando com a pele bran­ca do rosto. Franziu a testa. Ela parecia tão jovem e pura. Supôs que fosse por causa do vestido branco.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e dois.

James ficou desconcertado, pois nunca havia lhe ocorrido que ela fosse tão mais jovem que ele.

- Eu sei. Aparento uns vinte e cinco. Sempre pa­reci ser mais velha. Quando tinha treze, achavam que eu tinha dezoito. Só espero que em algum momento o relógio comece a andar ao contrário.

- Quantos anos tinha quando começou a desfilar?

- Quatorze...

- Tempo suficiente para ganhar um falso ar de matu­ridade.

Pensou que ela deveria ter acabado de sair da adolescência quando se conheceram em Paris. Ele chegou a sentir um mal-estar, ela era mais menina do que mulher. Ao mesmo tempo em que dedicava sua atenção ao rosto sem defeitos de Lily. Nunca tinha conseguido identificar o que a tornava tão irresistível. As bochechas delineadas? Os cristalinos olhos verdes? A deliciosa boca que se abria contra a sua?

James não conseguia mais pensar. Reagindo de forma instintiva, moveu-se de volta para a cama.

- Ontem, você dormiu em meus braços a noite toda, e sempre que tentava me afastar, você me impedia.

Lily enrubesceu. Evidentemente, ele não havia mentido quando disse que ela fora bastante afetiva na noite anterior.

- Deve ter sido uma situação muito desconfortável.

- Tive que tomar uma ducha fria, no meio da noite - disse isso enquanto a envolvia por trás com grande cuidado.

Ele abriu o zíper do vestido que ficava nas costas. Ela sentiu um frio na espinha. Não estava usando su­tiã. Ele pressionou os lábios sobre os ombros dela e Lily estremeceu, notando, tarde demais, que a man­ga do vestido descia até chegar à cintura. Porém, o momento que fez realmente seu corpo tremer todo foi quando ele a tocou nos seios, explorando os mamilos, que estavam rijos de prazer. Fechou os olhos com força e mordeu os lábios.

- Deixe-me olhar para você... - Despindo-a com­pletamente, James a virou de frente para ele e co­meçou a acariciá-la, começando pelos seios e descen­do. - Você é tão linda.

A primeira reação que ela teve foi querer se cobrir com alguma coisa. Mas seus membros estavam para­lisados e só conseguia apertar o lençol com as mãos. Ele inclinou-se para poder beijá-la num dos seios. Ele mordiscava-lhe o mamilo, deixando-a extasiada. Lily não podia imaginar que aquela parte de seu corpo fosse tão sensível, e ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Ela acariciava-lhe os cabelos e não conseguia evitar os gemidos que saiam de sua garganta. James estava deixando-a ansiosa por saciar o desejo que havia sido despeitado den­tro dela.

James ergueu a cabeça apenas para olhar a rea­ção dela. Subiu novamente e ela o beijou com voraci­dade, tomando a língua dele em sua boca de forma passional.

- Esperei tempo demais por você - ele disse ofegante.

- Não parece ter feito muita diferença. - A res­posta saiu entrecortada e falha. Apesar de saber que deveria resistir a ele, inclinou a cabeça para o lado para que ele explorasse com a boca seu pescoço. Ele foi além e começou a lamber sensualmente a orelha dela, deixando-a excitadíssima.

- Você me deseja - ele disse num tom de vitória e satisfação, enquanto retirava a camisa.

- Impossível... - A boca agora estava seca. Ele estava inacreditavelmente sexy e másculo. O peito musculoso e o abdômen definido se destacavam no corpo atlético e magnífico.

- Não consegue fingir, gioia mia.

James saiu da cama para tirar as calças e Lily continuou olhando-o, como se estivesse hipnotizada. A cueca marcava o sexo duro e excitado, e a curiosidade e a vergonha tomaram conta de Lily.

Imediatamente ela desviou o olhar, com medo que sua expressão a delatasse e acabasse com a farsa de que ela não era uma mulher fatal. Se James soubesse que seria o primeiro homem a possuí-la, acharia hilário. Além disso, descobriria que o suposto namoro com Mort Stevens não passara de uma mentira deslavada.

- Por que te incomoda o fato de você me querer?

James perguntou com voz sedosa ao voltar a se deitar. Com seu orgulho de macho, sentia-se desafia­do pelo ar indiferente e distante que ela tinha agora.

- Porque não te quero - ela mentiu. Era melhor que se mantivesse a salvo de qualquer experiência verdadeira, para não sofrer ainda mais depois.

- Mentirosa - ele sussurrou, sua boca bem pró­xima à de Lily. - Você tenta resistir a tudo que faço você sentir. Sempre fez isso.

- Isso se chama autocontrole, James. - A voz saiu pouco convincente, pois estava nos braços dele e os bicos dos seios tocavam o peitoral dele. O corpo voltava a trair suas convicções, umedecendo de for­ma intensa e rápida toda a área entre as pernas.

- Relaxe... Por mim - disse, beijando apenas o lábio inferior dela, enquanto com as mãos seguras descia a calcinha de Lily até retirá-la totalmente.

Ela tremeu como se estivesse no meio de uma nevasca.

- Não posso.

- Por mim... Sim, você pode. Vai aproveitar mui­to mais.

Desvencilhando-se dos braços dele, ela apanhou o lençol e se cobriu. Estava assustada e intimidada com o assunto.

James ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Está com frio?

Ela apenas ergueu os ombros. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto dele.

- Há pouco tempo, você estava em chamas lá em­baixo, me provocando.

Ela se irritou com a afirmação.

- Não estava te provocando.

Ele arrancou o lençol e a trouxe para si.

- Ninguém faz isso tão bem - ele disse comendo-a com os olhos. - Com esse jeitinho de Lolita, você me deixa louco. Você me incita com os olhos.

E então, com a língua, brincou com o bico do peito dela. Lily arqueou a coluna e fechou os olhos. Ele foi descendo até chegar aos pêlos que protegiam o sexo tão feminino e molhado de prazer. Ela soltou um gemi­do que parecia com um choro, quando teve o ponto mais sensível de seu corpo descoberto pela língua atre­vida dele. De repente, sentiu algo tão forte que levan­tou a cabeça para olhá-lo, tomada pela surpresa. Em transe, agarrou os ombros e as costas de James. Não sabia quando aquela sensação havia começado, e mui­to menos quando iria acabar, mas queria que durasse para sempre. Parecia que ia explodir.

James, então, se posicionou por cima dela.

- Você está tão excitada quanto eu.

- Não fale nada... - ela implorou, não queria que nada atrapalhasse aquele momento tão único, tão iné­dito. Olhou-o fixamente e o beijou com paixão.

James agarrou as mãos dela e as elevou para cima da cabeça de Lily, ao mesmo tempo em que se ajeitava entre as pernas dela. O sexo rijo roçou a bar­riga de Lily. Sentia um desejo tão grande de que ele a penetrasse que era quase um sofrimento. Queria tudo ao mesmo tempo. Queria que aquela necessida­de fosse suprida. Era algo maravilhoso e frustrante ao mesmo tempo.

- James... - ela sussurrou.

- Você é incrível - ele murmurou e soltou suas mãos, agarrando-a pela cintura, penetrando-a com sofreguidão.

A dor extraordinária que sentiu, em seguida, fez Lily soltar um gritinho. Imediatamente, James pa­rou. Completamente perplexa com aquele novo mun­do que ele havia apresentado a ela, Lily olhou para ele com assombro, pois nunca havia imaginado que a primeira vez fosse causar qualquer desconforto.

Os olhos incisivos dele tentavam des­vendar o que dizia os olhos verdes de Lily.

- Accidenti. Não posso acreditar... Você é vir­gem... Dio mio, nunca houve outro homem. - James ficou olhando para ela, incrédulo, e lentamente balançou a cabeça. - Não. Nem pense em negar, gioia mia.

Com o rosto e o pescoço vermelhos, Lily estava absurdamente constrangida, mas ainda sentia os efeitos causados pelos toques e beijos de James. Determinada a fazer qualquer coisa para escapar do diálogo sobre sua total inexperiência, ela fechou os olhos e mexeu a cintura para ver se estava tudo bem. Sentia-se ótima. Não tinha nenhuma dor. E ele ainda estava dentro dela. Sem se importar com o orgulho ou a consciência, ela estava disposta a conti­nuar as maravilhas que tinha descoberto e explorar ainda mais o prazer que havia sido interrompido abruptamente.

- Não se mexa... - ele disse, preocupado. - Es­tou tentando não machucar você.

Ela o estudou, admirando a beleza da pele morena, pensando em como o desejava.

- Você não vai me machucar.

- Já te machuquei.

- Por favor, não pare.

Um sorriso vibrante se formou nos lábios de James e, tomado pela excitação, ele penetrou fundo, sentindo cada centímetro do sexo quente e úmido dela. Ela segurou a respiração e estremeceu. Ele a le­vantou, posicionando-a por cima dele, levantando-a e descendo-a, num ritmo constante. Fora de controle, Lily deixou que os gemidos se tornassem mais altos e freqüentes. Era tudo com o que sempre havia so­nhado. Quando o clímax chegou, ela gemeu com for­ça, deixando que o prazer a transportasse para outra di­mensão.

Minutos depois, Lily tinha certeza de que havia morrido e nascido novamente, com uma sensação de felicidade plena. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de James e sorriu. Ele a beijou com especial doçu­ra e ela descansou relaxada em seus braços. Gostava daquele silêncio harmonioso, do corpo quente e sua­do dele tocando o seu. Pela primeira vez, em sema­nas, sentia-se em paz.

Ele saiu de cima dela, porém continuou olhando-a. Os olhos brilhantes não demonstravam qual­quer rastro de emoção.

- Parece - ele quebrou o silêncio - que temos muito que conversar, cara mia. Não sou muito bom para esse tipo de conversa com mulheres. Vai precisar ter paciência. Mas, primeiro, preciso de um banho.

Lily ficou parada como uma estátua na enorme cama. Então, aquilo era sexo, pensou. Os olhos esta­vam lacrimejantes, boca e garganta secas. Finalmen­te havia descoberto as maravilhas do pecado da car­ne, e não se arrependia. Ao se lembrar dos momentos de maior excitação, chegou a estremecer. Algumas partes do corpo continuavam dormentes. Não imagi­nava que fosse sentir aquela pontada de dor e pensou que havia sido ingênua ao acreditar que poderia man­ter a farsa de mulher experiente e segura na cama com James. Ele ficou impressionado, mas, pelo menos, não riu, recordou ela.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ela se perguntou que importância tinha isso. Por que perdia tempo pensan­do no que ele estava achando ou deixando de achar? Os dois tinham um contrato de cinqüenta páginas, que garantia ao milionário evitar qualquer tipo de envolvimento pessoal. Ela era apenas um passatempo e, se não tivesse ficado satisfeito com a mercadoria, bastava dispensá-la e pronto.

Cansada de ficar deitada, saiu da cama. Foi então que reparou em sua nudez e se perguntou onde estaria sua mala de roupas. Com certeza, um dos emprega­dos já a havia guardado em algum canto daquele imenso palácio. Foi até o armário de James e pe­gou uma camisa de algodão para vestir. A idéia de que era apenas a garota-objeto de James dominou seus pensamentos. Tantos anos se guardando para se entregar a um homem que não sentia nada por ela além de atração física. O ar ficou pesado, de repente, e ela foi até a varanda.

A onda de prazer e felicidade que a tinha invadido até então se transformou em vergonha e ressentimen­to. Havia se transformado em outra pessoa, enquanto fazia amor com ele. Uma mulher que não conhecia, nem queria conhecer. Detestava James Potter, com todas as suas forças. Mas, ao olhar para ele, ao ser tocada por ele, ao vê-lo sorrir, sentia fraqueza nas pernas e palpitações no coração.

Nunca teria adivinhado que a atração sexual pu­desse ser mais forte que a aversão que sentia por ele. Até porque sabia exatamente que espécie de homem era ele: arrogante, sem coração, famoso por sua frie­za. Era preciso muita falta de moral e caráter para que um homem tivesse a coragem de oferecer flores para uma mulher e, ao mesmo tempo, receber cinqüenta libras dos amigos, com a certeza de que a levaria para a cama!

Quando estava na casa de campo, por ingenuidade, exigiu que ele arran­jasse um quarto separado para dormir durante o fatídico fim de semana que passaram juntos, quando fu­giu com Mort Stevens.

- Não pratico o celibato e não acho que o sexo é uma espécie de prêmio. Somos adultos - ele dissera na época. - Talvez seja melhor você pensar bem se quer ou não continuar comigo.

A ameaça a tinha deixado arrasada, pois já estava apaixonada por ele. Tinham saído apenas cinco ve­zes, em dois meses, antes de viajarem juntos para a casa de campo dele. Ele trabalhava quase vinte e qua­tro horas por dia e não costumava ceder. Tudo tinha que ser do jeito dele e quando ele quisesse. Como ela não satisfazia os caprichos de James, ele a culpava pelos esparsos encontros que tinham. Morria de medo de perdê-lo e sentiu-se pressionada quando ele a repreendeu na casa de campo. Ir para a cama com ele tinha sido algo que desejava muito, apesar do medo. Até descobrir sobre a aposta.

Decidida a ceder e se entregar a ele, saiu procuran­do por ele, na enorme casa. Em um dos cômodos, ou­viu vozes e risadas masculinas. Teve vergonha de in­terromper e já ia se retirando quando ouviu seu nome.

- E a Lil Evans? - escutou Peter Pettigrew per­guntando.

- O que tem ela? - perguntou James.

- Não deixa a gente morto de curiosidade. Conta tudo. Sem esconder nenhum sórdido detalhe.

- É, por acaso, o garanhão foi domesticado? Não posso acreditar que você está com ela há dois meses sem ter rolado nada - outra voz anunciou.

- As más línguas dizem que a moça é frígida, mas não duvido nada que James, com a lábia que tem, consiga dobrar a garota e fazê-la ficar molhadinha - Peter deu uma gargalhada maldosa. - Acho que não foi muito sábio da nossa parte ter feito essa apos­ta, sabendo das proezas do Potter.

Aquela conversa sórdida feriu os ouvidos de Lily. Ela sentiu como se o mundo desabasse sobre ela. O sonho havia se transformado em pesadelo. Primei­ro, pensou em confrontá-lo, mas depois teve que ad­mitir que não era forte o suficiente e que acabaria re­velando toda a sua fragilidade e dor para ele.

Estava arrasada e foi procurar um lugar onde nin­guém pudesse achá-la e assim chorar suas mágoas sem testemunhas. Escondeu-se numa das casas de hóspede que ficavam ao redor da mansão e lá ficou enquanto ouvia o barulho da festa que acontecia do lado de fora. Foi lá que Mort Stevens a encontrou, com os olhos ver­melhos e quase fechados, com frio e tristeza. Ele foi extremamente amável e compreensivo.

- Você quer se vingar e eu quero mostrar para os meus fãs que ainda estou no topo - disse animado. - Então, por que não vamos embora daqui juntos e amanhã esperamos pelo escândalo nos tablóides e re­vistas de fofoca? Isso vai deixar Potter furioso... E com certeza ele vai perder a aposta.

Estava com tanta raiva de James que a fuga com Mort parecia ser a única saída. Além disso, de­pois do que faria, iria garantir a si mesma que nunca mais veria James novamente.

Infelizmente, Mort foi detido no aeroporto por porte de drogas e ela foi presa com ele. O cliente mais importante de Lily cancelou o contrato e, ironica­mente, rumores começaram a se espalhar de que Potter a havia deixado por ter descoberto que ela era uma drogada. Quando, finalmente, conseguiu limpar seu nome, a carreira de modelo estava arruinada.

Voltando ao presente, Lily sentiu calafrios. De­via ter aprendido a lição. Envolver-se com James mais uma vez seria um erro fatal e acabaria grave­mente ferida...


	5. Capitulo cinco

**N/A:**Olá! Eu sei podem jogar pedras e tudo mais emmim, demorei horrores! Mas é que meu tempo está muuuuuuuuito apertado! Então nesse fds pretendo deixar todos os caps pronto dai é só postar! Nesse cap a reação do James! Por favor não matem nosso querido, ele não sabe o que faz!Esse Cap tem NC! Então já sabem! Obrigada a todos que mandaram review, desculpem por não responder uma a uma, mas eu leio todas e adoro! Beijão e bom cap.

* * *

CAPÍTULO V

No chuveiro, James abriu a água fria e, corajosa­mente, deixou que o jato gelado esfriasse o corpo quente e suado. Depois, abriu a torneira quente e se apoiou na parede de mármore para que a água caísse em suas costas.

Virgem! Ela tinha tentado dizer, mas ele não acre­ditou. O tiro havia saído pela culatra e o ato movido pela vingança havia mudado o rumo da história. Esta­va chocado. Procurava alguém para culpar, mas sabia que sua arrogância e agressividade o tinham nocauteado. Justamente quando achava que estava tudo tão perfeito, pois Lily o provocava e o divertia como nenhuma outra mulher jamais tinha conseguido.

Teria sido a situação ideal - uma relação de negó­cios que só lhe proporcionaria prazer. Preto no bran­co, simples e direta, sem chances para mal-entendi­dos ou cenas sentimentais. Estava gostando daquilo. Muito. Não dava a mínima se ela fosse uma mercená­ria e infiel. A cobiça tinha sido o calcanhar-de-aquiles dela e a razão para ela estar ali. Estava satisfeito em poder alimentar o vício que ela tinha por dinheiro, jóias e luxo. Havia aprendido muito sobre o que as mulheres realmente queriam dele. No entanto, tudo o que havia acreditado e todas as suas certezas caíram em terra, porque Lily Evans não era quem pensava que fosse.

Dezoito meses antes, sem suspeitar, estava tentan­do levar uma virgem para a cama. As mulheres costu­mavam ceder aos encantos e demandas de James com tanta rapidez e facilidade que a relutância de Lily o havia deixado impaciente. Porém, não conse­guia compreender a história dela com Mort Stevens. A não ser que... Juntou as peças do quebra-cabeça e conseguiu decifrar o enigma. Per Dio, como não ti­nha sacado isso antes? Sentiu uma onda de cólera e pegou a toalha pendurada no box.

Lily se assustou ao perceber que James volta­va para o quarto. Os cabelos ainda estavam molha­dos. Vestia um jeans e uma camisa preta.

- Finalmente consegui decifrar o que você anda­va arquitetando há dezoito meses - ele anunciou num tom áspero.

- O que estava... arquitetando? Não entendo.

- Estou falando daquela sua fuga ridícula e infan­til com o roqueiro caquético. Você estava querendo me causar ciúme.

- Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia absurda - ela falou, irritada com o tom da voz dele.

- É a única explicação plausível!

- Pense o que quiser.

- Dio Mio. O que mais você podia estar fazendo com ele? Agora eu sei que vocês não transaram. A história foi uma armação adolescente.

Lily estava perdendo a compostura.

- Nem todas as relações se resumem a sexo! - Não podia admitir que James estivesse parcialmente certo em sua conclusão.

- A história do noivado, as fotos para as revis­tas... Tudo armação. Está tudo tão óbvio. Não sei como não me dei conta disso antes.

- Não se deu conta porque não foi o que aconte­ceu!

- A uma da manhã, você ligou para o meu celu­lar, desligou antes que eu pudesse atender - lem­brou James. - Você queria que eu fosse até você. Como isso não aconteceu, você me mandou um bi­lhete dizendo que, como as coisas não estavam dando certo entre nós, tinha resolvido cair fora. Foi uma jo­gada de mestre, a ameaça de sair da minha casa para que eu ficasse com medo de perder você.

- Você já havia me perdido! - Os olhos verdes es­tavam iluminados pela cólera. - E eu não mandei o bilhete. Deixei na cabeceira do quarto onde eu esta­va.

- Você ainda estava lá quando recebi o bilhete. Mas não gosto de ser pressionado. Se você queria ir embora, era problema seu.

- Deixe de ser convencido. Não foi nada progra­mado para fazer ciúme em você!

James fez um ruído que demonstrava impaciên­cia.

- Mort usou você para se mostrar para a mídia. E você usou Mort para me testar, para ver se eu iria pro­por um relacionamento sério. Você acha que foi a pri­meira mulher a tentar esse tipo de coisa comigo? Com certeza, achava que eu iria atrás de você pedir para largar aquele velho decadente e ficar comigo, não foi?

Com o rosto em chamas, estava possessa de raiva. Lily apanhou uma escova de cabelo na penteadeira ao lado dela e jogou em cima dele.

- Ele é muito mais interessante e agradável que você.

James não perdeu tempo para dar o troco.

- É, mas foi comigo que você resolveu perder a virgindade.

- Isso aconteceu porque...

Ele foi se aproximando de Lily, com os olhos fi­xos nela. Queria agarrá-la naquele instante e desfru­tar intensamente daquele corpo divino.

- Porque você me deseja.

- Porque temos um contrato - ela falou com o coração palpitante.

- O entusiasmo com que você satisfez minhas ne­cessidades superou minhas expectativas. É mais do que jamais desejei, gioia mia - murmurou sensual­mente.

Ele estava tão perto que ela chegou a tremer.

- Não vê que eu odeio você?

James a pegou pelos cotovelos e a apertou con­tra si. Ela deu um solavanco, porém os olhos seguiam radiantes. Ao passar as mãos pela cintura dela, James podia sentir os rumores profundos do corpo de Lily, e aquilo o excitou muito.

- O ódio nunca teve um gosto tão doce como esse... - ele declarou antes de beijá-la. Sem hesitar, a pegou no colo e a levou até a cama.

- Não... Não quero conversa com você - ela dis­se, relutando com braços e pernas até que ele a deixasse de pé novamente. Ela então apontou o dedo in­dicador para ele.

James pegou o dedo de Lily e pôs em sua boca, chupando-o antes de soltá-lo. Ela sentiu faltar o ar e ficou imóvel.

O calor lhe subiu por entre as pernas e o estômago se contraiu. O corpo estava deliciosamente envene­nado pelo poder de James.

- Não...

- Sei que você também quer, cara mia.

Cada osso e músculo de Lily estavam prontos para se derreter na cama ao lado. Ela o estudou, admi­rando, impotente, os traços fortes e masculinos do rosto dele, bem como as curvas sensuais da sua cintu­ra. Ele lhe tirava o fôlego. Em um movimento súbito, que ela não conseguiu controlar, levou os braços até o pescoço, emaranhando os dedos no cabelo dele.

- Não gosto de você... Mas não sei por que acho você...

- Por acaso a palavra que está procurando é irresistível?

- Vai sonhando... - Ela, então, o puxou para bai­xo até que ficassem na mesma altura e o arrebatou com um beijo.

Com a respiração ofegante, James se afastou para tirar a camisa e calça. Ela espalhou os dedos pelo peito largo e quente dele, descendo até o abdô­men musculoso e viu que ele estremeceu quando ela continuou descendo. Olhou-o nos olhos surpreendi­da. Eles a devoravam. James envolveu o rosto de Lily e a beijou com ansiedade.

- Você me incendeia, cara mia - ele confessou, arrancando a camisa dela e deitando-a por debaixo dele, como se fosse um predador prestes a abocanhar a presa.

Ela apenas fechou os olhos à espera das maravi­lhas que estavam por vir. Ele apertou com delicadeza os bicos que se destacavam nos seios pequeninos e ela gemeu e arqueou as costas. Todos os pensamen­tos se esvaíram de sua mente, substituídos por uma necessidade elementar e carnal contra a qual não con­seguia mais lutar.

- Seu cheiro confirma que você é minha, que me pertence - ele murmurou, soltando um hálito quente na garganta de Lily, que se movia como um piano sendo tocado por seu dono.

Ela se virou subindo sobre ele com as pernas aber­tas. Estava insaciável.

- James...

Ele desceu a cabeça e começou a beijar o ventre de Lily. Ela vibrava, mergulhada na vertigem do desejo. Soltou um longo gemido e estremeceu o corpo dos pés à cabeça. Não podia mais esperar para ter James dentro dela. Os dois voltaram a mu­dar de posição e James ficou por cima, penetrando-a com facilidade.

- Dio Mio... Você foi feita para mim - disse e en­quanto a agarrava gentilmente pelos cabelos e a bei­java com ferocidade. - Gosto de saber que sou o primeiro e único a ex­plorar e a gozar nesse corpo divino e sensual. Fiquei chocado, mas foi a descoberta mais erótica que já tive.

Ela não disse nada, havia se transformado em pura sensação. Nada mais existia além dele e do prazer que ele agora lhe proporcionava. Ele a havia ensina­do o que era essa necessidade insistente e poderosa que a levava além dos limites da razão. Imersa num frenesi vertiginoso, gozou. Foi num crescendo, de puro êxtase, até que o corpo relaxou por completo. Gemeu e ronronou de satisfação, com os olhos cheios d'água. Tonta de prazer, apenas sentia o corpo e o sexo de James, que logo gozou também.

Naquele instante, viu seu reflexo num enorme es­pelho na parede ao lado da porta da saída. Estava en­trelaçada nele, como uma amante apaixonada. Ficou impressionada com sua expressão. O desejo e o afeto se dissiparam ao lembrar dele se gabando por ter sido quem tirou sua virgindade.

- Isso foi incrível, sensacional... Temos algo muito especial acontecendo aqui.

- O tempo é que vai dizer. Eu estava pensando em outra coisa - ela disse num tom suave, porém firme. - Não é uma pena que você não soubesse que eu era virgem quando fez a aposta com seus amigos?

Perplexo com aquela pergunta desconcertante, James ficou tenso e se virou para o lado. Ela sorriu e continuou.

- Afinal, se você soubesse que a presa era vir­gem, aposto que o valor da aposta teria sido muito mais alto.

Por alguns segundos, James fechou os olhos e pensou em todos os palavrões que conhecia. Aquela observação inadequada para o momento o fez sentir vontade de socar a parede.

- Vai negar?

Ele a encarou com os olhos que naquela hora estavam verdes e brilhantes, cuja falta de sentimento a deixou irritada.

- Não podia ter escolhido hora melhor para falar sobre isso - disse, ironicamente.

- É só isso que tem a dizer? - Lily perguntou indignada enquanto ele saía da cama.

- Quando... Como soube dessa história? - ele perguntou, vestindo a cueca.

Ela se sentou.

- Na sua casa, durante a festa.

- Naquela festa, nós estávamos juntos? - ele perguntou, surpreso com a revelação.

- Fui procurar por você e vi que estava num dos quartos com seus amigos, jogando sinuca. A porta es­tava entreaberta. Foi aí que ouvi você, Peter e outro cara falando de mim.

Vestindo a calça, ele perguntou.

- Estava ouvindo atrás da porta?

- Foi um acidente!

- Depois daquele dia, nunca mais vi você até a semana passada - ele disse, pensativo, as bochechas morenas ficaram um pouco mais vermelhas que o nor­mal.

- O que você esperava?

Ele estava claramente constrangido.

- Se você tivesse ouvido o resto da conversa, sa­beria que eu paguei a todos para sair da aposta.

- Você fez isso? - Lily deixou os ombros caí­rem e fez uma expressão de pesar. - Mesmo? Por que faria isso? E, mesmo que tenha feito, eu já tinha ido embora, não ouvi o final daquela conversa horro­rosa.

- Não espero que você entenda...

- Por quê? Por que não entenderia?

- Porque você é mulher. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Aquela aposta foi feita no dia em que me viram falan­do com você em Paris. Foi quando nos conhecemos.

- Nossa, que romântico - ela respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Eu tinha bebido demais. Estávamos todos bêba­dos. Devia ter dito não.

- Para mim ou para a aposta? - perguntou, ten­tando disfarçar a curiosidade.

- Para a aposta, naturalmente. Mas um cara não diz não para esse tipo de coisa. Tem a ver com...

- Ser um machista tolo que costuma pensar com a cabeça debaixo? - Lily perguntou com amar­gura. - Não tem desculpa. Foi asqueroso o que você fez.

Ele forçou o maxilar, contrariado.

- Sei disso, esse não é o meu estilo, pode acre­ditar.

Ela não acreditava nele.

- Só fui ver esses caras na festa lá em casa. Já ti­nha me esquecido daquela aposta idiota, quando o as­sunto foi abordado.

- Assunto abordado? - interrompeu, irada. - As coisas que eles falaram de mim foram horríveis e o mínimo que você podia ter feito era ter me defendi­do.

- Mas eu defendi... Por que tinha que ter saído justo na hora que fiz tudo isso? - ele estava since­ramente incomodado. - Peter estava bêbado. Acabei com a conversa e disse que estava desistindo da aposta.

Em silêncio, Lily digeriu aquelas declarações, embora ele não fosse respeitado pela honestidade. Não sabia se deveria acreditar nele ou não, mas o ar­gumento era bom.

- Acredita em mim?

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça, timidamente. Ha­via desfrutado aquele momento raro de ver James constrangido, caindo do pedestal.

- Foi por causa da aposta que você resolveu ir embora com Mort Stevens, não foi?

Lily voltou a acenar a cabeça.

- Por que só agora estou sabendo disso? Por que não veio falar comigo no mesmo dia?

James virou-se para ela bruscamente.

- E por que deveria? A gente não se conhecia di­reito e naquele dia tive certeza de que não queria mais te conhecer melhor.

- Não sabia que você era virgem. Se tivesse me contado, teria tido um comportamento totalmente diferente.

- É fácil para você falar isso, agora! Tem idéia de como me senti depois de ouvir aquela conversa?

James ficou tenso.

- Posso imaginar.

- Duvido. Eu me senti humilhada, enganada. De repente, descobri que você só estava comigo por cau­sa de uma aposta, e que só queria me levar para a cama.

James se sentou na cama.

- Não foi bem assim...

O silêncio evidenciou a tensão que pairava no ar.

- É um absurdo que você ache que só fiquei com você por sexo. Vi você, quis conhecê-la melhor. Cla­ro, que sentia, e ainda sinto, uma enorme atração física por você e não tenho vergonha disso. A aposta foi uma atitude imbecil de um bando de caras bêbados. Foi algo imperdoável e peço desculpas.

- Sei.

Lily não estava convencida. Ele não havia negado que havia estado com ela por pura atra­ção física e aquilo doía. Ela estava apaixonada e ele, apenas com tesão. Fora assim desde o início. Não era nenhuma tragédia grega e toda mulher já havia passa­do por isso um dia, pensou. Além disso, sabia da fama de James e foi uma boba em pensar que não era mais uma na lista dos casos passageiros do mag­nata garanhão.

Ele a surpreendeu ao envolvê-la nos braços. Ela estava confusa e sensível, e o repudiou.

- Deixe-me em paz.

Irritado, James cedeu e a soltou.

- Que ótimo. Apenas queria abraçar você. Por acaso, isso é crime?

Lily sentiu um cansaço invadir seu corpo e men­te.

- Depende do ponto de vista. Agora, só quero to­rnar um banho. Mas não sei onde fica o meu quarto... Quero minhas roupas. Também quero comer! - Fi­cou surpresa com o seu tom de voz autoritário.

James se levantou e abriu a porta.

- Seu quarto é o primeiro à direita... Vou arrumar alguma coisa para você vestir.

Ele voltou em seguida, com um roupão velho que Lily reconheceu como sendo dela. Ele o deixou so­bre a cama e manteve distância. Ela sentiu-se só e com um nó na garganta. Levantou-se e vestiu o rou­pão, encabulada. Queria ficar invisível. Levantou-se e foi até a porta. Ele foi atrás.

- Pelo menos agora você sabe que não armei nada para cima de você quando fui embora com Mort.

- E você não devia estar exagerando quando dis­se que me odiava - disse, sem demonstrar emoção.

- Isso não o incomodou na hora. Afinal, você não faz o tipo sensível - ela disse antes de se retirar, ba­tendo a porta.

James ficou olhando a porta fechada. Não gos­tava daquela barreira entre eles. Soltou um palavrão enquanto era invadido por uma onda de frustração gi­gantesca. Ele estava estupefato. Não estava acostu­mado a ser posto contra a parede ou ser acusado de estar errado. Era algo enervante ter que viver essa experiência por duas vezes no mesmo dia. No entanto, grande parte da história que havia estado obscura fora esclarecida por completo. Lily sabia como se vingar de um homem. O falso caso com Mort havia sido um tiro certeiro. Estava furioso e não se perdoa­va por ter aceitado a estúpida aposta feita por Peter.

O rosto que geralmente emanava poder agora apresentava traços de tristeza. Tinha que consertar o erro que havia feito ao pensar mal de Lily e a feito pagar um alto preço por isso.

* * *

Uma senhora muito simpática se apresentou a Lily, num bom inglês, como a governanta do lugar. Trouxe com ela um cardápio e explicou os pratos. Depois de escolher o que iria comer, Lily foi para a banheira, que já estava cheia e morna, e começou a esfregar com uma esponja a falsa tatuagem, o que, aliás, havia sido uma idéia infeliz, pensou, ao lem­brar de James mordiscando o local onde estava a tatuagem.

Depois voltou para o quarto e vestiu um pijama an­tes de checar se havia mensagens no celular. Espera­va ouvir notícias da irmã, pois estava ansiosa para contar a Petunia que ela não precisava mais se preo­cupar com a polícia. Lembrou que a irmã estava tão apavorada, que deveria levar algumas semanas até que tomasse coragem para ligar. Várias vezes, tinha comentado com Lily que ligações pelo celular eram facilmente rastreadas.

O jantar foi servido numa mesa lindamente posta em uma das salas suntuosas contíguas ao quarto de Lily. No entanto, ela preferiu comer na cama en­quanto assistia, na ampla televisão de plasma, a um programa sobre jardinagem. Satisfeita depois de ter devorado a variedade de comida que lhe haviam pre­parado, ela se deitou.

Estava exausta, tanto emocio­nal quanto fisicamente. Porém, apesar de tentar apa­gar James da memória, acabou adormecendo com a figura linda e cativante dele.

* * *

Acordou quase na hora do almoço, quando uma empregada abriu as cortinas do quarto e lhe serviu um chá. Depois, levantou-se e foi até o armário em­butido, que era quase tão grande quanto o quarto. Fi­cou embasbacada ao ver que todas as roupas que ha­via escolhido no dia anterior estavam ordenadamente penduradas e arrumadas por cor.

Se James queria que vestisse as roupas mais ca­ras e sofisticadas, não havia por que se opor, pensou. Suspirou e mordeu os lábios. Era hora de aceitar a si­tuação em que se encontrava. Livrar a irmã da prisão e da dívida de uma vida inteira havia custado um pre­ço que ela tinha aceitado pagar. Ninguém a tinha obrigado a assinar aquele contrato. Ela, a amante de um magnata. Um bibelô, um troféu para ser exibido. Gostando ou não, a aparência era fundamental, uma vez que a única coisa que estava em jogo ali era seu corpo e o rostinho bonito.

Pouco depois, James ligou do telefone interno a convidando para almoçar no terraço. Como se tivesse escolha, pensou. Ficou assustada com a súbita certe­za de que ele a possuía completamente. Estava no país dele, na casa dele, usando as roupas que ele havia escolhido, refletiu, com um aperto no coração.

- Claro...

- Dormiu bem? - perguntou com uma voz rou­ca.

- Muito bem.

- Você nem se mexeu quando fui ver se estava bem, por volta da meia-noite.

Lily ficou surpresa.

- Por que fez isso?

- Você estava chateada. Só queria ter certeza de que estava bem.

- Não precisava. Estava apenas cansada.

- Muito bem, te espero no terraço - disse antes de desligar.

Lily se olhou no espelho. O vestido azul de organza era realmente muito bonito. Foi ao banheiro e passou um batom e um lápis nos olhos antes de des­cer.

Primeiro, admirou a vista do terraço e, depois, James. A paisagem era tão incrível que ela foi até o parapeito para admirá-la melhor. As nuvens baixas tocavam uma pequena vila de casas, com arquitetura medieval, cercada por um vale. Parecia um desenho de contos de fadas.

- Que linda - ela murmurou ao ouvir passos em sua direção.

- Não tão linda quanto você, bella mia. - James comentou, ao vê-la deslumbrante no vestido azul-turquesas. Os cabelos abundantes caíam delicadamente sobre os ombros. Depois da noite indócil, pensava se­riamente em aceitar desistir de sua liberdade, dando-se conta de que haveria uma recompensa significati­va.

Lily se virou e permitiu-se analisar James de cima a baixo. Estava num terno escuro, formal e mui­to elegante. Não devia ter olhado. Teve uma recaída ao lembrar da pele morena dele sobre ela e dos cabe­los sedosos que ela agarrava durante o ato de amor. Ruborizada, disfarçou e foi apressada para a mesa, à sombra de uma castanheira.

O vinho e a entrada foram servidos. Não gostava muito de vinho, mas, ao reconhecer a marca consa­grada daquela reserva, resolveu experimentar. O pra­to principal chegou quando Lily perguntava há quanto tempo James tinha o palácio.

- É da família faz tempo - ele revelou. Lily tomou outro gole do vinho.

- Quanto tempo?

- Uns duzentos anos - ele respondeu, como se fossem dois anos, e fez um gesto para um dos empre­gados, pedindo algo em italiano.

- Realmente, não sei nada sobre você, seu passa­do. Você é filho único, não é?

- Meus pais não viveram juntos muito tempo. - A resposta foi fria, dando a entender que aquele as­sunto não era bem-vindo.

O garçom voltou e serviu duas taças e uma garrafa com um formato diferente e bonito.

- O que é isso?

Ele soltou uma risada.

- Você está tomando o vinho como se fosse um xarope amargo. Pedi que trouxessem algo mais doce.

A observação apurada de James a deixou sem graça. Mas ao longo do almoço ela foi relaxando. A comida estava deliciosa e a conversa, agradá­vel.

- Tenho uma coisa importante para lhe dizer - ele murmurou, com ar sério, ao terminarem a refei­ção.

O sangue de Lily esfriou de repente.

- Você já se cansou de mim e vai me mandar em­bora?

- Não, não quero que você vá embora - ele con­fessou.

Estava sentindo alívio?, pensou ela. Claro que não. Não conseguia identificar o turbilhão de emoçõ­es que sentia naquele momento.

James tomou um gole do licor que havia servi­do para ambos e girou sobre os calcanhares, olhando a paisagem ensolarada antes de voltar a falar.

- Tomei algumas decisões ontem à noite... Nunca tratei uma mulher como a estou tratando.

- Devo me sentir lisonjeada? - perguntou com sarcasmo, mas estava apreensiva com o que ele viria a dizer em seguida.

Os olhos brilhantes como ouro lançaram chispas na direção dela.

- Estou falando sério. Vou ser franco... Quando descobri que você tinha ido embora com Mort Stevens, passei a achar que você era uma vadia interesseira.

Realmente ele havia sido franco e ela ficou rubori­zada.

- Estava errado. Você, por outro lado, achava que eu era um mau-caráter e tinha toda razão de pensar isso de mim - disse, sinalizando com um sorriso sardônico. - A aposta foi uma atitude aviltante. Além disso, o contrato foi feito exclusivamente para humi­lhar você.

O coração de Lily batia forte, e ela olhava fixa­mente para a toalha de mesa, evitando encará-lo.

- Estou em dívida com você... E só há uma manei­ra de me redimir. - James soltou um suspiro lon­go e pesado, como se tivesse dificuldades para pro­nunciar as palavras que viriam a seguir.

Lily olhou para ele, surpresa.

O rosto imponente de James estava sombrio.

- Você pode não acreditar, mas tenho princípios e sou um homem honrado. Mas não posso mudar o passado. Parece que você ganhou esse round... Estou disposto a me casar com você.


	6. Capitulo seis

CAPÍTULO VII

Lily estava pálida como um fantasma, em choque, sem ar.

- Ca... Casar comigo? - As mãos estavam trê­mulas. - Está disposto a se casar comigo?

James encheu sua taça com o que restava na garrafa de vinho, um pouco constrangido.

- Não vai ser tão ruim assim. Acho você altamen­te desejável, gioia mia.

- Estou emocionada - Lily comentou, enquan­to sentia justamente o oposto.

Dor, orgulho ferido e decepção se misturavam dentro dela. O pedido de ca­samento feito por James teria sido um sonho tor­nando-se realidade para ela dezoito meses antes. No entanto, a relutância e ambivalência que ele eviden­ciava ao tocar no assunto eram óbvias. Parecia mais uma piada. Pena que não era engraçada. Ao contrário...

James a olhou com cinismo.

- Claro que está.

Ela quis bater nele. Ele sabia que era um partidão, cobiçado por solteiras e casadas: bonito, charmoso e milionário. Nunca imaginaria que uma mulher espe­rasse mais além daqueles atributos para se casar com ele. Muito menos que recebesse um não como resposta.

- O que você sente por mim?

James lançou-lhe um olhar carrancudo e pres­sionou o maxilar.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você não é burro. Sabe o que quero dizer.

- Não faço amor, só sexo - ele respondeu, num tom seco.

- E eu não sou uma qualquer. Só me caso por amor!

Ele continuava olhando para ela, mas agora a ex­pressão do rosto estava mais relaxada.

- Sei que peguei você de surpresa.

Claro que estava surpresa! Só de pensar que o anúncio do casamento ganharia repercussão mundial, sentiu calafrios na espinha.

- Óbvio que sim.

- Mas não gosto da sua atitude - ele disse, curto e grosso.

Lily baixou a cabeça, tentando recuperar a tran­qüilidade. Sentia vontade de esbofeteá-lo. Era seu primeiro pedido de casamento e havia sido um insul­to, pensou. Ele não só não a amava, como não a admi­rava. Para ele, ela era apenas rosto e corpo bonitos. Apenas sexo. James acreditava que, ao se casar com ela, lhe estaria fazendo um favor ao dar seu nome ostentoso e ilustre a uma maria-ninguém. Po­rém, ele estava muito enganado! Ela nunca aceitaria aquilo. Como ele tinha a desfaçatez de dizer na cara dela que sexo era a única coisa que tinha a oferecer a ela? Ela o odiava. Cólera e mágoa eram cortantes como uma faca, no interior de Lily, e a impediam de raciocinar naquele momento.

- Sinto muito se não gosta da minha atitude. Mas nunca me casaria com uma pessoa como você.

A tensão que pairou no ar era quase insuportável. Lily estava tão tensa que tinha medo de, ao se mo­ver, quebrar-se em pedaços. Ela o tinha ofendido e o descontentamento dele esfriou o ambiente.

- Olhe para mim...

Lily obedeceu. Não queria, mas o tom autoritário dele foi mais forte que sua resistência. Ele a pesqui­sou comum olhar impassível.

- Isso é um não?

Ela apenas mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente.

O rosto encheu James de cólera. Não podia acreditar no que acabava de escutar. Como podia ter recusado tal proposta se há menos de um dia ela era uma virgem? Será que o detestava tanto assim? Ficou remoendo aquelas perguntas em sua mente enquanto sentia uma desagradável sensação. Seu orgulho estava ferido! Se ela era tão estúpida a ponto de não reconhecer as vantagens que teria casando-se com ele, não era problema dele. Havia cumprido sua parte e mantido sua honra intacta. Na verdade, pensou, ela estava lhe fazendo um favor.

Pela primeira vez, desde que haviam chegado à Itália, lembrou-se de que ela era uma ladra e, subita­mente, perguntou-se como havia passado pela sua ca­beça casar-se com ela.

Olhou o relógio e disse com indiferença:

- Amanhã de manhã, voltaremos para Londres.

- Já? Mas chegamos ontem.

- A minha vida é assim. Tenho uma reunião ama­nhã na sede de Londres.

- Está bem - ela murmurou, ainda confusa com a conversa que havia começado e terminado de ma­neira abrupta, como se fosse um assunto corriqueiro, sem importância. Ele estava tranqüilo e insensível, como se jamais tivesse pedido Lily em casamento.

- E você tem um encontro com os representantes da fundação de caridade de quem roubou o dinheiro.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Com certeza, não havia entendido bem.

- O que foi que você disse?

- Sinto muito, mas, por mais constrangedor que possa ser, vai ter que ceder e fazer o que foi combina­do.

- E o que foi combinado?

- Minha equipe marcou uma sessão de fotos com a imprensa para mostrar você dando um cheque para a fundação, com a quantia que fez desaparecer - ele explicou com uma calma irritante.

Lily sentiu uma pontada no estômago.

- Isso é uma piada!

- Não, nunca achei roubo uma coisa engraçada. E você não tem escolha.

Ela não era responsável pelo sumiço do dinheiro e não agüentaria a humilhação de ter que se encontrar com o pessoal da fundação.

- De jeito nenhum vou fazer isso!

- Vai sim, eles já aceitaram. Você faz parte da minha vida agora e sua reputação tem que ser restau­rada. Não quero que me associem a uma ladra.

- Mas todo mundo vai saber que esse dinheiro é seu! - ela protestou, levantando-se da cadeira. - De que vai adiantar?

- Podem até desconfiar, mas pelo menos não vão ter tanta certeza da sua culpa. Com o tempo, vão es­quecer esse assunto e, daqui a uns dois meses, você vai organizar um novo evento beneficente e limpar sua imagem. A maioria vai achar que esse incidente desagradável não passou de uma tempestade em copo d'água.

- Não vou fazer isso, James - ela resmun­gou, mas parecia que falava com a parede.

- Encare isso como um castigo.

- Você já é meu castigo - disse amargamente.

- Prefere ser taxada de ladra para o resto da vida?

A pergunta deixou-a sem argumentos e ela engoliu com dificuldade. Aquele suposto roubo poderia real­mente persegui-la para sempre. Ele estava certo. Tal­vez fosse melhor, mesmo, fazer uma pequena mise-en-scène para manter as aparências e enterrar aquele episódio vergonhoso de uma vez por todas. No entan­to, a idéia de voltar a encontrar os funcionários da fundação a enchia de pavor.

- Achei que não. – James concluiu.

- Não posso acreditar que você me tenha pedido em casamento... - Lily deixou escapar e se arre­pendeu, em seguida. A vergonha a tomou da cabeça aos pés.

James a olhou impassível.

- A realidade é muitas vezes mais estranha que a ficção - respondeu enigmaticamente.

Um dos empregados entrou no terraço e disse algo em italiano para James.

- Seu professor de italiano chegou.

- Você nunca me explicou por que deseja que eu aprenda italiano.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha demonstrando ironia.

- Será uma hóspede mais útil se aprender.

Um senhor sorridente, de cerca de sessenta anos, entrou no terraço e os cumprimentou num inglês im­pecável. Depois de conversar por alguns minutos, James se retirou. O professor, então, lhe explicou que iria focar na parte de conversação. Ela ouvia com um sorriso fixo, porém estava a quilômetros de dis­tância, pensando em James e se perguntando se al­gum dia o entenderia.

Por que havia feito a proposta de casamento se era tão óbvio que não queria se casar? Talvez porque fos­se mais conveniente para ele ter uma esposa no lugar de uma amante. Tal suposição a deixou impávida. Tentou esquecer, mas não conseguia. De qualquer forma, não queria estar casada com um homem que não sentia nada por ela e não se casaria com ele ape­nas pelo estilo de vida que ele lhe proporcionaria. Havia recuperado seu orgulho e auto-estima, ao dizer não.

Jantou sozinha naquela noite e passeou pelos belos jardins da casa. Só voltou a ver James na hora de ir para a cama. Apesar de tensa, esperava que ele a procurasse, mas isso não aconteceu.

Não conseguia dormir, virando de um lado para o outro, pensando os últimos acontecimentos, até que, com vergonha de si mesma, percebeu que estava desapontada.

James passou todo o vôo de volta a Londres re­vendo documentos com alguns membros da equipe. Enquanto isso, Lily recuperava o sono perdido na noite anterior, encolhida numa das poltronas. Ele a cobriu com um cobertor.

Enquanto trabalhava, volta e meia, erguia a cabeça para dar uma espiada na bela adormecida. Era raro que se surpreendesse com alguém, mas Lily conse­guia tal proeza com freqüência. Ela o enfrentava. Derretia-se toda em seus braços e pouco depois dizia que o odiava. Se houvesse algum homem na vida de Lily, vivo ou morto, queria descobrir. A relação dos dois, por mais estranha que fosse, era o compromisso mais sério que já havia mantido com uma mulher. Se­guramente, não duraria mais que dois meses, mesmo assim desejava saber tudo sobre ela. Decidiu, naque­le instante, que iria contratar um detetive particular.

* * *

- A que horas será a reunião com o pessoal da fundação? - Lily perguntou, quando já estavam na limusine, saindo do aeroporto.

- Às duas da tarde - disse, olhando rapidamente para o perfil alvo e tenso de Lily. - Não sei por que está tão preocupada. Ninguém vai ter coragem de ser indelicado com você. Minha doação é muito valiosa para eles. E, para a imprensa, só vai precisar sorrir o tempo inteiro e responder às perguntas inconvenien­tes que os repórteres fizerem.

Em determinado momento, a limusine estacionou em frente ao edifício da empresa Potter e James se despediu, informando que a veria mais tarde. O guarda-costas, que estava no banco da frente, saiu e abriu a porta para James. No segundo seguinte, Lily estava sozinha com o motorista, a caminho da nova e temporária casa.

Foi então que lembrou que a irmã, provavelmente, veria numa das fotos de jornal Lily entregando o cheque para a fundação de caridade. Os olhinhos bri­lharam. Ptunia iria descobrir que estava fora de pe­rigo e a procuraria. A chance de poder rever a irmã mudou o ânimo de Lily, que passou a encarar a ses­são de fotos com outros olhos.

* * *

Depois de uma reunião longa em que todos os acionistas o escutaram atentamente e com admira­ção, James encerrou o expediente em boa forma. Um dos secretários mais antigos se aproximou com um ar apreensivo.

- Algum problema? - James perguntou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Uma tal de Alice Evans pediu para ver o se­nhor. É uma mulher muito insistente e disse que não vai embora enquanto não recebê-la.

Franziu a testa.

- Alice...Evans?

- Acredito que seja alguma parente de Lily Evans.

Intrigado, James pediu que avisassem à mulher que poderia vê-lo. Poucos minutos depois, uma mulher morena e pequenina entrou no escritório dele, com uma expressão hostil.

- Sou prima de Lily - anunciou.

James achou aquilo divertido. Levantou-se da cadeira, cumprimentou-a e pediu para que se sentasse.

- O que posso fazer por você?

Alice ignorou a cadeira e continuou de pé. Abriu a bolsa e retirou um documento volumoso, jogando-o sobre a mesa dele.

- Lily me pediu que passasse a verificar as correspondências dela depois que partisse, e imagine o meu choque quando li esse contrato asqueroso que a fizeram assinar!

- Minha relação com Lily só diz respeito a nós dois. - James reparou que, apesar de não haver semelhança física entre as primas, ambas eram im­pulsivas e de pavio curto. O sotaque melódico da mo­rena também lhe era familiar.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, Alice retirou uma foto amassada da bolsa e estendeu o braço. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, James apanhou a foto. Ele olhou a imagem, surpreso.

- Mas essa é uma foto antiga minha... Tirada de um jornal.

- Sim, senhor Potter. Você era o ídolo de Lily, mesmo antes de ela conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Tinha apenas quatorze anos quando recortou essa foto para colocá-la na cabeceira da cama.

Ele continuou observando a foto, absorto naquela descoberta fascinante. Imaginou Lily, adolescente, recortando sua foto do jornal. Já desfilava naquela época, lembrou. Devia ser bem alta e magrela, e mui­to bonita, porém apenas uma criança. Parecia que lhe haviam entregado uma chave para um baú secreto, que não via a hora de abrir.

- Espero que você se envergonhe do que fez - disse Alice. - Lily merece um homem decente que a respeite.

- Eu a pedi em casamento, mas ela não aceitou - admitiu James. - Acho que a fantasia adolescen­te dela acabou. - Então colocou a foto e o contrato numa gaveta. - Posso ficar com isso? - perguntou, retoricamente.

Ofereceu uma xícara de chá que foi recusada com educação. A visitante parecia estar pronta para ir embora.

- Vai contar para Lily que estive aqui?

- Não.

Ela se retirou sem se despedir.

Quando um dos secretários entrou com documen­tos para serem assinados, encontrou James curio­samente distraído. Meia hora depois, deu alguns tele­fonemas e avisou que iria embora mais cedo. Surpreso consigo mesmo pela decisão - afinal, estava acostumado a trabalhar doze horas por dia -, saiu do escritório.

* * *

Uma funcionária de James com ar autoritário acompanhou Lily até o luxuoso hotel onde se en­contraria com os representantes da fundação. Lily estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Antes de sair do apartamento, ficou agoniada e não conseguia escolher uma roupa para vestir. Finalmente, escolheu um terninho branco e cinza e uma saia que James havia recomendado para ocasiões sociais.

Ao entrar na sala, a secretária levou-a diretamente para onde estava a equipe da instituição. A conversa foi bastante desconfortável, pois todos falavam e sor­riam demais. As três modelos a quem Lily havia convencido a desfilar chegaram juntas. Todas, sem exceção, haviam feito ligações furiosas para Lily depois que o episódio foi publicado nos jornais.

- Estou aliviada por você ter conseguido resolver o mal-entendido - disse uma das meninas.

- É, depois de tanta fofoca, sua imagem tinha fi­cado bem manchada - lembrou outra.

- Eu sei. Que bom que puderam vir hoje aqui. Sinto muito por ter causado problemas para vocês - disse Lily com gratidão.

A outra modelo era uma russa,loira, chamada Helenka. As curvas exuberantes e as longas pernas cha­mavam a atenção no pequeno e justo vestido branco que vestia. Era uma modelo em ascensão e tinha a no­ção exata de sua superioridade. Olhou Lily com desprezo.

- Nós chegamos à conclusão de que não quere­mos aparecer em nenhuma foto com você.

Lily ficou tão vermelha que parecia que havia le­vado vários tapas no rosto. A secretária que estava ao lado disse que aquilo seria impossível e se afastou para usar o celular. Alguns repórteres começaram a chegar, meia hora depois. Lily sabia que, se a imprensa notasse qual­quer clima estranho entre ela e as modelos, criaria um verdadeiro escarcéu na mídia.

De repente, Helenka esbarrou abruptamente em Lily e foi andando na direção da entrada.

- Acabo de ver um amigo...

Um burburinho se formou por toda a sala. Lily se virou para a entrada.

- James Potter... Minha nossa. Ele não é um gato? - exclamou uma das modelos.

O alívio relaxou todos os músculos tensos de Lily. Ele devia ter ido lá para lhe dar apoio.

- Estou até sem ar. Ele é lindo e rico demais - a outra colega completou.

Quando viu que ele vinha em sua direção, Lily estremeceu. Helenka já estava com os braços enros­cados no dele, falando pelos cotovelos, com intimi­dade. Ele olhou para Lily tão rapidamente que ela ficou na dúvida se realmente tinha ocorrido contato visual. Ele então riu de algo que a loira disse.

Lily foi conduzida para o local onde posaria para as fotos com o maldito cheque. Só conseguia ver que James era só sorrisos para Helenka e que lhe servia uma taça de vinho. O estômago revirou dentro de Lily. Conhecia a sensação que era ter a atenção completa de James e a modelo russa estava dando em cima dele de maneira escancarada. Lily ficou ansiosa, à espera que ele fosse notá-la, mas isso não ocorreu.

As câmeras agora estavam todas aponta­das para o casal. Alguns minutos depois, Helenka passeou pela sala como uma rainha e finalmente se sentou numa espreguiçadeira. Lily e as outras mo­delos foram solicitadas a se juntar a ela na espregui­çadeira. Não houve nenhuma objeção à inclusão de Lily, pois Helenka estava ocupada demais fazendo charme para James. Depois, voltou a se juntar a ele, deliciando-se com as câmeras que registra­vam a cena.

Hagrid se aproximou de Lily.

- Senhorita Evans? O carro está à sua espera. Quando você desejar...

Lily piscou surpresa.

- Foi seu patrão que pediu que me levasse para casa?

Hagrid olhou como se não tivesse entendido a per­gunta.

- Deixa para lá... - disse, tentando manter a dig­nidade.

Saiu sem nem olhar para trás, pela porta dos fundos, para evitar os repórteres indesejados que a esperavam do lado de fora. Sentia-se traída, magoa­da, chocada. James a ignorou, como se ela não existisse. Como se fosse uma estranha.

No entanto, estava claramente divertindo-se com Helenka. Tinha preferido a presença da russa gostosona à sua. Será que tinha que aceitar aquela rejeição com graça e indiferença? Por que estava tão transtornada que não conseguia pensar direito? Não devia estar co­memorando o fato de que James já planejava subs­tituí-la por uma amante mais ousada? Finalmente, teria sua liberdade de volta. No entanto, não compreendia como um homem podia pedir alguém em casamento num dia e, no dia seguinte, estar flertando com outra.

Não havia nada de emocional na proposta de James. Porém, achou a resposta de Lily ofensiva. Sem dúvida alguma, ele havia se arrependido amargamente pelo impulso cavalheiro e digno que lhe acometeu quando fez o pedido. Para consertar o erro, passou a tratá-la com a frieza que merecia. Por isso, não a tinha procurado na noite passada. Helenka era muito atraente e mais sofisticada, pensou Lily, com os olhos molhados. O que havia de errado com ela? As lágrimas desceram pela face e os dentes estavam trincados. Quando foi procurar um lenço na bolsa, viu que havia um embrulho no assento do carro.

Tinha o nome dela escrito. Abriu a caixa e encon­trou um porta-jóias. Na tampa, estava estampado o nome de um designer mundialmente conhecido. Um bracelete incrível, cravejado de brilhantes, encontra­va-se no interior do estojo envolto por um acolchoado de seda azul. Ela sentiu vertigem. Estava sendo dispensada e devia agradecer por isso. Aquele era o símbolo de sua liberdade: poderia ir para a sua pró­pria cama, com direito a uma pulseira de diamantes no pacote.

A porta do carro se abriu e ela saiu do carro. Deso­rientada ao ver que estava num aeroporto, avistou ou­tra limusine a poucos metros, e James de pé recostado na porta. Surpresa ficou olhando boquiaberta. Ele estava tão lindo que chegava a doer a vista.

- Pode ficar com esse bracelete ridículo! - ela gritou.

James a olhou, meio assustado.

- Qual é o problema? - perguntou educada­mente.

- Vi você com a Helenka.

- Estávamos apenas conversando.

- Você ficou dando em cima dela.

- E você ficou com ciúme.

Ela abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechar. Fulminando de raiva por causa daquela acusação, ela foi andando na direção dele, aos berros.

- Nunca escutei algo tão absurdo na minha vida... Não fiquei com ciúme.

Um sorriso malicioso que era pura provocação curvou os lábios de James, que continuou em si­lêncio.

- Não fiquei com ciúme! - ela voltou a repetir, ainda exaltada. - Você é famoso por ser um mulhe­rengo nojento, mas não vou tolerar esse tipo de com­portamento! Estou achando ótimo que o jogo tenha acabado!

- Mas o jogo não acabou, gioia mia. Estamos via­jando para Southampton para embarcar no Lestara.

Lily não conseguiu disfarçar o estado de confu­são em que ficou.

- Mas achei que o bracelete fosse um presente de despedida...

- Não sou tão brega assim. Quando acabar, vou te dizer.

- Mas você nem falou comigo no hotel e me dei­xou ir embora sozinha.

- É melhor a mídia descobrir que estamos juntos numa outra ocasião. Não queria que a nossa relação ofuscasse o real motivo daquela sessão de fotos, que era limpar a sua reputação - murmurou James andando até ficar bem próximo do corpo de Lily.

- Minha secretária ligou avisando que Helenka estava criando problemas, então achei melhor ir até lá para distraí-la um pouco.

Lily mordeu os lábios.

- Fez um belo trabalho...

- Aproveitei para desviar a atenção da mídia de você também. Os repórteres ficaram mais interessa­dos em descobrir se estava rolando algo entre mim e Helenka do que em perguntar sobre as suas andanças pela polícia.

Tanta informação foi de difícil digestão para ela. O jeito como tratou a russa mostrava confiança e in­teresse exagerados, pensou.

- Ficou óbvio que você e Helenka já se conhe­ciam muito bem!

- Ela fez uma série de comerciais para uma das minhas empresas no ano passado. Não soube disso?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça. Raramente via televi­são. Apesar da vontade, não teve coragem de perguntar se os encontros profissionais entre eles haviam ficado mais íntimos. Engoliu com dificuldade e murmurou.

- Ela te quer...

- Mas eu quero você, cara mia.

Aquela revelação causou uma corrente elétrica por todo o corpo de Lily. As pernas ficaram bambas e ela teve medo de cair. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Mes­mo depois que o horrível sentimento de humilhação se evaporou, ela ainda sentia vontade de chorar. A tempestade de emoções tinha deixado Lily fragili­zada, apesar de ter descoberto que tudo não havia passado de um mal-entendido.

Ele não a havia rejeitado ou traído. Nem preferido Helenka. O caso entre os dois, que mal havia come­çado, não tinha acabado. Porém, ela havia feito uma cena ridícula de ciúme e passado vergonha. Como poderia ter ciúme dele se várias vezes tinha dito que o detestava? Não entendia, mas sem dúvida, havia morrido de ciúme ao ver James sorrindo e se di­vertindo com Helenka. Será que tinha cometido a bobagem de se apaixonar por ele novamente?

James a abraçou pela cintura e olhou para o rosto extenuado de Lily. Não entendia como não havia ficado irritado com a cena de ciúme, uma vez que ti­nha pouca tolerância para os exageros femininos, principalmente em público. Os seguranças se afasta­ram do carro, tentando esconder os risinhos. Porém, ele percebeu que ela nem estava ciente do seu entor­no e da audiência. Ainda estava bastante ofegante e a desejava com tanto ímpeto que, se houvesse um motel no caminho, correria para lá com ela. Desconcertado pela ânsia que enfraquecia seu autocontrole, James ficou preocupado.

Lily tinha um nó na garganta. Ela o encarou e se arrependeu em seguida. Os olhos brilhantes como ouro a hipnotizaram e a vontade de chorar se foi, como se nunca tivesse existido. O desejo nos olhos dele a excitou a ponto de causar câimbras em algumas partes do seu corpo.

- As nossas bagagens já estão no helicóptero. É hora de embarcar - ele murmurou com a voz rouca pela volúpia. Sabia que não deveria, mas puxou Lily pela cintura e a apertou contra seu sexo, que estava duro e excitado. Foi um ato de pura provocação se­xual.

Ela soltou um gemido muito sutil e baixo que só ele pôde escutar. Com um riso pervertido, ele a virou confiante, puxando-a pela mão rumo ao helicóptero.

* * *

**N/A: **Ahhhhhhhhh!Peguei vocês de surpresa ehin!hahahaNinguém esperava uma atualização tão rapida! OBrigada a todos que deixaram reviewws, a todas as ameaças de morte ao James!hahahaha Eu me raxei de rir com vocês! Bom não tenho muito o que dizer..apenas que teremos mais três capitulos apenas! . Beijooo


	7. Capitulo sete

**N/A: **Quando a nota é no começo você já devem imaginar quem vem NC por aí né?! Pois acertaram...hahahah esse dois parecem coelhos!Sintam-se avisados então! Esse cap** TEM NC17! **Ah nem demorei pra postar essa vez né? Bom vou responder as reviews de vocês...me desculpem algumas pessoas é que no cap passado eu acabei clicando em coisa errada e a reply foi antes de eu terminar de escrever, dai eu fiquei com preguiça e talz! Bom tem outra nota no final...Bom Cap pra vocês!

CAPÍTULO VIII

O barulho ensurdecedor do helicóptero impossibili­tou qualquer chance de diálogo. Lily se acomodou no confortável assento para recompor as energias.

Não tinha a menor idéia de para onde estava indo, mas também não se importava com isso. Acreditava ter ouvido a palavra Southampton, mas não tinha cer­teza. No seu descontrole emocional, não registrou tudo que ele dissera. Porém, vindo de James, tudo era possível.

O destino daquele helicóptero não era o que a preocupava, mas sim a possibilidade de que estava voltando a se envolver intensamente com James. Não! Sexo era a única coisa que a ligava a ele, disse para si com veemência. Era algo repulsivo, mas pelo menos não era amor. Apenas se fosse uma completa imbecil se apaixonaria novamente por ele, naquelas circunstâncias, mas não era o caso.

James deixou o porta-jóias que ela havia aban­donado na limusine sobre o colo dela.

Lily o colocou de lado, como se fosse uma batata-quente. De rabo de olho, viu que ele abria o estojo e retirava o bracelete. Pegou o pulso de Lily e pôs o bracelete. Irritada, ela virou a cara. Ele acariciou os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo selvagem.

- Por que tem de ser tão teimosa? - perguntou ele, com ar repreensivo.

Os lábios estavam dormentes em razão do beijo inesperado e provocante. Virou-se novamente. Se não se rebelasse contra o poder que ele exercia sobre ela, estaria perdida, pensou.

Quando o helicóptero desceu, Lily não conse­guiu descobrir onde estava. Via algumas torres de ferro e, mais adiante, armazéns gigantes. Talvez James estivesse indo lá a negócios, refletiu, visto que ele estava impaciente para sair do helicóptero. Um cheiro vagamente familiar a fez lembrar da in­fância, até que identificou o aroma do mar. Ficou alarmada.

James a guiou por uma porta que estava aberta. Mas ela estava hesitante, tentando se achar. Cami­nhava por um piso de metal e ficou apavorada ao se lembrar do filme Titanic.

- Lily...? - James perguntou quando ela pa­rou.

- Isso... Isso é um barco - ela balbuciou com a voz falha.

- Um barco... Meu iate Lestara. - Pela primeira vez, James estava orgulhoso de seu palácio flutuante. Iriam navegar em paz e com privacidade. Es­colheria lugares exóticos que ela iria gostar de conhe­cer. Não iria predeterminar um itinerário. Os paparazzi nunca os encontrariam. Ela iria adorar. Iria rela­xar e se divertir e esquecer daquela idéia absurda de que o odiava. A expressão de James era de pura satisfação.

Começaram a descer umas escadas, e Lily mos­trava-se petrificada. Estava revivendo um de seus piores pesadelos: cercada de água por todos os lados, em constante movimento. E nas profundezas daque­las águas estavam as vidas que o mar havia tirado de seu pai e sua mãe. Ficou pálida e começou a suar frio.

- Não gosto de barcos - ela disse com falta de ar.

James riu.

- Mas esse é um barco muito grande, Lily. Nem vai sentir que está longe de terra firme.

- Me dá enjôo...

- É impossível, nós nem embarcamos ainda.

Enquanto James a olhava incredulamente, Lily não agüentou e vomitou. Ele foi, imediatamente, ajudá-la com um lenço nas mãos.

- Vamos entrar. Vai se sentir melhor lá dentro.

Porém, Lily não queria entrar. Ao contrário, que­ria estar em terra firme novamente. Teve o ímpeto de sair correndo de volta para o helicóptero de James, mas estava enjoada demais para correr.

- Não gosto do mar - disse com dificuldade.

- É só não olhar para ele - aconselhou James, como se falasse com uma criança. - Deve ter sido alguma coisa que comeu e não caiu bem. Vou pedir para o médico examiná-la.

- Não preciso de médico. - Quando ele não a es­tava olhando, Lily enxugou rapidamente as lágri­mas que já lhe saíam dos olhos.

Os dois chegaram a um salão enorme e suntuoso, mas Lily só queria saber onde era o banheiro. De uma das muitas janelas, viu o mar. Parecia tão calmo, iluminado pelo pôr-do-sol, mas ela voltou a ficar en­joada.

Pôs as mãos na boca e forçou o maxilar, pois não queria passar aquela vergonha novamente.

James a pegou no colo e a levou para o banhei­ro, todo de mármore, que ficava numa suíte. Pegou uma toalha, umedeceu-a, e colocou-a na testa de Lily.

- O médico está chegando, cara mia.

- Será que não entende? Vou ficar bem só depois que me tirar deste barco!

- Quando foi a última vez que comeu? Você dor­miu no avião, quando serviram o café-da-manhã. Al­moçou?

- Estou enjoada por causa do medo!

- Mas não há motivo para você ter medo...

Lily não agüentou mais e começou a chorar desesperadamente, molhando o rosto vermelho pelo nervosismo. Foi até a cama e escondeu o rosto, enquanto convulsionava de tanto chorar. Ele a envol­veu nos braços, apertando-a contra si. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas ela sabia exatamente o que estava se passando. Não podia compreender o terror irracional que a acometia. Tentou lutar contra a nuvem negra que invadia seus pensamentos e final­mente conseguiu falar.

- Meus pais morreram afogados...

James empalideceu, olhando-a com ternura e pena.

- Não gosto de barcos... Não gosto do mar.

O médico bateu à porta, avisando o casal de sua chegada. James trocou algumas palavras com ele.

- Vai aceitar tomar uma injeção para melhorar o enjôo?

- E aí, nós saímos desse barco... Imediatamente? - ela perguntou em tom de súplica.

- Prometo. - Ele apertou as mãos frias e trêmulas de Lily.

A injeção surtiu efeito imediato. Em poucos minu­tos, Lily ficou grogue e os pensamentos ruins foram se tornando turvos até desaparecerem. Apertou o ros­to contra o peito de James e adormeceu em seus braços.

* * *

Lily sonhou que estava encurralada no fundo do mar. Os pulmões ardiam, debatia-se desesperadamente para conseguir chegar à superfície, até que en­controu a mãe. Gritava seu nome, mas apenas bolhas de ar saíam da boca.

- Lily...

Os olhos aterrorizados se arregalaram. Respirava ofegante em busca de oxigênio. Estava molhada pela transpiração.

- Deve ter sido um pesadelo daqueles - ele dis­se, deitado ao lado dela, como os olhos na altura dos dela. - Pude ouvir seus gritos do outro quarto.

- É sempre o mesmo pesadelo - ela sussurrou. - Horrível.

- Precisa comer alguma coisa. - James pe­gou o telefone e pediu comida.

Lily se sentou e abraçou as pernas. Só então no­tou que estava nua. Agarrou o lençol e se cobriu toda. Os olhos se adaptaram à fraca luz do ambiente, e logo reconheceu a suíte do apartamento de Londres. Alcançou o pulso de James e checou as horas no re­lógio.

- Nossa! - exclamou ao ver que era uma da ma­nhã.

- A injeção te nocauteou. Foi bom para você.

- Não me lembro da viagem de volta.

- Viajamos de limusine. Tinha medo de que acor­dasse com o barulho do helicóptero.

- Desculpa... Deve ter achado que sou uma doida. - ela murmurou, envergonhada. - Mas não entrava num barco desde que... Bem, desde o acidente.

- Estava com seus pais, quando eles morreram? - ele perguntou surpreso. - Quantos anos tinha?

- Dez. Estávamos de fé­rias em Mallorca, na Espanha. Papai levou a gente para ver os barcos na praia. Pedi para ele nos levar para passear num deles e fomos no último dia. Ele alugou um e demos uma volta pela baía. Não estáva­mos com coletes salva-vidas...

- O que aconteceu?

- Alguns barcos maiores passaram a toda a veloci­dade e formaram umas ondas enormes. Foi muito rápi­do. A água invadiu o barco e ele virou. Mamãe come­çou a gritar e papai ficou em pânico. Acho que ele ba­teu com a cabeça, porque vi que estava inconsciente. Só lembro que nunca mais vi meu pai com vida.

James envolveu as mãos de Lily.

- Você...? Sua mãe...?

- Eu fui atirada ao mar... Ela ficou presa no bar­co. Eu nadava muito bem... Mergulhei procurando por ela, mas não o encontrei. A correnteza estava muito forte. Um barco pesqueiro apareceu e conse­guiu tirar mamãe... Mas era tarde demais.

- Foi um milagre você ter sobrevivido.

Lily cobriu o rosto com as mãos e deixou escapar um soluço.

- Foi culpa minha... Se não tivesse insistido tanto, nunca teríamos saído naquele barco. Minha irmã ficou tomando sol na praia, devíamos ter ficado com ela.

- Isso é absurdo. Você era apenas uma criança. Foi um acidente. Devia ser proibido navegar sem co­lete salva-vidas. Como é esse pesadelo?

Ela contou. Havia muito tempo não falava do dia do acidente e ele se mostrava um ótimo ouvinte. En­tão, contou como a irmã entrou em pânico ao saber do acidente e do negócio do pai, que faliu poucos meses depois. Sentiu um alívio enorme depois de haver descrito toda sua tragédia pessoal a James. Pôs as mãos em seus cabelos e pensou que, depois de tantas horas de sono, devia estar com a cara bem amassada.

- Acho que um banho me faria bem. - Esque­cendo-se que estava nua em pêlo, saiu de baixo do lençol e da cama. Ao se lembrar, soltou um gritinho e saiu correndo para o banheiro, enquanto James ria com vontade.

- Você tem cinco minutos. O jantar já está espe­rando - ele a avisou, com bom humor.

Embrulhada em uma toalha branca e felpuda, Lily tinha os cabelos molhados e sentia-se revigorada. James assistia ao noticiário pela televisão. No quarto ao lado, havia uma mesinha sobre rodas reple­ta de comida.

- Vou me vestir e já comemos - disse ajustando a toalha que ameaçava cair.

- Eu proíbo - ele disse puxando uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse. - Para que se vestir se vou despi-la em seguida?

Lily corou, enquanto o coração se agitava pela antecipação. Bastava que ele a olhasse com aqueles olhos para que ficasse febril e ardente de desejo. E ele sabia disso. Desviou o olhar para a comida, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo e comeu com apetite.

- Não vai comer nada?

- Já jantei. - Encheu uma taça de vinho e tomou um gole. - Fico feliz de ver você comendo com von­tade.

- Os últimos meses foram muito estressantes. Mas não vamos falar disso. - Não queria estragar aquele momento agradável tocando em assuntos es­pinhosos. - Agora, sabe tudo sobre mim. É hora de falar um pouco de você.

- De mim...? - James franziu a testa.

- Dos seus pais, por exemplo. - Lily afastou o prato vazio. - O que fazem?

James soltou um resmungo e se levantou.

- Os dois morreram. Na época, saiu publicado em todos os jornais.

- Não sabia... O que houve? - perguntou, levantando-se também.

James a pegou pela mão e os dois voltaram para o quarto.

- Quer que comece com _Era uma vez_?

- Por quê? Sua infância foi um conto de fadas?

James a deitou na cama e se afastou para admi­rar o lindo corpo de Lily.

- Nem um pouco. Apesar de morar num palácio e do dinheiro sobrando. Minha mãe era muito rica e muito mimada.

Os olhos de Lily brilhavam de curiosidade.

- Ela se parecia com você? Como ela era?

- Era bem bonita. - Ele tirou a camisa e se dei­tou ao lado dela. - Não era muito maternal. Eu fui um acidente e as babás me conheciam melhor que ela. Ela gostava de diversão e eu não era uma criança muito divertida.

- E seu pai?

- Era um intérprete brilhante e muito respeitado, mas um verdadeiro escravo da minha mãe. - James não conseguiu disfarçar o desgosto. - Ela tinha vários amantes. Deixou o nome do meu pai na lama, dormia fora de casa e ria na cara dele. Quando eu tinha dezoito anos, ele a flagrou na cama com um dos meus amigos. Naquela noite, ele se ma­tou... Ela nem foi ao funeral.

Lily estava perplexa com a narrativa dos fatos horrendos que haviam assombrado a juven­tude de James. Ela se inclinou sobre ele, com os olhos verdes brilhando de pena.

- Não sei o que dizer...

Ele emaranhou os dedos entre o cabelo macio e ainda úmido de Lily e trouxe o rosto angelical para mais perto do seu.

- Não diga nada, então, me mostra, gioia mia.

Os olhos se fecharam quando ela o beijou e o cora­ção acelerou. O desejo corria pelas veias como um rio de lava.

- James... - suspirou, enquanto os mamilos rijos roçavam a toalha, em busca de liberdade.

Soltou um gemido sensual quando ele arrancou a toalha fora.

- Amo seu corpo... Amo os efeitos que ele causa no meu.

Ela agarrou as coxas musculosas dele, com as unhas gentilmente apertadas sobre a pele morena e macia de James. Ele brincou com os seios excita­dos de Lily, com uma habilidade invejável, apertan­do e atiçando-os com os dedos.

Lily parou de respirar e estremeceu. Ele parou por um instante.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Você me deseja tanto que não consegue disfar­çar. Gosto disso - ele ronronou. - Você me excita.

Ela o olhava com sofreguidão.

- Sexo nunca foi tão quente e estimulante. Se ten­tasse fugir de mim agora, eu a trancaria a sete chaves - ele jurou.

- Não vou a lugar algum.

Ele a com doçura.

- Nenhum lugar em que eu não esteja também - completou, sem parar de beijá-la.

- Que romântico...- disse ela irônica.

Ele ficou tenso.

- Tenho mais dos genes da minha mãe do que gos­taria. Não vou ser infiel, mas não espere romantismo.

- Não se preocupe, a única coisa que gosto em você é seu dom de me fazer sentir bem na cama - ela revidou.

James soltou um riso delicioso, apertou o quei­xo de Lily e deitou por cima dela para beijá-la com mais intensidade.

- Você é uma mentirosa... Uma mentirosa linda e sexy. Tem tanto que aprender ainda. E eu terei um prazer enorme em ensinar tudo.

Lily ficou constrangida, curiosa, sem entender por que ele tinha dado aquela resposta tão presunçosa.

- Me ensinar o quê?

- Como me dominar por debaixo das cobertas - ele a provocou, sentando-se na cama, apenas para ti­rar as calças e o chinelo. - Métodos, técnicas, rit­mos.

- Não preciso aprender essas coisas, nem quero. - Olhava-o com fome, a boca seca e o coração sufo­cado.

- Sei que quer, gioia mia. - Nu, voltou a se deitar sobre ela, acariciando os ombros estreitos e alvos de Lily. - Vai exigir muita paciência e disciplina da minha parte e confesso que, nesse momento, essas qualidades estão escassas no meu estoque.

Os olhos estavam fixos nos seios brancos, que contrastavam com os mamilos róseos. Ela respirava com dificuldade. Não conseguia suprimir o desejo. Ele a colocou de joelhos e chupou cada bico, demoradamente, mordiscando-os e lambendo-os. Enquanto se entretinha com a boca, com as mãos foi explorar o púbis de Lily, passeando com os dedos entre as pernas dela. O corpo feminino agitou-se e Lily gemeu de prazer. A pele parecia que ia derreter pelo fogo que a consumia. Quando James encontrou o pequeno clitóris e o provocou, Lily começou a ver estrelas e ficou em transe.

- Não agüento mais... - ela gemeu, subindo por cima dele, encaixando-se com as pernas abertas, ávi­da por ser possuída. Respondendo aos impulsos dela, James penetrou-a sem rodeios, com firmeza. Ela gemeu de prazer.

Não estava preparada para o movimento que ele fez em seguida, saindo novamente de dentro dela e colocando-a de joelhos novamente. Excitada e frus­trada, ela pronunciou o nome dele.

- Confie em mim - James respondeu, ofegante.

Voltou a penetrá-la, agora ajoelhados na cama, e cada milímetro do sexo de James entrando dentro dela, como um choque elétrico. Chegou ao clímax na mesma hora, convulsionando-se toda, dos pés à cabe­ça, com um gemido sufocado e sôfrego.

James a deitou e a abraçou. Suspirou.

- Você é sensacional, bella mia.

Ela acariciou as costas molhadas de suor de James.

- Não entendo por que demorou tanto a se entre­gar aos prazeres do sexo - ele comentou, enquanto beijava-a no pescoço.

- Sempre fui mais infantil que as garotas da mi­nha idade... - lembrou-se do incidente desagradável que aconteceu durante a adolescência e hesitou em contar, mas acabou revelando. - Minha irmã é dez anos mais velha que eu, tinha um namorado que tentou me levar para a cama. Não aconteceu nada porque comecei a gritar, mas fiquei traumatizada. Sentia-me culpada e suja... Petunia dis­se que eu devia ter provocado seu namorado...

James ergueu a cabeça e a olhou com doçura.

- Está brincando? Quantos anos você tinha?

- Treze. Ele estava morando com a gente já fazia alguns meses - ela franziu a testa. - Tinha algo nele que me dava medo. Até que uma noite, quando minha irmã não estava em casa, ele tentou me agarrar, mas consegui sair correndo para o meu quarto. Se ela não tivesse chegado mais cedo e o pego no meu quarto, não sei o que teria acontecido.

- Eu sei. E se você tivesse sido estuprada, tenho certeza de que a sua irmã arranjaria um jeito de culpar você também!

Lily ficou apreensiva.

- Não diz isso! Tem que entender que ela estava muito magoada. Eles iam se casar.

- Você é irmã e devia ser a coisa mais valiosa para ela. - James acariciou o rosto delicado de Lily e a olhou de um jeito diferente, muito meigo. - Com razão, levou tanto tempo para perder a vir­gindade. Eu também fui um insensível. Estava com tanto tesão que não tive nenhum cuidado.

- Mas foi bom... - Não sabia muito bem como descrever suas sensações. Era tudo tão novo para ela. - Com você, tudo fica diferente...

- Continua, gioia mia - ele disse com uma voz vibrante que arrepiou os pêlos de Lily.

Enquanto sorria encabulada pelo convite indecoroso de inflar o ego de um homem acostumado a elo­gios e paparicos, James se levantou bruscamente e soltou um palavrão.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou, ansiosa.

Ele a encarou com cara de desespero.

- Esqueci da camisinha! Pela primeira vez na vida, não usei camisinha!

Lily mordeu os lábios.

- Eu não tomo nada... Nunca precisei antes...

Com um suspiro de resignação, James o relaxou o ombro.

- Para quando é sua menstruação?

- Daqui a duas semanas.

Ele ficou pensativo.

- Isso quer dizer que você está no período mais fértil... Alguma vez já quis ter filhos?

- Nunca pensei nisso.

- Nem eu - admitiu ele. - Mas, se tivermos, azar...

- Não é engraçado como uma única palavra pode significar tantas coisas? Azar... - Lily empalideceu.

- Quis dizer que vou cuidar de você... E do bebê - ele disse com a voz hesitante. - Por isso, não pre­cisa se preocupar.

- Não estou preocupada - mentiu, apavorada com a idéia de engravidar de um homem cujo único interesse nela era a habilidade que tinha de diverti-lo na cama. - Mas posso ir ao ginecologista e pedir para tomar a pílula do dia seguinte.

- Não - rejeitou James na mesma hora, o que surpreendeu a ambos. - Não gosto da idéia. Vamos esperar para ver no que dá.

James voltou a se deitar, apoiando o rosto tencionado sobre o travesseiro. Depois a envolveu com o braço e a apertou contra si.

- Durma um pouco e tente não se preocupar... Amanhã de manhã, voltamos para a Itália.

- Seria ótimo se pudesse acumular milhas com todos esses vôos - ela brincou.

Ele riu, deliciando-se com o comentário bem-hu­morado, e apagou as luzes.

Ela se encolheu nos braços dele e pensou na proba­bilidade de ter um filho. Para sua surpresa, a idéia lhe agradava. Consternada, repreendeu-se e repetiu men­talmente que seria um desastre. Não podia se com­portar como uma adolescente que idealiza a materni­dade, esquecendo-se da real situação na qual se en­contrava. Que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Onde estava o ódio que sentia por ele? Descobriu que a mágoa e o rancor já não habitavam sua alma. No en­tanto, o medo de se machucar outra vez persistia, reconheceu com pesar. Estava se apaixonando nova­mente?

James acariciou a cintura curvilínea de Lily.

- Está muito cansada?

- Não muito - sussurrou.

A simples pergunta de James desencadeou uma nova onda de excitação, apagando qualquer vestígio de razão e seriedade em sua mente, deixando tudo em suspenso.

* * *

Os brincos com diamantes brilhavam tanto que chegavam a cegar Lily.

- Não posso aceitar... Não posso!

- Qual é o problema? É um presente... Não pode recusar um presente.

- Você já me deu um colar, um bracelete, um re­lógio... Agora, isso. Aposto que custaram uma fortu­na.

- O dinheiro não é problema, bella mia. Sou um homem generoso, e daí? Devia ser um ponto a mais para mim. - James a pegou pelos punhos e arras­tou-a para si.

Lily não disse nada, mas pensou que ele não pre­cisava de mais pontos. Sentia-se extremamente des­confortável com tantos presentes extravagantes e ca­ros. Será que ele achava que precisava pagar a ela pe­los serviços prestados? A quantia que tinha dado à instituição de caridade não deveria ter sido suficien­te? Enfim, sua caixa de jóias já estava repleta, com diamantes e safiras estonteantes.

- Você me deixa constrangida - ela murmurou. - Me faz sentir uma mercenária.

James soltou um resmungo.

- Às vezes você fica tão melodramática.

- Quem foi que me fez assinar aquele contrato horroroso?

James não queria ser lembrado daquele contra­to. Emoldurou com as mãos o rosto dela e a beijou com intensidade, como se não a visse há muito tem­po, apesar de já estarem juntos havia semanas, sem desgrudar um do outro.

- Gosto de regras e limites. Eu me enganei com você. O que está rolando entre nós é muito mais do que um simples acordo jurídico.

Lily queria muito acreditar nele.

O telefone tocou e ele a soltou para atender à cha­mada. Ela foi até o terraço e se sentou numa das ca­deiras. O calor do sol estava delicioso. A vista glorio­sa do vale verdejante salpicado de casinhas e viníco­las a saldava todas as manhãs já havia três semanas. Mal podia crer que estava em Toscana tanto tempo com James. Os dias voaram e ela desejava que nunca acabassem, pois passava por um momento úni­co de extrema felicidade.

Tinha desistido de se convencer de que o odiava. Ao contrário, havia aceitado o amor que sentia por ele e não mais se envergonhava de seus sentimentos. A presença de James lhe enchia de luz e alegria. Os toques de James causavam sensações tão ma­ravilhosas e poderosas que, mais de uma vez, os seus olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas.

Durante aqueles dias, ele havia sido tão atencioso, carinhoso... _e_ romântico. Oferecia jantares à luz de velas, passeios ao luar pelos jardins floridos, piqueniques no bosque. Caminhavam de mãos dadas pelos vilarejos medievais, comiam em restaurantes pitores­cos e conversavam horas a fio.

James a levou a um nutricionista e aos poucos ela estava engordando, de forma saudável. Lily continuava com as aulas de italiano e James a aju­dava nos deveres, com extrema paciência. Certo dia, viajaram a Paris só para assistir ao show de um dos cantores favoritos de Lily. Em outra ocasião, ele a levou para conhecer um dos jardins mais famosos das redondezas.

Ele parecia uma pessoa totalmente diferente da que ela havia conhecido. Durante o rápido namoro que tiveram, ele era um viciado em trabalho e nunca tinha tempo para conhecê-la melhor. No entanto, agora, ele fazia de tudo para arranjar mais tempo para ficar com ela. As mudanças no comportamento de James mexeram muito com Lily. Havia decidido que estava feliz, algo raro, e que iria viver o momento e esquecer de como aquela história havia começado.

Apenas duas coisas nublavam seu contentamento. O medo de que a única noite em que se haviam des­cuidado pudesse ter conseqüências irreversíveis era uma delas. Estava convencida de que uma gravidez iria destruir a relação, visto que nenhum outro ho­mem apreciava tanto a liberdade quanto James.

A maior preocupação, no entanto, dizia respeito à irmã, que ainda não tinha entrado em contato com ela. Lily havia ligado para todos os conhecidos de Petunia, mas ninguém sabia dela há meses, em alguns casos até há anos. Começava a pensar que conhecia a irmã menos do que imaginava. Por que desaparecer de sua vida tão completamente, como se não existisse?

- Qual é o problema? - James interrompeu as divagações de Lily. - Me conta.

Ela soltou um suspiro.

- Estou preocupada com minha irmã. Parece que ela desapareceu da face da Terra.

- Desde quando?

- Pouco antes de eu ser presa. Teve medo de ser acusada como cúmplice e entrou em pânico.

- Por quê? Ela também estava envolvida no show beneficente?

Ela fez que sim e contou a história.

- Quer que ajude a encontrá-la?

- Adoraria, mas não sei como pode fazer isso...

- Tenho muitos contatos. - James pensou que as informações levantadas pelo detetive que havia contratado poderiam ajudar a encontrar algumas pistas. Tinha deixado o relatório em Londres. Tinha mudado de idéia e achou que seria antiético investi­gar a vida de Lily sem que ela soubesse.

- Agradeceria muito. Estou muito preocupada com ela. O marido dela a largou pouco antes de ela desaparecer. Sabe-se lá em que estado de nervos ela deve estar - respondeu com certa aflição.

- Vou achar sua irmã para você, cara mia. - Olhou o relógio. - Mas agora temos um compromis­so.

- Que compromisso? - perguntou desconfiada. Ele deu de ombros.

- Acho que já era hora de você fazer um teste de gravidez. Então marquei uma consulta com um médi­co de confiança.

Ela ficou surpresa.

- Não precisa, posso muito bem comprar um tes­te de farmácia.

- Esses testes nunca são cem por cento confiá­veis.

Lily baixou a cabeça. Obviamente ele estava muito preocupado com aquela possibilidade. Havia disfarçado a inquietação para não deixá-la nervosa, mas via que ele não agüentava mais esperar pelo re­sultado.

Foram a uma clínica particular. O ginecologista era muito atencioso e arranhava no inglês.

- Seu teste deu negativo. Você não está grávida, senhorita Evans.

Lily não estava preparada para a reação que teve com a notícia: ficou claramente desapontada.

James estava surpreso. Acreditava piamente que ela estivesse grávida. Ambos eram jovens e sau­dáveis. Nunca havia pensado em ter filhos e por isso sempre foi cuidadoso para não engravidar ninguém. Deveria estar aliviado com a notícia de que não seria pai.

Lily esforçou-se para sentir alívio. Nas semanas seguintes ao incidente, a mãe natureza chegou a pre­gar algumas peças, fazendo-a acreditar que seu corpo estava mudando. Estava se acostumando, inconscien­temente, com a idéia de ser mãe.

- Você deve estar satisfeito, agora. Não temos mais nada com o que nos preocuparmos - ela mur­murou, quando já estavam na limusine. James não respondeu, estava absorto em seus pensamentos.

Lily tinha medo de que ele descobrisse que ela havia ficado decepcionada. Sentiu um nó na garganta e uma grande vontade de chorar.

- Talvez seja próprio do ser humano desejar o que lhe foi negado - divagou James. - Você ficou chateada com a notícia, não ficou?

- Claro que não - mentiu. Ela procurou um len­ço nos bolsos do casaco de James e ao encontrar um, escondeu o rosto. - É a tensão, só isso... Estou meio sensível.

- Gostaria de ter um filho com você, gioia mia.

* * *

N/A: Tchatcharam!hahahahaha O que acharam dessa ultima frase do nosso amado e odiado James? . Deixem reviews Babies!


	8. Capitulo oito

CAPÍTULO IX

O lenço caiu das mãos trêmulas de Lily. Os olhos lacrimejantes, que faziam a íris verde brilhar ainda mais, se fixaram no rosto de James. Estava chocada. Não podia acreditar que ele realmente estava sendo sincero.

- Está brincando comigo?

- Não brinco com essas coisas. Falo com toda a sinceridade - ele disse com a voz arrastada e inten­sa. - Descobri que gostaria de ter um filho.

Ter um filho com James parecia a idéia mais ir­racional, mas o que ele oferecia era algo que ela dese­java mais que tudo na vida. O desejo de ter um filho dele era estranhamente intenso.

- Suponho que seja natural - continuou ele. - Cheguei a uma etapa da vida que me permite estar preparado para ser pai. O incidente me ajudou a per­ceber isso. Também fiquei desapontado quando o médico disse que você não estava grávida.

- Honestamente, não achei que fosse ter essa rea­ção - admitiu ela. - Muito menos que você sentiria a mesma coisa.

Ele então pousou o olhar sobre o rosto de Lily.

- Por quê?

Poderia ter dado cinqüenta razões: bebês davam trabalho, bebês não podiam ficar viajando de um lado para o outro como ele... Mas, acima de tudo, bebês precisavam da presença dos pais, se fosse possível.

- Não gosto da idéia de ser mãe solteira - ela dei­xou escapar.

Ele continuava olhando Lily com a mesma calma de antes.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Lily corou e desviou o olhar para as mãos entrela­çadas. Havia poucas semanas, ele a tinha pedido em casamento. Na época, a raiva e o rancor a fizeram re­jeitar a proposta. Claro que gostaria que ele a valori­zasse, que quisesse dela mais do que sexo e noites de prazer. Não havia aceitado por amor-próprio. A vida com James era quase perfeita. Ele a tratava bem, e era impecável na cama e a fazia se sentir plena. No en­tanto, isso não era o suficiente. Ele não a amava e, por essa razão, a relação estava fadada ao fracasso.

- Lily?

- Shhhh... Estou pensando.

Era insano consi­derar a idéia de ter um filho nessas condições. Estava completamente louca ao acreditar que um bebê seria um consolo, depois que James a abandonasse. Era absurdo e egoísta de sua parte. Um filho não era um boneco e ela não estava brincando de casinha. Preci­sava começar a se comportar como uma pessoa ma­dura e responsável. Ao mesmo tempo, queria muito um filho dele. Estava confusa. Não conseguia racio­cinar direito.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Posso ter um filho seu, mas com uma condição.

- Tudo tem seu preço, não? - ele comentou, com um sorriso zombeteiro e os olhos faiscando. - Mas a gente podia adiar as negociações para mais tarde e já ir providenciando a encomenda, carissima - brincou.

Ela o olhou de rabo de olho. Sentia o estômago embrulhado por causa do nervosismo.

- Estou fa­lando sério, James... Só vou ter um filho seu se você se casar comigo...

James ergueu o queixo e as sobrancelhas ex­pressando surpresa.

- O que aconteceu com o amor?

Lily ficou paralisada.

- Como?

- Você tinha dito que só se casaria por amor - lembrou ele, com um tom suave.

Lily corou e se remexeu no assento do carro.

- Bem, não se pode ter tudo nessa vida... - disse constrangida.

- Também tinha dito que nunca se casaria comigo nem que eu fosse o último homem na face da Terra. Foram exatamente essas as palavras que você usou.

_Que papelão,_ pensou ela.

- Mudei de idéia, ora. Preferia que você esque­cesse as coisas que falei naquele dia. Estava com muita raiva de você.

- Impossível, tenho uma memória de elefante. Recapitulando: a condição, então, é casamento?

- Falando assim, parece que estou apontando uma arma para a sua cabeça.

James não revelou qualquer expressão que de­nunciasse sua opinião a respeito do assunto.

- É a primeira vez que me pedem em casamento. Não tenho referências - disse, com um sorriso mali­cioso.

- Não precisa aceitar, não tem problema. - Esta­va incrivelmente constrangida com toda aquela con­versa.

James limpou a garganta.

O chofer tinha aberto a porta para Lily e ela nem tinha se dado conta. Ela saiu do carro rapidamente e entrou como uma flecha pela porta do palácio. Que imbecil! Ela, literalmente, tinha pedido James em casamento. Ou melhor, imposto o casamento como a condição para ter um filho dele, o que era muito pior. Lágrimas brotavam dos olhos. Estava arrasada.

Quando subia as escadas, ele a segurou pelo braço. Lily se virou para ele e disse bruscamente.

- É porque você acha que sou uma ladra, não é? Em algum momento passou pela sua cabeça que eu não peguei aquele dinheiro? Alguma vez pensou que, se tivesse roubado duzentos e cinqüenta mil libras, não estaria morando numa casa que é menor que a sua suíte?

- Várias vezes. - Ele respondeu. - Você não tem nenhuma jóia, nada de muito valor e pelo que pude observar também não tem hábitos extravagan­tes ou consumistas. Mas pode ter roubado o dinheiro porque estava muito endividada.

Lily não respondeu. Odiava o fato de ele achar que ela era desonesta. Quando aceitou assinar o con­trato, estava desesperada demais para conseguir o di­nheiro e com muita raiva para se preocupar com o que ele achava ou deixava de achar dela. Porém, ago­ra, a opinião de James era valiosa demais e ela precisava contar a verdade. Afinal, o dinheiro já havia sido reposto. Não precisava mais mentir para pro­teger a irmã.

Ao mesmo tempo, se contasse a história toda, ti­nha medo que James acabasse denunciando Petúnia para a polícia. Era pouco compreensível e tole­rante e podia muito bem resolver que Petúnia deve­ria ser punida pelo que fez. Era melhor esperar que James achasse a irmã primeiro. Ele era o único ca­paz de ajudá-la. Talvez fosse mais flexível depois que conhecesse Petúnia.

Ele a pegou pela cintura e a pôs contra a parede, roçando os lábios nos dela.

- Algo que queira me contar, bella mia? - ele a apertou. - Agora que sei que está me escondendo al­gum segredo, fique sabendo que não vou deixar você em paz, até que me conte tudo.

- Não tem segredo algum... - A última coisa que queria era deixá-lo irritado.

- Pode confiar em mim.

- Não tenho nada para contar.

- Não está sendo inteligente em mentir para mim. - James a alertou, soltando-a. Pegou-a pela mão e a guiou até um dos cômodos do palácio ao lado da escada. - Além disso, você mente muito mal.

Sentiu muito frio de repente.

- Não é nada que possa magoar você.

- Deixe que eu resolva o que me magoa ou não.

- Por favor... Não é nada importante.

- Se vamos nos casar, preciso saber que posso confiar em você. Pense nisso e depois me procure para dizer se tem ou não algo para compartilhar co­migo.

- Isso é chantagem! - Lily o repreendeu. James deu de ombros, demonstrando total indiferença.

- Entenda como quiser.

- Não quero me casar com você mesmo! - revidou, colérica.

- Por favor, não comece com a mesma novela.

- Por que tem tanta certeza de que quero me casar com você?

Ele a encarou.

- Tenho minhas razões.

- Quais?

- Não interessa.

- Também não gosto de segredos.

James começou a ficar impaciente.

- Vamos acabar com essa conversa fiada!

- Só depois que me contar porque tem tanta cer­teza de que quero me casar com você!

James fez uma cara séria e intimidadora.

- Está começando a se comportar como uma criança mimada.

O comentário só fez Lily ficar ainda mais irri­tada.

- Não devia dizer coisas que não pode provar!

James fez um movimento brusco e foi até a mesa, abriu a gaveta e retirou um papel. Em seguida, ele o entregou a Lily.

- E você não devia me provocar...

Lily reconheceu a velha foto que costumava apreciar todos os dias, na adolescência. Como ele ha­via achado aquela foto?

James se arrependeu da reação impulsiva e xin­gou-se mentalmente por ser tão impulsivo e temperamental. Não entendia por que a tranqüilidade e o autocontrole tão inerentes à sua personalidade perdiam a força quando ele estava com ela. Quando tentou se aproximar dela, Lily deu um passo atrás e rasgou a foto em pedacinhos.

- Não devia ter lhe mostrado - ele disse.

- Como foi que conseguiu essa foto? Você me deve uma explicação.

Ele contou da visita de Alice ao escritório.

Lily só pensou na expressão de horror da prima ao ler o contrato. Sabia que a prima não tinha a inten­ção de prejudicá-la, mas, ao mostrar aquela foto para James, Alice havia jogado o orgulho de Lily na lama. Era seu maior segredo. Agora, James sa­bia que ele era seu ídolo quando Lily ainda nem ti­nha menstruado e acreditava em amores platônicos. A humilhação havia ultrapassado todas as fronteiras do que seria suportável. Só faltava Alice ter mencionado, também, que Lily tinha comentado que ele era o amor de sua vida!

Mortificada, ela saiu correndo do salão.

- Lily... - James falou num tom cansado. - Aonde você vai? - saiu do salão e ficou parado na porta olhando-a.

Ela foi até a porta da saída e pegou as chaves do carro que James havia reservado para que ela usasse.

- Não quero que dirija nervosa como está!

Nada poderia ter incentivado Lily ainda mais a seguir em frente. Ligou o motor do pequeno e potente Lamborghini e saiu numa velocidade considerável. Só tirou o pé do acelerador depois de já ter perdido o palácio de vista. Por que não tinha jogado fora aque­la foto dele? Trincava os dentes de raiva. Dirigiu até o topo da montanha, onde havia um pequeno vilarejo cercado por muros, como nos filmes aos quais havia assistido sobre a Roma antiga.

Estacionou em frente a uma igrejinha que devia ter centenas de anos e foi caminhando até a pracinha principal. Sentou-se num barzinho ao ar livre, onde havia estado com James dias antes e pediu um suco. Ficou impressionada com todos o conheciam. Até o padre tinha se sentado com eles para uma taça de vinho. Notou que ele se sentia muito à vontade e relaxado na cidadezinha onde tinha nascido e passa­do a infância.

_Amava aquele desgraçado_, pensou aturdida. E ele sabia disso. Talvez devesse deixar o orgulho de lado e tentar ser feliz, pensou. Mas como ser feliz se o amor não era recíproco? Agora, que a raiva havia di­minuído, começava a reconsiderar a idéia de aceitar o que ele podia lhe oferecer. Ele tinha dito que não de­viam ter segredos um para o outro caso se casassem. Queria que ele confiasse nela. Mas, ainda assim, relu­tava em contar a verdade sobre o dinheiro roubado.

James estacionou com sua Ferrari ao lado do Lamborghini. Não se perdoava por ter mostrado aquela foto para Lily. Tinha sido uma atitude insen­sível e cruel. Mas ela o provocou, o confrontou. Onde estava agora? Entrou na igreja para ver se ela estava já. Mas a igreja estava vazia. Foi até o mirante que dava para um abismo lindo e ao mesmo tempo assus­tador. Nunca seria capaz de viver em paz se algo acontecesse a ela.

Foi até a praça e, por fim, a avistou sentada numa das mesas ao ar livre. Ela estava divina. Com uma blusa sem manga e de saia verde, era uma escultura viva. O coração começou a voltar ao ritmo normal.

Ao ver James vindo em sua direção, Lily es­tremeceu. Estava tão lindo e elegante. O sol ilumina­va os traços fortes e masculinos de seu rosto e corpo.

- Posso sentar?

Ela não respondeu, mas não demonstrou resistên­cia.

- Me desculpe se magoei você, gioia mia - ele disse ao se sentar ao lado dela. - Quero que saiba que fiquei emocionado e honrado quando descobri que você guardava uma foto minha desde menina.

Sua face corou rapidamente. Ele devia estar com pena dela. Por que outra razão usaria aquelas pala­vras que não faziam parte do seu vocabulário prag­mático? Ali estava ela, em frente ao homem por quem tinha se apaixonado, platonicamente, na ado­lescência, e por quem continuava louquinha, anos de­pois. Devia ser um carma, uma punição por algo que tinha feito em vidas passadas, pensou.

- Preciso lhe contar uma coisa - ela anunciou assim que o garçom terminou de lhes servir duas ta­ças de vinho e voltou para debaixo da árvore para continuar lendo o jornal. - Não fui eu quem roubou o dinheiro da instituição de caridade... Foi minha irmã...

James a estudou com a testa franzida. Por al­guns segundos fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-

O rosto moreno de James ficou pálido.

- Por que você não me contou isso antes?

- Eu acabaria contando, mas nunca achei que fôs­semos ficar juntos tanto tempo - ela confessou. - Também, antes não me importava com o que você achava de mim. Minha única preocupação era com a minha irmã. Só aceitei assinar o contrato porque a po­lícia informou que estava à procura da minha irmã e que ela era a principal suspeita.

James tinha a expressão sombria.

- Você podia ter me dito a verdade.

- Não achei que você fosse ligar se eu era ou não inocente. Para mim, você não dava a mínima.

O rosto imponente ficou tenso com a afirmação

- Também não confiava em você. - Lily admi­tiu com franqueza. - Como ia imaginar que reação teria quando soubesse? Tinha medo que você fosse até a polícia e entregasse a minha irmã. Não contei nada para protegê-la. Mesmo agora, me sinto mal por estar lhe contando isso. Não quero que tenha uma má impressão dela.

- Não posso imaginar por que teria essa impres­são - ele respondeu com sarcasmo. - Por que iria pensar mal de uma mulher que rouba um quarto de milhão de libras de crianças carentes e ainda abandona a irmã para as­sumir a culpa?

Lily o olhou com reprovação enquanto ele deixa­va o dinheiro do vinho sobre a mesa. Os dois se le­vantaram e cruzaram a praça, juntos.

- A vida da minha irmã foi sempre muito difícil e eu sempre fiz tudo para que ela se sentisse menos in­feliz - ela disse, finalmente. - Por favor, tente en­tender. A culpa também foi minha. Fui eu quem quis assumir a culpa.

- Além do sacrifício de perder a virgindade co­migo? - ele perguntou com um riso tolo e nada di­vertido. Ainda estava pálido. - Quando disse que ti­nha uma dívida com você, não imaginei que fosse tão grande.

- Você não me deve nada. Tudo o que fiz foi por­que quis. E se me ajudar a encontrar minha irmã vou ser grata a você para sempre.

- Isso é o mínimo que posso fazer. Entre na Fer­rari. Depois peço para o Hagrid vir buscar o Lam­borghini.

Lily se sentou no banco do carona.

- Não vê que o sacrifício acabou virando algo es­pecial e desejado?

Ele ligou o motor do carro e passou a primeira marcha antes de acelerar.

- Queria você a qualquer custo, bella mia. Honra e decência só vieram quando era tarde demais para mudar alguma coisa. Nunca vou me perdoar por isso - Ele desceu o morro numa velocidade que Lily não teria coragem de usar nem mesmo numa estrada plana. - Mas prometo que, custe o que custar, vou encontrar sua irmã para você.

Um sorriso quente brotou de Lily.

- E você não vai denunciá-la para a polícia?

- Mesmo que quisesse, agora seria tarde. As acu­sações foram retiradas.

De volta ao palácio, Lily ficou andando de um lado para o outro. Desejava que James a tomasse nos braços, a levasse para a cama e a amasse com pai­xão e loucura. Raramente precisava ser encorajado ou provocado para isso. Sentiu-se uma boba quando ele lhe informou que tinha algumas ligações para fazer.

Jantou sozinha naquela noite e foi para a cama mais cedo, desejosa de que ele a fosse procurar mais tarde.

Despertou na manhã seguinte, intrigada e triste pela ausência prolongada de James. Saiu para caminhar pelo bosque de árvores frondosas e altas. Era cedo e a temperatura estava amena e o silêncio imperava. Sentiu um alívio no peito ao ver James vindo em sua direção.

Antes mesmo de chegar perto dela, gritou:

- Estou com o endereço da sua irmã!

Lily ficou lívida.

- Nossa! Como conseguiu isso tão rápido?

James contou sobre o relatório que havia encomendado a um detetive particular, semanas antes. Ela fez que sim e não se mostrou preocupada, pois o que mais desejava era saber sobre sua irmã. No relatório, dizia que Petúnia estava na França.

- França?

- O jatinho está esperando. Partimos depois do almoço, mia cara.

O rosto alvo de Lily brilhava de felicidade.

- Não tenho palavras para lhe agradecer. Nunca vou poder retribuir o que fez.

Ela sentiu que o rosto de James ficou um pouco sombrio, mas, depois que ele a abraçou, achou que havia se equivocado. Ele a olhou com um carinho tão comovente que a deixou perturbada.

- Você pode retribuir casando-se comigo, caris­sima.

- Sim, sim! - respondeu, de imediato, explodindo de alegria.

- Quero que seja como manda o figurino. Vou fa­zer uma festa de noivado de arromba para exibir você para todo o mundo.

De repente, ficou com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Será que tinha decidido se casar porque achava que tinha uma dívida com ela? Por pena?

Ele a acariciou, beijando-a com volúpia. Lily de­sistiu das especulações e se entregou ao calor do cor­po de James. Aquilo podia não ser amor, mas era quente e excitante como se fosse.

- Não pára - ela disse, agarrando-o contra uma árvore, com o corpo débil de desejo.

Ele deu um suspiro.

- Precisamos. Pedi a um amigo meu para passar no palácio com alguns anéis de noivado.

A velocidade com que as coisas estavam aconte­cendo assustou Lily. James era um cara metódi­co e cauteloso. No entanto, agora, estava sugerindo que a festa de noivado fosse feita em duas semanas e que a data do casamento fosse marcada imediatamen­te. A cerimônia seria no palácio.

Ela ficou deslumbrada com a variedade de anéis. Cada um mais bonito que o outro. Ficou agoniada, pois não conseguia se decidir. Finalmente, ele esco­lheu um, cravejado de pequenos diamantes, que ela adorou.

Lily estava tão ansiosa por ver a irmã e apresen­tá-la a James que mal se agüentava no assento do avião. Ficou folheando revistas e não teve apetite para almoçar, tamanha era a vontade de reencontrar Petunia.

James estava muito quieto e taciturno. Aquilo a incomodou.

- O que há de errado? - ela perguntou assim que entraram na limusine que os foi buscar no aeroporto.

- Acho que você vai ter algumas surpresas quan­do se encontrar com a sua irmã.

Lily não entendeu.

- Que tipo de surpresas?

- Parece que ela continua vivendo com o tal do Valter.

- Jura? Então eles voltaram? Que maravilha! Petunia ficou arrasada quando ele foi embora...Ela deve estar nas nuvens - Lily declarou, com satisfação.

James buscou as mãos dela e as envolveu.

- Não posso deixar que você seja pega de surpre­sa, despreparada.

- Despreparada para quê?

- Acredito que você tenha sido vítima de um es­tratagema cruel. Chequei alguns dados. A discoteca que você financiou não faliu. Foi vendida. Acho que seu cunhado inventou essa história para tirar mais di­nheiro de você.

Lily o olhava horrorizada.

- Está falando sério? Acha mesmo que Valter é um golpista?

- O cara é um vigarista com ficha na polícia por vários crimes de colarinho-branco.

- Mas ele é contador...

- Ele nunca terminou o ensino médio. Infeliz­mente, Lily, tudo indica que ele não trabalhava so­zinho. Sei que não vai querer ouvir isso. - James fez uma pausa. Estava claramente incomodado. - Mas todas as evidências indicam que sua irmã está metida nisso até o último fio de cabelo.

- Pára! Não quero ouvir mais nada! - Lily dis­se, mais em estado de assombro do que de raiva.- Você é cético demais, James! Posso até acreditar que o Valter seja desonesto, mas minha irmã, nunca!

A limusine estacionou em frente a um portão alto de madeira que cercava uma casa majestosa. Um dos seguranças de James tocou o interfone. Lily colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e avistou a bela piscina e dois carros luxuosos na garagem.

- Eles não podem morar aí - disse com incredu­lidade, enquanto o carro entrava na propriedade. - A polícia também tinha comentado sobre uns rumo­res que diziam que eles estavam num endereço chi­que na Riviera francesa. Acho que estamos seguindo uma pista falsa, James.

- Não eram rumores. Valter e Petunia tiveram que desaparecer para desfrutarem o dinheiro rouba­do. - James continuou com as revelações sórdi­das. - Mudaram de nome e aqui são conhecidos como Janette e Brian Carson. Seu cunhado abriu um negócio no ramo imobiliário.

- Essa não pode ser a casa da minha irmã. Com certeza isso tudo é um terrível mal-entendido. Essas pessoas não são eles. Se a minha irmã tivesse todo esse dinheiro, por que iria roubar a fundação benefi­cente? Como poderia estar endividada? Por que ia me implorar para mentir para a polícia dizendo que eu é quem tinha roubado o dinheiro?

- Ganância. Mesquinharia. Um último ato de crueldade antes de começarem a nova vida. Foi por essa razão que nunca mais procuraram você.

- Não, você está errado. - Lily abriu a porta do carro e saiu apressada em direção à casa. Queria pro­var que James estava redondamente equivocado.

* * *

N/A: Eu sei que demorei...me desculpem!!Mas é que _**Twilight**_ me absorveu completamente! Eu não consigo para de ler! hahaha  
Espero que gostem do cap e no proximo eu prometo que respondo a TODAS as reviews! Me desculpem mas agora eu tenho que voltar pro Edward! Aiaiai...hahaha  
Beijão babies!


	9. Capitulo nove

Lily tremia. Estava apavorada. Não conseguia olhar para a irmã. Ao invés disso, olhou ao redor. O que viu acabou com as esperanças de que pudesse ha­ver uma explicação convincente, plausível. Aquela era, sem dúvida, a casa de Petunia. Os quadros, as esculturas e os móveis luxuosos eram exatamente o estilo da mãe e do padrasto.

- Alguma vez o Valter chegou a largar você? Ou foi mais uma das mentiras em que você me fez acre­ditar? - Lily interrogou a irmã.

- Nós fizemos as pazes – disse Petunia envergo­nhada.

Lily estava horrorizada, aturdida. Passou pela irmã e entrou na espaçosa sala de estar da casa. O pa­drasto estava de short e sem camisa, vendo futebol numa televisão de plasma gigantesca. Ao ver a cunhada, ficou boquiaberto.

- Onde vocês arranjaram dinheiro para tudo isso? - Lily perguntou, sentindo uma dor profunda no coração.

James apareceu na entrada da porta.

- Quem você trouxe junto? - James acendeu um cigarro, com um brilho no olhar.

- Não importa! Você me disse que estava endivi­dada, que estava arruinada! Agora vejo que era tudo mentira. - Lily estava transtornada. - Há quanto tempo você tem essa casa?

- Estamos apenas tomando conta da casa. Ela não é nossa - respondeu Petunia.

- A casa está no nome da sua irmã. Comprou em dinheiro vivo há dois anos – contradisse James secamente.

- Isso é uma mentira deslavada! - gritou Valter, com o rosto vermelho como um tijolo.

James o olhou com desprezo.

- Vocês deixaram vários rastros da sujeira que fi­zeram. Abaixe o tom de voz e se comporte. Lily tem provas suficientes para colocar os dois atrás das gra­des por um bom tempo.

- Mas ela nunca vai fazer isso - declarou Petunia. - Eu sou a irmã dela. E o que é dela, é meu. Não é isso que vivia dizendo, Lily?

Lily estava envergonhada e magoada com o comportamento da irmã. Agora estava claro que o ca­sal andava trapaceando Lily havia muito tempo. No entanto, os olhos azuis de Petunia, permaneciam implacáveis e desafian­tes. Não havia qualquer vestígio de arrependimento ou de desculpas.

- Alguma vez se preocupou com o fato de que eu pudesse ir para a cadeia por sua causa? - Lily não tinha força na voz.

A loura não respondeu.

Lily sentiu que as lágrimas transbordavam, mas lutou com força para que não caíssem. O silêncio havia sido a resposta mais dura e cruel que Petunia po­deria ter dado. Alice uma vez a havia chamado de galinha dos ovos de ouro da irmã e só agora ela descobria a verda­de daquela afirmação. Petunia só se interessava pelo dinheiro que trazia para dentro de casa.

Ao lembrar da reação de Valter e Petunia quando anunciou que iria abandonar a carreira de modelo, Lily teve calafrios. Depois que a galinha parou de botar os ovos valiosos, o casal teve que arranjar outros meios para continuar aumentando suas economias.

Com a dignidade que lhe restava, Lily saiu da casa direto para a limusine. Quando o carro começou a se mover, o olhar vazio estava fixo na janela. Estava arrasada. Sem dizer uma palavra, entregou-se nos braços de James. Ele também não disse nada. Lily achou melhor assim, pois qualquer palavra de conforto iria desencadear um mar de lágrimas. Os olhos ardiam, mas não chorou.

- Ela nunca me amou... E no fundo, no fundo, eu sem­pre soube disso - disse, soltando um suspiro comovi­do. - Mas me esforçava ao máximo para agradá-la.

- Não vou deixar que ela lhe faça mal nunca mais, gioia mia.

Ele a abraçou com mais força e Lily fechou os olhos. Ela o amava com tanta intensidade que chegou a tremer. Desesperada por poder retribuir tanta grati­dão, disse:

- Vou tentar entrar no seu iate outra vez... Está bem?

Com o queixo sobre a cabeça de Lily, James suspirou e acariciou os cabelos dela.

- Quem sabe um dia. Não há pressa.

* * *

O helicóptero pousou no heliporto da casa de cam­po de James, na Inglaterra. Welbrooke Park era um lugar deslumbrante. Lily se lembrou da primei­ra e última vez que havia estado lá, naquela fatídica festa que terminou de madrugada, quando fugiu com Mort Stevens em seu carro esporte, ridiculamente pe­queno. Riu sutilmente daquela história tragicômica. A agonia e a desilusão que sentiu naquele fim de se­mana eram coisas do passado. Em poucas horas, ela estaria recebendo os convidados para a festa de noi­vado.

James, que tinha passado dois dias em Londres a trabalho, saiu do escritório para dar-lhe as boas-vindas.

- Venha, quero que conheça uns amigos meus - fez uma pausa. - Desculpa, estava louco para ter umas horinhas com você a sós, mas vamos ter de es­perar - disse baixinho.

Indo atrás dele até o escritório, Lily se ouriçou ao ver Peter Pettigrew, mas relaxou ao ser apresentada à sua namorada lânguida, Marlene.

- Você é realmente surpreendente, não é mesmo? - Peter comentou em voz baixa, enquanto os outros conversavam. - Veio do nada e chegou ao topo. Quem diria?

- Acho que não entendi.

O banqueiro deu uma risada malvada.

- Quem não ficaria surpreso? Uma qualquer, com um rostinho bonito, conseguiu fisgar um dos ho­mens mais ricos do mundo. Só posso concluir que você deve ser um arraso na cama.

Lily sentiu as bochechas queimando.

- Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo!

- Se tivesse esbarrado comigo antes, a história te­ria sido totalmente diferente - ele disse com soberba.

- Nunca. Você me dá nojo. - Lily não conse­guia disfarçar sua repulsa por Peter. Viu nos olhos dele inveja e rancor, antes de virar as costas, rispidamente.

Então era isso, concluiu ela. Peter Pettigrew estava interessado nela e ficou irritado quando James co­meçou a sair com ela. Era uma pena que fosse amigo íntimo de James, constatou com pesar.

* * *

James entrou no quarto, quando Lily acabava de sair do chuveiro, enrolada numa toalha. Os olhos negros e brilhantes a devoravam e Lily contraiu o estômago de desejo.

- Que perfume maravilhoso - ele disse, cheirando-a enquanto a envolvia com um único propósito.

- Sabonete.

Acariciou-a e beijou-a no pescoço. Ela deixou es­capar um gemido e sentiu vibrações por todo o corpo. Depois de quarenta e oito horas longe dele, aquele to­que a deixou cheia de lascívia e umedecida.

- Ainda tenho que me maquiar e arrumar o cabe­lo - ela disse sem convicção, louca para que ele não lhe desse ouvidos.

- Eu sei... Acho que vou ter que arrastar você para algum canto escuro durante a festa, porque não estou agüentando de desejo. Morri de saudades de você.

Pouco depois, Alice subiu para fazer compa­nhia para Lily.

- Me diz o que você acha de James - pediu Lily, timidamente.

Alice fez uma cara engraçada.

- Ele é simpático. Quando o encurralei na parede, no escritório dele, não se alterou.

- Você gosta dele?

- Que mulher não gosta? Ele ficou uns quinze minutos conversando comigo lá embaixo. Me senti tão especial. Ele é um fofo!

- Alice! - riu Lily.

- É um partidão.

- O amigo dele, Peter, também acha. Só que ele acha que sou uma qualquer que está dando o golpe do baú e que só consegui isso porque sou uma máquina na cama.

- Esse imbecil disse isso na sua cara?

Lily contou a história toda. Sentiu-se melhor ao desabafar com a prima, que ficava visivelmente in­dignada. Alice aconselhou Lily a contar tudo para James. No entanto, Lily tinha receio que, se contasse o que o amigo tinha dito a ela, James pu­desse acabar pensando que havia um fundo de verda­de nas palavras de Peter.

* * *

Uma hora depois, Lily descia as escadas em for­mato de caracol, num lindo vestido de gala negro, que deixava os ombros à mostra. Diamantes brilhavam como faíscas de fogo em suas orelhas, pes­coço e pulso. Os flashes das câmeras dos fotógrafos cegaram sua vista. James, vestindo um black-tie de tirar o fôlego, se juntou a ela e os flashes se multi­plicaram.

Peter Pettigrew estava entre os convidados assistin­do à sessão de fotos. E ela viu de relance a expressão azeda em sua face. Estava determinada a não deixar que nada estragasse aquela noite.

James a levou até o salão de dança.

- Você está tensa. O que há?

Lily pousou o rosto no ombro de James. Esta­va ficando irritada consigo mesma. A festa estava óti­ma e os convidados pareciam se divertir. Apenas Peter tinha sido indelicado com ela. Por que deixava que aquilo a incomodasse tanto?

A verdade era que sabia perfeitamente porque es­tava daquele jeito.

O fato de que James não a amava era doloroso e a deixava insegura e vulnerável. Amor era como uma cola, capaz de manter duas pessoas unidas, cho­vesse ou fizesse sol.

James, no entanto, estava sa­tisfeito apenas com um bom sexo. Ou melhor, incrí­vel. Tinha descoberto que queria ser pai e ela havia aparecido na hora certa. Foi por isso que ganhou de presente um divino anel de diamantes. Mas, com uma relação sustentada por uma estrutura tão frágil, não demoraria muito até que James se enjoasse dela. E quando isso acontecesse o que usariam como cola? O amor de Lily?

Próximo à meia-noite, notou que Alice dançava com o mesmo rapaz que havia convidado horas antes. Lily sorriu, feliz pela prima.

Não via James havia um tempinho e foi procurar por ele. Suspeitou que esti­vesse no escritório trabalhando e ia repreendê-lo, mas não o encontrou lá. Estava tudo apagado. As janelas estavam iluminadas pelas luzes de lampião, espalha­das por todo o jardim, produzindo uma atmosfera aconchegante. Foi quando ouviu um barulho.

- Achei que nunca fosse encontrar você sozinha.

Lily se virou e ficou lívida. Peter estava parado, recostado na porta, olhando para ela com cobiça.

- O que o James vai pensar se nos vir aqui so­zinhos? Somos amigos por toda a vida. Confia em mim como em um irmão. Em quem acha que ele vai acreditar se disser que você estava jogando charme para cima de mim?

A ameaça a encheu de pavor. Se gritasse, dificil­mente alguém escutaria, pois o som da música inva­dia o local. Ele se deliciava com a expressão de medo no rosto dela. Peter bloqueava a única saída.

- Estou esperando o James.

Peter se aproximou.

- Não perca seu tempo. Ele está no hall principal falando de negócios.

Lily deu um passo atrás. O coração batia tão for­te que parecia que ia arrebentar o peito.

- Fique longe de mim.

- Nunca vai ter coragem de contar para ele que eu tive você. Tem muito a perder. Vou ser seu segredinho para o resto da vida...

Lily levou um susto ao ver um vulto atrás de Peter. Alguém o pegou pelas costas e lhe deu um murro tão forte que ele desabou no chão. Tremendo de ner­voso, viu Peter se levantar para que fosse derrubado mais uma vez por um soco ainda mais certeiro.

- Seu rato imundo!(**n/a:** _Hãnhãn pegaram o trocadilho?hahaha )_- James vociferou, e se afastou para ir ao encontro de Lily e abraçá-la. - Se tivesse encostado em um fio de cabelo dela, eu matava você! Mas, como você só a amedrontou, vou chamar a polícia!

- Não, polícia não - murmurou Lily. - Ele não me tocou. Não o deixe estragar a nossa festa. Só coloque-o para fora.

Hagrid acenou com a cabeça e carregou Peter para fora do escritório. Lily ainda tremia muito.

- Como soube que estava aqui?

- Hagrid estava de olho em você e em Peter a noite toda. Suspeitei que Peter tinha dito alguma coisa para você mais cedo. Você ficou apreensiva e ele a olhava de um jeito doentio. Sempre suspeitei que ele tivesse uma tara por você, bella mia.

- Como?

James a tomou pelo braço e os dois saíram do escritório.

- É só se olhar no espelho. Todos os meus amigos te desejam. Não posso culpá-los. Mas Peter está noivo de Marlene e achei esquisito e até ofensivo o jeito como ele olhava para você.

- Achei que ele fosse seu melhor amigo.

- Ele disse isso? Sempre o tolerei, porque tenho muitos negócios com o pai dele, que é totalmente di­ferente do filho - ele fechou o pulso. Parecia espu­mar de raiva. - Podia ter matado ele.

- Morri de medo.

- O Hagrid estava tomando conta de você desde o início. Nunca deixaria que nada de ruim lhe aconte­cesse.

- É melhor voltarmos para a festa.

- Eles não vão sentir nossa falta. Você precisa se recompor. Se aquele idiota tivesse encostado em você...

Lily tocou os lábios de James.

- Não aconteceu nada e estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Vou ter que contar para Marlene o que aconte­ceu. Ela é minha amiga de longa data. Não posso dei­xar que continue noiva daquele crápula.

- Se ela ama Peter, talvez prefira não acreditar.

- Isso é problema dela.

Foram para o quarto e James a carregou no colo até a cama. Deitou-a com cuidado e ficou olhando para ela com um olhar intenso e amável, como se não estivesse ainda seguro de que ela estava bem.

- Quer parar de se culpar? Estou bem.

- Claro que a culpa é minha! Tinha de ter des­confiado que Peter era um mau-caráter. - Ficou andando de um lado para o outro até que se virou nova­mente para ela. - Preciso lhe falar uma coisa...

- Pode falar - Lily respondeu, curiosa.

- Não fui honesto com você... nem comigo. Apaixonei-me por você há mais de dois anos. Eu te vi na­quela passarela e depois ouvi sua voz, vi o jeito como você inclina a cabeça quando fala. Tinha algo em você extremamente cativante, que me intrigava - ele confidenciou, sem perceber que ela o olhava bo­quiaberta. - Mas custei a admitir isso para mim mesmo. Não queria aceitar que o que sentia era amor, porque não suportava aquela sensação de estar numa armadilha.

- Armadilha? - Lily devia estar sonhando. De­via estar tendo alucinações.

- Acho que não estava preparado para um rela­cionamento sério. Você entrou na minha cabeça e não saiu mais. E fiquei assustado. Dio Mio, estava numa reunião de negócios e, de repente, tudo desapa­recia e só conseguia pensar em você! - ele deu de ombros ao lembrar. - Era um pesadelo. Perdia o rumo, a objetividade. Então, quando queria ver você, me obrigava a esperar até o meu limite.

- Então estava certa quando me queixava que você não se esforçava para me ver.

- Mas mostrava o meu afeto de outras formas - protestou ele. - Mandava flores e até mandei um cartão no dia dos namorados.

- Um cartão de Nova York, com seu nome e nada mais.

James não estava escutando.

- Ligava sempre para você. Tudo isso era novida­de para mim.

- Quando ouvi Peter falando sobre a aposta, aí mesmo que achei que você não gostasse de mim - ela lembrou.

- Sinto muito, Lily. Sei que magoei você. Mas, se serve de consolo, quando você fugiu com Mort Stevens, me senti um lixo. A vida perdeu a graça. Não sabia por que até pouco tempo. Mas tinha o so­nho de ver você de joelhos, implorando para voltar para mim, cara mia.

Lily estava hipnotizada, ouvindo cada palavra com atenção e assombro.

- Foi por isso que resolveu transformar sua fanta­sia em realidade, quando descobriu que eu estava em apuros?

- E quando pus os olhos em você, fiz tudo para garantir que não iria se separar de mim nunca mais.

- O contrato? - Agora que estava tudo explica­do, Lily já via o documento que os dois assinaram com outros olhos.

- Precisava amarrar você a mim, de um jeito que não pudesse fugir, como da última vez.

- E quando você me pediu em casamento?

James deu uma risada.

- Foi um desastre, não foi? Não sabia como fazer o pedido. Sentia-me tão culpado e queria que você fi­casse comigo. Mas achava que você me odiava e aca­bei sendo arrogante.

- Também achava que odiava você.

- Quando Alice me mostrou a foto que você ti­nha de mim, foi como uma injeção de adrenalina - lembrou. - Pensei que, se tinha gostado de mim, ainda havia esperança. Quando você fez aquela cena de ciúme por causa da modelo russa, ganhei o dia.

Ela estava radiante. Via como ele havia sofrido para reconquistar o amor e a confiança dela. Levan­tou-se da cama e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Quando foi que pensou em se casar comigo?

- Provavelmente no momento em que disse não - ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Lily. - Preciso sa­ber que você é minha. Não vou me sentir seguro en­quanto você não for minha esposa de papel passado.

- Só se você me amar tanto quanto amo você - ela disse com um sorriso largo.

- Você me ama? - ele buscava a verdade nos olhos dela. - Achei que isso fosse algo que ainda ti­vesse que conquistar.

- Está brincando? Gosto de você desde a adoles­cência. - Lily acariciou o rosto de James. - Tentava me convencer de que o odiava para me pro­teger. Não queria mais sofrer. Finalmente, tive que aceitar que ainda o amava.

- Você nunca vai se arrepender - ele disse com tanta sinceridade que tocou fundo o coração de Lily.

Em seguida, tomou os lábios dela com ardor e o desejo se reacendeu como num passe de mágica. A necessidade de demonstrar o amor que sentiam fi­sicamente tomou conta dos dois e todo o resto foi es­quecido.

Os anfitriões só voltaram a descer ao salão quando o sol já havia nascido.

* * *

**n/a:** Ai to morrendo de sono, vou responder as reviews e ir dormir pq amanha aind atenho que ir trabalhar!ahhh Ninguem merece. Temos agora só mais o epilogo!Espero que gostem do novo cap! Beijãoo Babies


	10. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Dezoito meses depois, Lily deu um beijo de boa-noite no filho, Harry, e o cobriu com o cobertor. Harry tinha apenas dois meses de vida. Em poucos minutos, adormeceu com o balançar do berço. Era um bebê lindo, com olhos verdes e cabelos bem escuros que contrastavam com o rostinho alvo e sereno.

Uma hora depois, no terraço, com uma taça de vi­nho, Lily apreciava a paz e a vista do vale ilumina­do de Toscana. Aquele lugar era, agora, o seu lar.

Duas semanas depois da festa de noivado, Lily e James se casaram na pequena igrejinha no alto da montanha. Foi uma cerimônia simples e discreta. Alice era a única convidada de Lily. Marlene, que tinha terminado tudo com Peter, também compare­ceu com o novo namorado. Lily estava com um ves­tido de seda branco e uma tiara de diamantes que James lhe havia presenteado. Apenas uma foto dos noivos no altar foi liberada para a imprensa. Os recém-casados passaram a lua-de-mel numa ilha par­ticular, na Grécia.

Desde então, a vida lhe sorria. Alice ia se casar em seis semanas com o colega de James que ela havia conhecido na festa de noivado, o também milionário Frank Longbottom.James doou uma casa para a fundação que beneficiava crianças carentes e contribuía mensalmente para ajudar nas despesas com os internos. Lily organizou uma série de eventos beneficentes e ninguém mais se lembrava do inconveniente do dinheiro roubado.

Apesar do que a irmã havia feito com ela, Lily não guardou rancor e contratou um advogado para defendê-la, quando Petunia e Valter foram presos, na França, por negociações ilícitas com terrenos. Tudo o que o casal possuía havia sido confiscado pe­las autoridades e a condenação parecia inevitável. James chegou a fazer alguns comentários sobre a justiça ter sido feita. E Duda, o filho dos dois, poucos meses mais velho que Harry, ficou aos cuidados de Lily e James, que o tratavam com muito carinho.

Houve apenas um momento de tensão entre Lily e James, quando ela agarrou o celular dele e o jo­gou no mar. Ele só a perdoou porque havia sido a pri­meira vez que Lily se aventurava no mar. Depois disso, já conseguia ir para o fundo da piscina sem en­trar em pânico. Também havia entrado no Lestara duas vezes. Pouco a pouco, vencia o medo, graças à ajuda paciente do marido.

Um sorriso largo se estampou no rosto de Lily ao ouvir o som do helicóptero se aproximando. Era James, voltando de uma reunião em Londres. Ouviu os passos dele entrando em casa e seu coração começou a bater mais forte.

Quando ele apareceu no terraço, Lily se jogou em seus braços. Ele a beijou várias vezes no pescoço.

- Como está Harry?

- Dormindo como um anjo.

- Garanto que às três da manhã não estará - pro­fetizou o pai. - Londres estava tão triste sem você. Sempre que tenho que deixar você, me descubro completamente apaixonado, gioia mia.

A alegria iluminava o rosto de Lily, que se perdia nos olhos brilhantes do marido que tanto amava. Quando voltou a abraçá-lo, percebeu que não tinha nada que a perturbasse - havia se encontrado, des­coberto seu lugar no mundo...

* * *

**N/A:** Certo, mais um _happy ending_... mas eu simplesmente não consigo fazer alguma coisa muito malvada com eles. Esse casal já sofreu demais nas mãos da J.Killer!hahahah Eu espero que vocês me desculpem por demorar taaaanto pra postar! Mas minha vida tem estado uma bagunça! Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que me deixaram review! Agradecer pelo carinho, incentivo e também pela paciência!  
Hoje eu vou responder todas as reviews! Menos as das meninas que deixaram em off! Mesmo assim eu agradeço a elas tambem! Eu vou parar de postar de historias por enquanto, mas quando eu tiver um tempinho livre, uma historia bem legal e se vocês quiserem é claro eu posto assim que der!  
Beijão e **MUITO OBRIGADA**!


End file.
